


A Marauder's Plan || Spanish Translation

by FuriousBeatrice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuriousBeatrice/pseuds/FuriousBeatrice
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Sirius hubiera decidido quedarse en Inglaterra y cumplir con su promesa de cuidar a Harry en vez de irse a esconder a un lugar soleado? Esa única decisión va a cambiar todo...





	1. Iniciando Operación Pronglet: 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatsAreCool (Rachel500)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Marauder's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085412) by [CatsAreCool (Rachel500)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/CatsAreCool). 



> Quiero remarcar que esto es una traducción de la obra original de [CatsAreCool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/CatsAreCool)
> 
> Todos los derechos pertenecen a la autora, yo soy una fan que ha querido transmitir lo que la autora original ha querido hacer.

**Libro I: El Plan de un Merodeador (Bromas Básicas)**

**Parte 1: Iniciando Operación Prongslet (La Broma del Lord Padfoot)**

 

 

_9 de Junio de 1994_

Sirius aterrizó en las ruinas de la casa de los Potter en el Valle de Godric. Desmontó el hipogrifo, luchando contra el impulso de marcharse y seguir volando. El hipogrifo resopló y retrocedió, yendo hacia un charco de agua cercano para beber. No tenía un destino en mente cuando escapó de Hogwarts pero algo lo había atraído a la antigua casa de los Potter.

La casa estaba en ruinas, envuelta en la oscuridad. Había sido un regalo de bodas del padre de James a su hijo reconociendo que, a diferencia de las épocas pasadas, los recién casados no tenían que vivir en la Casa de los Potter con el padre de James, ya que su madre había muerto cuando James tenía diecisiete años. Sirius podía visualizar cómo lucía la casa en sus mejores tiempos; las paredes exteriores cubiertas de hiedra, de piedra blanca, que se asomaba entre el verde de vez en cuando; el ordenado jardín delantero cubierto de lavanda y madreselva; las ventanas relucientes marcadas por las macetas de varias flores y hierbas - que eran el orgullo y la alegría de Lily.

Dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, reteniendo un sollozo en la garganta. No debería haber vuelto, pensó Sirius agotado, pero ¿A dónde más iba a ir cuando no había ningún otro lugar al que volver salvo a casa? Y la casa con su puerta azul brillante, con su aldaba en forma de grifo, había sido su casa tanto como la de James y Lily. Siempre había sido bien recibido; había vivido allí por un tiempo mientras se recuperaba tras ese altercado con varios mortífagos y casi morir. Por supuesto, cuando James perdió a su padre, se mudaron él, Lily y Harry a la Casa de los Potter, pero pronto regresaron cuando necesitaron ocultarse.

Sirius cerró los ojos ante la ola de recuerdos; las habitaciones luminosas y soleadas, Harry en su cuna gorgoteando de risa, James sonriendo por alguna broma, Lily bromeando con ambos con cierto brillo en los ojos...

Se masajeó la frente. Se sentía como si años de niebla empezaban a despejarse. Doce años en Azkaban habían dejado marca, pensó Sirius, eso y su ciega furia hacia Peter, que había empezado allí mismo donde se encontraba.

Los recuerdos de esa noche atravesaron su mente; imágenes duras de pérdida, de pánico sobrecogedor cuando se dio cuenta que Peter había desaparecido; el shock de dolor y terror ante la vista de la casa, y de James muerto… James, su mejor amigo...

El dolor lo tira al suelo de rodillas otra vez, justo como ocurrió aquella terrible noche.

Entonces, allí estaba Hagrid con Harry y órdenes de llevar a su ahijado a Dumbledore y a la hermana de Lily, Petunia. En retrospectiva, Sirius debería haber ido con él y haberle contado a Dumbledore sobre Peter. No debería haberse separado de Harry. Pero realmente él había creído que Harry estaría seguro con Dumbledore, y él se había sentido complacido de que lo dejaran libre para ir detrás de Peter. Había sido tan estúpido.

Abrió sus ojos y volvió a contemplar la casa arruinada de nuevo. “Me equivoqué, James. Sugerí a Peter como Guardián Secreto y él me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que yo lo perseguirá por traicionarte. Él ya estaba preparado”.

Sacudió su cabeza. Podía recordar la confrontación como si hubiera sido ayer; el aire frío, el olor a lluvia, la expresión petulante de Peter tras haber hecho su acusación y el calor de la explosión.

Había sido impulsado hacia atrás, aterrizando estrepitosamente, sangre derramándose de una herida de su cabeza. ¿Sufrió una contusión?  Los recuerdos estaban nublados y confusos, dispersos. No podía recordar mucho… tampoco podía recordar su juicio - ¿había habido un juicio? - no podía recordar nada excepto despertarse días, semanas, puede que meses después en Azkaban sin ningún medio para contactar a alguien que podría ayudarlo. Se había refugiado en saber que él era inocente y en el hecho de que Harry estaba seguro. Y perdió la noción del tiempo después de eso hasta que… hasta que el Ministro se detuvo en su celda y le dio el periódico. Tras eso, su único pensamiento había sido el de proteger a Harry de Peter.

Sirius hizo una pausa para respirar, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que estaba hablando en voz alta. “Hablando contigo mismo - el primer signo de la locura, ¿no es eso lo que siempre me decías, James?." Dijo suavemente, suspirando con la mirada vacía, aún fija en la casa en ruinas. Podía sentir la urgencia de irse imponiéndose de nuevo, de montar a Buckbeack y dirigirse a algún sitio cálido y soleado donde poder recuperarse de Azkaban. Pero eso significaría dejar a Harry…

“Harry está viviendo con tu hermana, Lily,” dijo Sirius, “Fui a verle cuando escapé de prisión.” Eso había sido lo primero que había hecho - quería ver a su ahijado antes de dirigirse al Norte para esperar que Peter volviera a Hogwarts. Ver huir a Harry había cambiado sus planes. “Él… él no es feliz. Quiero decir, él es genial, James; realmente genial - ¡Salvó mi vida! Pero él es… está demasiado pequeño y delgado. ¡Quería venir a vivir conmigo de inmediato! ¿Quién quiere ir a vivir con alguien que no conoce si no es que odie donde está? Creo que tu hermana y su familia lo tratan mal, Lily. Necesito sacarlo de allí. Por supuesto, no puedo hasta que mi nombre no esté limpio y no tenga que seguir huyendo, y eso es improbable que suceda pronto”.

Se levantó, se cruzó de brazos y resistió el impulso de irse de nuevo. Frunció el ceño mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

“El problema es que, por mucho que odie admitirlo, he estado actuando demasiado como un Gryffindor." Dijo Sirius resoplando con exasperación. “Fui tras Peter aquella noche, y este año todo lo que he hecho es intentar llegar hasta Peter de nuevo, incluso si era para que no le hiciera daño a Harry. Y he fallado en ambas ocasiones." Suspiró pesadamente. “Si quiero proteger a Harry apropiadamente, necesito empezar a pensar y dejar de reaccionar impulsivamente”.

El persistente pensamiento en su mente de dejar Inglaterra, de dejar a Harry, tembló y desapareció abruptamente. Se había deshecho de un hechizo de coacción, se dio cuenta. Probablemente Dumbledore. El estúpido viejo sin duda había pensado en obligar a Sirius a irse lo más lejos posible para que el Ministerio no lo atrapara. O quizás para que no estuviera demasiado cerca de Harry.

Ese pensamiento lo detuvo durante un largo momento.

Se sacudió así mismo como si fuera Padfoot, tratando de alejarse de la idea. Pero él había prometido de empezar a pensar así que lo hizo, paseándose de un lado a otro para cubrir la necesidad de moverse.

¿Por qué Dumbledore querría mantener a Sirius lejos de Harry? Ok, Sirius podía entender que era necesario que se recuperase de los efectos de Azkaban y que había una duda razonable acerca de su habilidad para cuidar a un joven adolescente. Pero Sirius era el padrino de Harry.

Él podía entender que Dumbledore hubiera llevado al bebé con la hermana de Lily inmediatamente después de la muerte de Lily y James, incluso había aceptado de mala gana el plan entregando Harry a Hagrid, de hecho. Muy pocas personas conocían donde vivía la hermana de Lily en el mundo muggle y Sirius sabía que Lily había puesto protecciones alrededor del lugar. Él podía incluso entender por qué Dumbledore dejó allí a Harry una vez Sirius fue encarcelado y la madrina de Harry, Alice Longbottom, había sido atacada. Se creyó automáticamente que las relaciones sanguíneas eran las mejores y quizás Dumbledore asumió que Petunia había sido nombrada tutora de Harry, - Sirius no recordaba si Dumbledore había visto el testamento de los Potter - Dumbledore probablemente no sabía cuánto le disgustaba a Petunia la magia, e incluso si lo hacía, probablemente él había asumido que Petunia cuidaría de Harry a pesar de todo por ser parte de su familia. Aún así, Sirius reflexionó seriamente, eso no excusaba a Dumbledore por dejar pasar por alto las señales de un niño maltratado cuando Harry había llegado a Hogwarts, o peor, ignorándolas y dejando a Harry con los Dursley de todas maneras.

Dejó de moverse en seco. ¿Por qué Dumbledore había ignorado señales de abuso? No. Sirius no podía creerlo. Podía creer que hubiera pasado el abuso por alto - ¿no había pasado por alto su propio abuso a manos de su querida madre hasta que huyó de casa? Pero no podía deshacerse de la impresión de que Dumbledore quería distancia entre Sirius y su ahijado. Probablemente Dumbledore pensaba que la familia muggle de Harry podría proporcionarle un hogar más seguro que Sirius - y OK, no era como si Sirius pudiera proporcionar una casa mientras estaba huyendo.

O puede que Dumbledore no confiara en Sirius.

Lo que era más probable porque Dumbledore siempre había tenido problemas para ver más allá del apellido Black que Sirius llevaba.

¿No era por eso por lo que ni siquiera había merecido una visita del líder de la Orden del Fénix tras ser encarcelado? Dumbledore parecía dar segundas oportunidades a todo el mundo excepto a Sirius. Sirius se preguntó si Dumbledore estando cerca hubiera dejado que le dieran ‘el beso’. Desde luego parecía que los chicos habían obtenido algún tipo de aprobación del Director para salvarle pero… pero entonces ¿Por qué los chicos habían tenido que salvarlo? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no podía garantizarle un juicio justo? ¿No era él el Jefe del Wizengamot? Sirius era consciente de que al viejo mago no le gustaba ejercer el poder que el mundo mágico le había dado con demasiada frecuencia, pero tenía poder.

El poder era algo del que la Casa de los Potter y la Casa de los Black habían disfrutado alguna vez; del poder mágico ciertamente en abundancia, pero además ambas familias habían incluso construido alianzas políticas y financieras. Y era ese tipo de poder el que Sirius realmente necesitaba si iba a proteger a Harry; de los mortífagos, de Peter, de la posibilidad de que Voldemort resurgiera de nuevo. Era ese tipo de poder que podría conseguirle a Sirius lo que él quería del Ministerio, es decir, limpiar su nombre y la custodia de Harry para poder asegurarse de que su ahijado tuviera todo lo que necesitaba - amor, felicidad, diversión y seguridad.

Y evidentemente, él necesitaba ese mismo poder para asegurarse de que Albus Dumbledore no pudiera impedir que Sirius estuviera con Harry, si ese fuera el plan de Dumbledore.

Sirius alzó la vista hacia el cielo nocturno y sacudió su cabeza en negación dándose cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos.

La brisa del viento lo envolvió y respiró el olor de los lirios. Al menos él sabía que tenía su aprobación. “Siempre dijiste que harías cualquier cosa para mantener a Harry a salvo, Lily. Siempre dije que haría lo mismo pero no me dí cuenta hasta ahora que cualquier cosa significa cualquier cosa".

Otra brisa le rozó. La sintió reconfortante y familiar; la sensación de afecto, seguridad y familia, todo enlazado de una manera que gritaba Amor.

Sirius cerró sus ojos de nuevo, la pena se mecía dentro de él. James. Dejó escapar una breve risa sin humor. “No deberías aprobar la idea tan pronto, James, porque no te va a gustar mi plan. Merlín, ni siquiera a mí me gusta".

Pero si poder era lo que Sirius necesitaba… volvió su vista hacia la casa y silbó para llamar a Buckbeak. Era el momento de retirarse hacia un lugar al que Sirius nunca llamó hogar.


	2. Iniciando Operación Pronglet: 2

Aterrizaron en el jardín trasero del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Todo estaba demasiado crecido y descuidado; un enredo salvaje de hierba alta, arbustos y flores serpenteaban por todo el prado prístino, los viejos árboles que rodeaban la propiedad creaban formas oscuras e imponentes en la noche y las estatuas protectoras eran pálidos trozos de mármol. No se despertaron con su llegada, Sirius respiró aliviado. 

La casa estaba bajo un Fidelius Mortal. Él sabía que siendo un Black era suficiente para ver la casa, pero no estaba seguro que las protecciones alrededor de la propiedad lo aceptaran. Él había sido considerado una paria por su lealtad a la Luz (los Potter) y estaba preocupado de que pudiera haber algo para mantenerlo fuera a él específicamente. 

Echó un vistazo a las casas vecinas. Sabía que los hechizos cubrían el jardín y la casa de manera que los muggles y otros magos pasaran de largo el Número 12 y su vista se posara en la siguiente casa. “Puedes quedarte en el jardín Buckbeak, o continuar tu camino." Dijo afectuosamente. “Has salvado mi vida y te lo agradezco”.

Buckbeak se inclinó y Sirius hizo lo mismo. El hipogrifo se dio la vuelta y volvió a alzarse en el aire, un par de aleteos de sus poderosas alas más tarde, se había perdido de vista. 

“Buen viaje, amigo." Sirius murmuró en la oscuridad. Se dirigió a la casa, tomando un camino lateral hacía unos escalones que conducían a la puerta trasera del sótano, la antigua entrada de mercancías. 

La puerta negra y estrecha se abrió al acercarse, parecía que las protecciones le habían concedido algo más que el simple acceso, lo invitaban a entrar. Sirius respiró hondo y entró en la casa donde vivió su infancia. 

El olor del moho humedecido y de la decadencia golpeó sus fosas nasales de inmediato y maldijo la nariz sensible de Padfoot. Deseó tener una varita para disipar el hedor. Entró en la pequeña recepción para los comerciantes y la puerta se cerró tras él, encerrándolo dentro. La lámpara de gas se encendió al reconocer su presencia, Sirius ignoró las puertas a su izquierda que llevaban a un laboratorio de pociones, una celda que prefería evitar y una escalinata que daba al sótano. Subió la escalera a su derecha y se encontró en la cocina larga y estrecha. 

La habitación estaba llena de polvo y suciedad. Hizo una mueca y esperó que el resto de la casa no tuviera un estado similar. Él había sido informado de las muertes de su abuelo y su madre por el guarda, de modo que no era una sorpresa encontrar la casa vacía y desierta. Sólo que esperaba que el viejo elfo doméstico, Kreacher, hubiera continuado haciendo las labores domésticas. Quizá el elfo hubiera muerto, o lo había matado su madre. No podría esperar menos de esa vieja loca. 

Abrió la puerta que conducía al salón recibidor. 

“¡Tú!”

La voz de su madre lo dejó en shock, su corazón latió acelerado. Un retrato le miró, en medio de la luz que entraba por la ventana y daba a la puerta principal. 

Un ‘Pop’ familiar avisó de la llegada del elfo. el viejo elfo le dirigió una mirada feroz. “Tú no eres bienvenido aquí, Amo”.

Amo. 

Sirius sonrió ante la confirmación involuntaria del elfo de lo que él había esperado. Tras la muerte de su abuelo, Sirius había pasado a ser reconocido como el heredero y Cabeza de Familia. “Mi casa, Kreacher." dijo firmemente. “Puedes quedarte y obedecerme o puedo darte una prenda”.

“Kreacher se quedará a pesar de que quién traicionó a su ama es ahora su amo.”

Sirius elevó una ceja, el elfo arrastró sus pies y se tiró de las orejas, castigándose automáticamente por su comentario despectivo. “Te referirás a mí como Lord Black. No le dirás a nadie mi ubicación, nunca. Sólo me obedecerás a mí y no informarás a nadie de mis secretos. Y no le hablarás a nadie sin mi permiso expreso, ¿Está claro?”.

“Kreacher obedece al Lord Black”.

“Todavía no es Lord.” Dijo su madre, inhalando sonoramente por la nariz. “Los anillos están en la cámara. no creo que tú, un criminal convicto, sea capaz de llegar a ellos. Al menos, te has redimido al final".

Sirius la miró fijamente. “Odio decepcionarte, Madre, pero en realidad no traicioné a los Potter o maté a esos muggles.” Hizo una pausa. “En realidad, eso es mentira porque me encanta decepcionarte y me encantaría seguir haciéndolo. Desafortunadamente, me he dado cuenta recientemente de que tengo que restaurar la posición de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black para tomar control del mundo mágico y así garantizarme la tutela de mi ahijado. Así que al parecer, vas a obtener algo de eso que siempre quisiste".

El retrato de su madre lo miró fijamente, sin habla.

“Sí,” Sirius se mostró de acuerdo, comprendiendo, “Yo mismo me encuentro conmocionado y horrorizado”.

Las orejas de Kreacher se alzaron y se enderezó con un brillo en sus enormes ojos. “¿Tiene la intención de restaurar la posición de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black?”.

“Sí, y como mi madre bien sabe, puedo realizar aquí el ritual del legado.” Señaló al elfo. “Este lugar es un desastre y no está en consonancia con nuestra riqueza o nuestra reputación. Empezarás inmediatamente a limpiar y redecorarlo comenzando por el dormitorio principal y el baño para mi propio uso. Los artefactos oscuros serán colocados en un baúl para inspeccionarlos. Se utilizarán colores neutros y evitarás los deprimentes horrores góticos que le gustaban a mi madre. Estaré en el estudio”.

Kreacher chasqueó los dedos y se desvaneció antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más.

Sirius suspiró pesadamente y giró a la derecha. Dejando atrás las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones, donde podía ver una pared decorada con cabezas de elfos domésticos. No habían estado allí cuando él se fue, su madre debía de haberse vuelto completamente loca en sus últimos años de vida, pensó. La puerta a su derecha daba al comedor formal, la sala de estar informal y la sala de verano con vistas al jardín. Apenas miró las puertas a su izquierda - el recibidor conectado a la red flú y el salón formal - en vez de eso, se dirigió a la puerta al final del pasillo que daba paso a una acogedora biblioteca. La biblioteca principal estaba en la finca rural, pero Sirius no podía recordar su ubicación debido al Fidelius Mortal. Los conocimientos necesarios volverían a él cuando completara el ritual del legado. Pasó de largo las estanterías llenas de libros, dándose cuenta de que tendría que revisarlas para apartar los más peligrosos. La puerta del estudio estaba a su derecha y entró a la habitación con temor. 

Durante un momento, se detuvo justo en el marco de la puerta. Kreacher debía de haberse adelantado, ya que la habitación estaba desprovista de polvo y mal olor a diferencia del resto de la casa. A pesar de eso, la decoración era aburrida y familiar y el papel pintado tenía los bordes descamados. Había un fuego crepitando, emitiendo un calor a lo largo de la habitación y las lámparas se habían encendido. Había además un carrito de té cargado de sándwiches y pasteles que Sirius esperaba que Kreacher hubiera conjurado en vez de elaborarlos dado el estado de la cocina. 

Sirius inhaló la esencia de cuero viejo de las sillas; el tenue y persistente olor del tabaco que su padre prefería. Recordaba demasiado bien la última vez que había estado en la habitación; fue en el verano después de su quinto año en Hogwarts y su padre le había preguntado con franqueza dónde se hallaba su lealtad. Sirius le había contestado que nunca se doblegaría ante Voldemort, que nunca tomaría la Marca Tenebrosa, y que estaría del lado de los Potter en la guerra. 

Su padre había reaccionado de forma sorpresivamente positiva y agradable. Incluso había sugerido que tener a alguien en el otro bando de la guerra podría ayudar a reducir el riesgo de que la Casa de los Black fuera diezmada - después de todo, si el bando de la luz ganaba, Sirius podría continuar el linaje. Sirius se había mostrado de acuerdo de forma cortés e internamente pensaba que nunca sería el Miembro principal de la Casa a pesar de que su padre pasó años preparándolo para que lo fuera.

La ironía era amarga de tragar, pensó Sirius de forma jocosa y burlona. Agua pasada, se dijo Sirius bruscamente. Puede que nunca hubiera pensado en volver, pero él lo había hecho por Harry. Él solo tenía que recordarlo y todo lo demás sería tolerable. 

Se sentó en la silla de su padre, su silla. Se comió uno de los sandwiches a la vez que se inclinaba y revolvía el cajón superior derecho del escritorio. Sacó una selección de varitas; la de su padre, su madre y su bisabuelo. Probó cada una mientras se terminaba la comida de turno y se tomaba el agua y el zumo que la acompañaba. Finalmente escogió la varita de su bisabuelo; una varita de roble con núcleo de corazón de dragón, era una elección aceptable y le serviría hasta que su nombre estuviera limpio y pudiera reemplazarla. 

Sirius sacó un pequeño cuenco para rituales y una daga del último cajón. “Familius magicus.” Golpeó el cuenco con la varita haciendo que del interior emergieran volutas nebulosas envueltas en brillantes chispas plateadas. Se cortó la palma sin más ceremonia y dejó que su sangre goteara en el cuenco. 

“Yo, Sirius Orion Black, reclamo por sangre, por ley, por magia, la Casa de los Black. Juro dirigirla con honor y justicia; proteger a aquellos que pertenecen a la Casa de los Black y a sus aliados, por sangre, por ley, por magia, por juramento; y hacer llegar la justicia a aquellos que quebranten su promesa y la confianza de la Casa de los Black. Así lo he jurado, así sea".

La magia surgió del cuenco y lo rodeó, una cascada brillante de plata lo cubrió entero y probó su valía. Apenas podía respirar bajo su poder; la magia a partir de un ritual de sangre, era una magia tan negra como su apellido. Pero se negó a inclinarse ante ella, él era un Black y la magia le obedecía a él, no al contrario. La magia lo abandonó abruptamente y ante él tomó la forma del tótem familiar: una cobra plateada, que se inclinó ante él y se desvaneció. 

Había funcionado.

Sirius dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones de forma temblorosa y pasó sus manos a través de su desordenada melena. Sus cabellos se enredaron inesperadamente con algo que llevaba en su dedo y bajó su mano para observarlo fijamente, el anillo del Lord; una piedra de ónice negra engarzada con una serpiente plateada sobre una banda de platino. El anillo había sido invocado por el ritual y había aparecido en su dedo. Él había llevado el anillo del heredero hace tiempo atrás, y cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre el escritorio lo vio dentro del recipiente. Dejó salir un suspiro, cogió el anillo del heredero y lo aseguró en una caja de madera en el escritorio de su padre, donde el anillo había sido guardado tradicionalmente. Con un golpe de su varita cerró la caja, solamente él sería capaz de abrirla. 

Se levantó y se giró hacia la chimenea de piedra, sobre ésta, el escudo de los Black estaba tallado con minucioso detalle, era además el punto clave donde reposaban las protecciones. Sirius presión su palma ensangrentada sobre éste y sintió como las protecciones se doblegaban bajo su control. 

“Fidelius.” Dijo firmemente. Sintió responder a las protecciones y entonces comprobó con satisfacción que su ubicación estaba oculta completamente. “Yo, Sirius Orion Black, soy el Guardián Secreto.” Se concentró de nuevo, desconectó el acceso por flú con sólo pensarlo y los retratos volvieron a un estado de letargo para evitar que le espiaran. 

Se sentó de nuevo, exhausto. No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que terminara el período escolar y había miles de cosas que hacer para asegurar que Harry estuviera lejos de los Dursley lo más pronto posible pero, a decir verdad, todo lo que quería en este momento era una cama. 

Kreacher apareció a su lado. Extendió un pedazo de pergamino doblado y una caja ornamentada, se veía nervioso. “El joven amo Regulus ordenó a Kreacher que le entregara esto pero la ama castigó a Kreacher cuando Kreacher le dijo sobre la muerte del joven amo Regulus y le ordenó quedarse en casa".

Sirius cogió lo que el elfo le daba con el ceño fruncido. 

“El dormitorio y el baño de Lord Black están listos para cuando desee retirarse.” Y Kreacher desapareció de nuevo. 

Sirius observó la caja y el pergamino, suspiró y dejó la caja sobre el escritorio mientras abría el pergamino.

_ “Querido Hermano,  _

_ Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de hacer caso a nuestra madre y no seguir tu ejemplo. He traicionado a la Casa de los Black al tomar la Marca de Voldemort, alguien quien no posee honor, alguien que preferiría gobernar sobre todos nosotros. Él mata sin importarle la sangre o la lealtad de sus víctimas. He visto a magos sangrepura a su servicio caer por sus manos y he visto suficiente de los horrores que él perpetra para saber que me arrepiento de mi decisión de haberlo seguido.  _

_ Te escribo esto sabiendo que lo traicionaré esta noche en esta misión de la que debo hablarte; él ha creado horrocruxes. Ha usado objetos de gran valor para ello, creyendo que no serán destruidos. Le dio la copa de Hufflepuff a Bella para que la guardara, un diario o agenda de algún tipo a Lucius y a mí la ubicación del guardapelo de Slytherin. No creo que estos objetos sean los únicos, él prefiere usar comúnmente el número siete en sus rituales así que si se asume que el séptimo fragmento permanece en su cuerpo o en un plano mortal, habrán otros tres más. Él habló de un antiguo anillo perteneciente a una Noble Casa el cual me temo puede ser el cuarto, y creo que otro objeto relacionado con Ravenclaw se encuentra en Hogwarts, ya que solo lo mencionó una vez, podría estar equivocado. Eso deja sólo uno sin contar, hermano. (Sé que tienes problemas con la aritmética básica). Estas abominaciones necesitan ser destruidas antes de que él pueda ser derrotado por completo.  _

_ Esta noche, voy a recuperar el guardapelo. Espero volver y poder contártelo en persona lo que aquí está escrito cuando te presente el guardapelo y mi conocimiento, para luego pedir protección. Si no vuelvo, Kreacher tiene órdenes de entregarte esto y si hay suerte, junto con el guardapelo. Espero que esto ayude a la Luz, aunque más importante, espero que te ayude a tí.  _

_ No he sido el mejor hermano, Sirius, pero me voy esta noche esperando restaurar mi honor y hacerte sentir orgulloso.  _

_ Regulus. _ "

La carta se arrugó en su mano. Sirius cerró los ojos, recordando a su hermano. Sirius lo había protegido de su madre toda su infancia pero el año que Sirius se fue a Hogwarts había sido lo que su madre necesitaba para poner a su hermano en contra suya. Suspiró hondamente hundido en su propio pesar, lamentándose de que Regulus no hubiera vivido para decirle en persona que había visto la luz, literalmente. 

Pero… maldita sea: ¡Horrocruxes! 

Así era como Voldemort podía regresar de nuevo. Y cuando lo hiciera, iría tras Harry, Sirius estaba seguro de eso. 

Era demasiado ponerse a pensar después del día que había tenido. Finalmente, había tenido una oportunidad para hablar con Harry, encarar a Peter, reconciliarse con Moony, tener que cargar con éste para salvar a los chicos, Harry salvándole de los dementores, Harry salvándole de ser besado, escapar, reclamar la Casa de los Black y colocar el encantamiento Fidelius.

Mañana; lidiaría con eso mañana, decidió Sirius, guardando la caja que Kreacher le había dejado - ese que presuntamente contenía el guardapelo con un fragmento del alma de Voldemort - en el escritorio. 

Fue en busca de su cama. 


	3. Iniciando Operación Pronglet: 3

Tres días después de su vuelo desde Hogwarts, Sirius entró en el nuevo y reluciente comedor para desayunar e inmediatamente vio al llamativo fénix encaramado en el respaldo de su silla. Una lechuza común de color marrón que había hecho que Kreacher comprara y a la que había llamado Hooter, también estaba esperando y miraba suspicazmente al fénix como lo estaba haciendo Sirius. Las protecciones contra lechuzas, que habían sido reforzadas, hubieran despistado a las demás lechuzas excepto a las suyas y a Hedwig. Él no había contado con pájaros de fuego entrometidos.

Él había enviado cartas hechizadas a Harry y Remus la pasada tarde sin nada importante salvo variaciones de que él estaba seguro en algún lugar soleado y que estaría en contacto. No quería que Albus pensara que aún seguía en Inglaterra o fuera alertado de alguna modo sobre lo que Sirius había planeado.

Porque Sirius tenía un plan.

Lo había escrito todo en una gran pizarra en el estudio y añadido comentarios con dibujos de Prongs y Moony. Era un método que había usado anteriormente para planear las mejores bromas en el colegio y las misiones más importantes cuando había sido Auror. Había funcionado bien para él. Tenía un gran tick en el primer paso - asumir el título de Lord de la Casa Black y había marcado felizmente el paso de contactar a Harry y Remus antes de irse a dormir. Sólo esperaba que el resto del plan no tuviera que detenerse abruptamente por la presencia del bicho de Dumbledore.

“Será mejor que me lo entregues entonces, Fawkes,” dijo Sirius resignado, sentándose. Se deleitó por un momento con la sensación de ropa limpia (la ropa descartada de Regulus recién lavada por Kreacher, no es que se estuviera quejando) contra su piel bien limpia; y el saber que su pelo estaba recién cortado a la altura de sus hombros y que su barba estaba bien arreglada. Se veía y se sentía humano.

Fawkes dejó caer el pergamino que llevaba en la mano de Sirius y dio un trino tranquilizador que le hizo pensar que el pájaro de fuego le estaba tratando de decir que no se preocupara.

_"Sirius,_

_Gracias por la carta que le has enviado a Harry. Le he dicho que yo respondería usando a Fawkes en caso de que el Ministerio tratara de rastrear la correspondencia...”_

“Ese...”

Fawkes trinó de nuevo.

Sirius blandió la carta hacia éste. “Oh, no creo que solo esté siendo cuidadoso, Fawkes. ¿Quién es él para decirle a mi ahijado que no puede escribirme?,” frunció el ceño. “Podría haber sugerido que Harry escribiese una nota para que tu la entregaras”.

Fawkes inclinó la cabeza y la sacudió ligeramente como si le estuviera dando la razón.

Sirius leyó el resto de la nota en voz alta. _“Me alegro de saber que has encontrado un lugar donde poder recuperarte de tu tiempo en Azkaban. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, querido muchacho. Te pediría que no tomaras ningún riesgo por el bien de Harry; le dolería muchísimo que te capturasen. Ten por seguro que me encargaré de que Harry esté seguro en tu ausencia,”_   frunció el ceño. “Amor y besos, Albus”.

Fulminó con la mirada a Fawkes, que había trinado amonestándolo.

“Ok, no me ha enviado amor y besos pero, Fawkes, esto está lleno de dobles sentidos y lo sabes.” Señaló la carta de nuevo. “Lo que realmente está diciendo es: mantente lejos de Harry. Tú y yo lo sabemos.” Suspiró. “¿Crees que es eso lo que Harry quiere?” Por supuesto que él no tenía ni idea de lo que Harry podría querer, solo esperaba que el entusiasmo de Harry sobre la idea de ir a vivir con él fuera real.

Fawkes inclinó la cabeza, voló hacia Sirius y le frotó suavemente el pecho con su cabeza. Calor invadió a Sirius, reconfortándolo. Harry le quería en su vida, el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Harry cuando Sirius le había hecho su oferta de vivir con él llenó su mente.  

Sirius dejó escapar el aire que contenía y acarició el plumaje de Fawkes. “Gracias por tranquilizarme, Fawkes, lo necesitaba.” Sus ojos se entrecerraron fijando su vista sobre el pájaro. “¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, no? De que Harry estaría mejor alejado de esos muggles”.

Fawkes emitió un arrullo vivaz.

“Entonces, ¿no vas a contarle a tu mago viejo y entrometido donde estoy?” Sirius sonrió al ver Fawkes agitar la cabeza estando de acuerdo. “Gracias,” le dijo. Todavía estaba ponderando la idea de añadir protecciones contra fénix, quizá sólo permitiendo entrar a Fawkes pero desterrando a cualquier mago que pudiera transportar inesperadamente.

El fénix le lanzó otra mirada reprobadora, por lo que Sirius pensó que le había leído la mente y emprendió el vuelo. Desapareció en un estallido de fuego.

Hooter emitió un graznido, recordándole que estaba esperando. Sirius le dio algo de bacon a modo de disculpa y tomó el sobre. Estaba en blanco. Sirius sonrió ampliamente y lo golpeó con la varita, “Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas”.

_"Padfoot,_

_Me alegro de que estés a salvo. He vuelto a mi casa cerca de Oxford ya que he dimitido de mi puesto en Hogwarts. Snape se las arregló para dejar caer la noticia de mi pequeño problema peludo y, bueno, ambos sabemos lo que hubiera pasado si no me iba antes de que Albus se viera en la incómoda situación de despedirme. En verdad, es probablemente lo mejor, después de todo fui descuidado durante esa luna llena, y casi termino haciendo daño a los chicos. Es indudablemente mi culpa que Peter se nos escapara._

_De lo único que me arrepiento es que no seré capaz de pasar más tiempo con Harry, pero entonces me doy cuenta que es un deseo egoísta cuando pienso en todo el tiempo que he pasado con él y el que te ha sido negado”._

Sirius resopló. No podía negar que se había sentido celoso pensando en Moony pasando tiempo con Harry, pero se había sentido aliviado de que al menos Harry tenía a alguien. Sólo que ya no lo tenía más. “Estúpido Snivellus,” murmuró entre dientes.

_"Hablando de Harry, hay algunas cosas que necesito decirte. Sé que es probablemente lo mejor que no le digas a nadie dónde estás pero... bueno, te he echado de menos, amigo mío, y creo que nuestra discusión necesita ser cara a cara. Envíame una nota cuando creas que es seguro que nos veamos._

_Cuídate, Moony”._

Sirius sintió surgir sus emociones y respiró hondo. Había retomado su entrenamiento en Oclumancia la noche anterior como medio para tener algún control sobre su mente y su estado emocional; sus pensamientos iban demasiadas veces a la deriva, su humor era cambiante. Tenía que obtener algún control sobre sí mismo si iba a cuidar de Harry.

Kreacher apareció con un ‘pop’ a su lado. “¿Desea algo diferente para desayunar, Lord Black?”

“¿Qué?” Sirius se fijó en el desayuno aún sin tocar. “Uh, no. Todavía no he empezado a comer”.

Kreacher dejó una poción nutritiva al lado del plato y desapareció.

Sirius arrugó sus facciones en disgusto pero se bebió la poción. Lo necesitaba y luego empezó a comer con apetito. La cocina había vuelto a su condición inmaculada y estaba disfrutando de la cocina de Kreacher.

De hecho, la primera planta de la casa había sido completamente renovada desde la llegada de Sirius; la decoración y los muebles antiguos habían sido retirados y reemplazados o reformados. Prevalecían los colores neutros y cálidos como el marrón, el crema y el dorado. El rojo había sido usado para acentuar incluyendo en el estudio, donde las paredes habían sido pintadas de un color granate intenso. Los cuadros de paisajes habían permanecido en su sitio pero los demás habían sido desplazados a un almacén en el ático incluyendo aquel de Phineas Nigellus Black. Como antiguo director de Hogwarts, el cuadro podría espiarlo por órdenes de Dumbledore, y a pesar de que Kreacher asegurara que Phineas no había visitado su cuadro en la Mansión Black en años, Sirius no iba a dejar nada al azar. El retrato durmiente de su madre se lo había dado a Kreacher como premio, la magia del elfo doméstico pudo despegar esa maldita cosa de la pared. Él no tenía intención alguna de despertarla nunca o de seguir sus consejos.

Ni siquiera si era para tener a alguien más con quien hablar de su plan además de Kreacher.

Sus ojos cayeron sobre la carta de Remus. Moony. Por supuesto. Él podría preguntarle si quería venir y quedarse en la mansión con él, ayudarle. Era perfecto. Remus tendría un trabajo y... y Sirius tendría que ser muy cuidadoso acerca de cómo se lo ofrecía o el orgullo de Remus podría interponerse en la decisión de aceptar la oferta.

Terminó su desayuno y envió una nota a Remus con la segunda lechuza que había comprado; una majestuosa lechuza negra de apariencia distintiva que había comprado para cuando necesitara enviar correo como Lord Black. La había llamado Reg en honor a su hermano. La misiva invitaba a Remus a una entrevista esa tarde para ser el mayordomo de una Casa Ancestral que había sido reclamada. Sirius había incluido los detalles del salario, tareas, beneficios y la dirección. Si Remus estaba interesado la carta actuaría como un traslador llevándolo a su entrevista; si deseaba declinar también podría hacerlo respondiendo en la carta.

Sirius esperaba que Remus aceptara - tenía preguntas acerca de Harry, acerca de lo que había pasado en los años anteriores cuando Sirius había estado en Azkaban. Y él también le había echado de menos.  

Las siguientes horas fueron una tortura. Tuvo que distraerse ayudando a Kreacher limpiando el sótano de magia oscura. Sirius no iba a usar un laboratorio de pociones o una celda de tortura, por lo que estuvieron convirtiéndolo en una área combinada para un gimnasio y un cuarto de duelo; necesitaba recuperar su anterior condición física. Pero antes de que pasara mucho más tiempo, la hora en que debía llegar Remus estaba próxima y Sirius fue camino a la salita de recepción. Se debatía entre su esperanzado optimismo de que Remus aceptaría su invitación y el certero pesimismo de que no lo haría a pesar de que Reg había vuelto sin respuesta.

Remus llegó puntual, aterrizando con facilidad. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver Sirius y atravesó la habitación para darle un fuerte abrazo.

“¡Padfoot, pensé que podrías ser tú!” Remus retrocedió del abrazo y sonrió ampliamente.

“Moony.” Sirius no podía parar de sonreír. Abrazó a Remus de nuevo y le dejó apartarse antes de avergonzarse a sí mismo y romper a llorar de alivio.

“Bueno, a pesar de que estoy triste de que no sea un trabajo, estoy encantado de verte,” Remus dijo contento. “¡No me puedo creer que te hayas quedado en Inglaterra!”

“Tengo planes,” dijo Sirius de forma tentativa, “Y me temo que la oferta de trabajo es real Moony, yo,... um...” Señaló vagamente el escudo pintado sobre la pared como siquisiera mostrárselo a Remus. “Puede que haya reclamado el título de Lord de la Casa de los Black”.

Remus se quedó mirándolo, sus ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas.

“Ven conmigo y te explicaré todo,” dijo Sirius, empujando a Remus fuera de la habitación y llevándolo al estudio.

 

o-O-o

 

Sirius se recostó en su silla y dio vueltas a su varita pensativamente mientras Remus miraba fijamente a la pizarra y luego a la carta de Dumbledore puesta encima del escritorio frente a ellos. Había estado haciendo lo mismo por cinco minutos y Sirius no pudo dejar de pensar que eso no era una buena señal.

Remus suspiró y tomó un sorbo de té. “Bien, puedo entender porque has hecho las cosas de esta manera, Padfoot.” Golpeó ligeramente la taza cerámica que sostenía. “A pesar de mi deuda con Albus, he pasado la mayoría de este último año alternando entre querer agradecerle a Albus por la oportunidad de finalmente conocer a Harry y queriendo maldecirlo por mantenerme fuera de su vida hasta la fecha”.

“¿Cómo ocurrió?” preguntó Sirius curioso de saber qué había pasado.

Su amigo hizo una mueca pero lo miró a los ojos. “Tan pronto obtuve las noticias, volví de Rumania justo a tiempo para asistir al pequeño funeral de James y Lily en el Valle de Godric.” Se adelantó a la pregunta de Sirius callándolo levantando la mano y respondiendo, “La mansión de los Potter incluyendo el cementerio familiar debieron haberse protegido inmediatamente bajo un Fidelius Mortal y obviamente su ubicación sólo sería conocida por alguien perteneciente a la Casa de los Potter”.

Como Sirius, a quien se le había dado santuario en la Casa de los Potter.

“Yo y los Longbottom abordamos a Albus tra el funeral para saber de ti y Harry.” Sacudió su cabeza ante los recuerdos, “Quería visitarlos a ambos, a ti para poder maldecirte hasta hacerte pedazos y a Harry para poder confirmar que estaba sano y salvo. Albus me había informado entonces que habías sido sentenciado a Azkaban”.

Sirius no le importancia a esa información. “¿Y qué hay de Harry?”

“Bueno, Albus confirmó que había llevado a Harry a la hermana de Lily en el mundo muggle y ella había asumido su custodia; que habían hecho un trato. Alice estaba furiosa pero Albus señaló que tú estabas en prisión, que ellos habían estado bajo el hechizo Fidelius y que él no tenía idea de quién era el Guardián Secreto. De todas formas, Frank dijo que estaba bien, pero ahora que ellos no tenían porqué seguir escondidos tomarían la custodia de Harry tal como James y Lily habían querido”.

“Y entonces fueron atacados.” Murmuró Sirius, tratando de encajar toda la información esparcida que consiguió almacenar el año anterior.

“Realmente, fueron atacados dos semanas después.” Remus suspiró pesadamente. “En ese periodo transitorio, el Ministerio exigió pruebas para revertir la tutela de un pariente consanguíneo. Bueno, los Longbottom no tenían una copia del testamento. Los abogados de los Potter Arkam & Arkam concedieron que su copia estaba extraviada,” volvió a tomar aire. “Busqué entre tus cosas en tu antigua casa ya que tenía una llave pero no pude encontrar ninguna copia allí tampoco. Gringotts reivindicó que no podían abrir la cámara de los Potter sin un Potter para recoger el original”.

“Mi copia del testamento está en mi cámara.” Dijo Sirius con sobriedad.

“Por supuesto que lo está,” dijo Remus, “Lo supuse entonces.” Hizo una pausa. “Frank y yo habíamos acordado que la única cosa que podíamos hacer era negociar con tu abuelo para que reclamara tu cámara bajo la autoridad de la Casa de los Black y nos proveyera con el testamento si estaba ahí, pero antes de que pudiera, como tú dijiste, él y Alice fueron atacados”.

Sirius agitó su cabeza, pensando cómo todo había conspirado para ir horriblemente mal respecto la tutela de Harry tras la muerte de sus padres.

“De todas maneras, con los Longbottom incapacitados y Augusta lidiando con un bebé traumatizado, se abandonó esa idea. Sé que James y Lily probablemente habían hecho estipulaciones en el caso que tú y Alice no estuvieran disponibles y yo jugueteé con la idea de preguntarle a tu abuelo, pero sabía que, a diferencia de los Longbottom, yo no tenía ningún poder político para que me diera el testamento y yo no quería darle la idea de, bueno...”.

“¿Reclamar a Harry él mismo?”. Sirius asintió lentamente. “Inteligente. Lo habría hecho. ¿Recuerdas cuando James y yo solíamos bromear sobre que éramos primos? La relación es algo remota pero...

“Tu abuelo habría hecho los trámites y tú habiendo sido nombrado como su tutor en el testamento habría fortalecido su demanda.” Remus tomó otro sorbo de su bebida. “Abandoné la idea sobre la custodia y fui con Albus para pedirle acceso”.

“A lo que se negó.” Determinó Sirius duramente.

“Dijo que las protecciones habían sido puestas para detener a criaturas oscuras e igualmente había prometido que la interacción con el mundo mágico sería mínima hasta que Harry fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a Hogwarts”.

“Y por mínima, Albus probablemente quiso decir no-existente.” Dijo Sirius mordazmente, ya molesto en nombre de Remus, dado el comentario sobre criaturas oscuras.

“Discutí con él que no podía dejar a Harry allí sin ningún tipo de supervisión. Él contestó que con las protecciones él sabría si Harry era atacado por mortífagos. Yo le respondí que no era suficiente. Eventualmente concedió que quizá alguien viviendo allí para observar era una buena idea.” La mirada de Remus se oscureció. “Entonces él dijo que no podía ser yo pues un hombre joven interesado en un niño pequeño podría ser considerado pedofilia”.

Sirius gruñó.

La expresión de Remus se aclaró y sonrió de forma apreciativa. “Lo sé, Padfoot. Yo también estuve enfadado. Pero tuve que darle la razón. Mi interés en Harry podría haber sido considerado inusual”.

“Al menos, conseguiste que pusiera a alguien para vigilarlo. ¿Figg, verdad? ¿La extravagante mujer que solía venir a las reuniones de la Orden con kneazles pegados a ella? La vi cuando fui allí tras escapar.” Sirius sintió como su enojo hacia Dumbledore crecía de nuevo; sintió que su certeza de que Harry no estaba seguro con los muggles crecía.

“Nunca supe quién era.” Remus tomó un respiro para calmarse. “Tras mi confrontación con Albus, seguí aún determinado a encontrar alguna manera de estar en la vida de Harry pero desafortunadamente un par de días después mi padre tuvo un ataque cerebrovascular y fue hospitalizado. Los siguientes meses me los pasé tratando de cuidarlos, a él y a mi madre que estaba muy perturbada. Murió cerca de año nuevo y mi madre unas pocas semanas después por el corazón roto, supongo”.

“Lo siento, Remus.” Dijo Sirius suavemente. Le habían agradado los padres de Remus; habían sido buena gente.

Remus asintió como respuesta. “Estuve hecho un desastre. Había perdido buena parte de mi manada de golpe. Para cuando salí de la depresión Harry ya tenía seis años”.

“Pero intentaste verle.” Sirius dijo firmemente.

“A los dos, realmente.” Remus sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Sirius. “El médico al que iba dijo que sería bueno dejar mis fantasmas descansar y tenía demasiadas preguntas, Padfoot, sobre porqué lo habías hecho. No tenía ningún sentido para mí. Estaba muy confundido”.

Sirius suspiró ante otra oportunidad perdida de haber podido ver a alguien; de haber podido revelar su historia antes. “Adivino que no obtuviste permiso”.

“Mientras estuve hundido en el dolor, hubo un retroceso para los hombres lobo. Se incluyó una nueva restricción que declaraba que no nos estaba permitido visitar a prisioneros de Azkaban.” Remus se encogió de hombros. “Decidí que tenía que dejarte en el pasado y lo siento por eso”.

Sirius no le dio importancia. “¿Y Harry?”

“Decidí preguntar a Petunia directamente y conseguí rastrearla por medios muggle. Le envié una carta por correo muggle recordándole que era un amigo de Lily, y pedí ver a Harry ya que estaba en edad escolar y posiblemente tenía curiosidad sobre sus padres. Me ofrecí a ayudarla a explicarle la magia y el mundo mágico.” Se aclaró la garganta. “Ella escribió de vuelta diciéndome esencialmente y de manera cortés que me fuera a la mierda. Harry era un niño normal y él iba a una escuela normal, y cualquier pregunta que tuviera de sus padres ella la contestaría”.

“¿Normal?” repitió Sirius. “Harry transformó mi pelo rosa a los tres meses”.

“Lo sé,” Remus sorbió su té. “Me preocupé y escribí a Albus, obviando que había contactado con Petunia. Pedí que me pusiera al día sobre Harry y le pedí verlo nuevamente. Albus...”

“Te dijo que todo estaba yendo perfecto”.

“Esencialmente.” Remus sonrió de forma dolida. “Me recordó que le había prometido a Petunia mínima interacción hasta que Harry fuera a Hogwarts. Sugirió que no era prudente para mí quedarme en el pasado y no vivir el presente. Él estaba seguro de que me reuniría con Harry en el momento oportuno”.

Sirius volvió a bufar.

“Lo sé,” dijo Remus apaciblemente. “Empezé a concluir que Albus no tenía intención de dejarme acercar a Harry. Bueno, en malas épocas, cuando no podía encontrar trabajo o era molestado por ser un hombre lobo el problema era yo en particular, en buenas épocas era cualquier otro”.

“No te diste por vencido”, declaró Sirius con una sonrisa conocedora.

“Lo hice por un tiempo,” respondió Remus, “Tuve que ir al extranjero para trabajar, pero escribí a Albus el Junio antes de que Harry cumpliera los once. Le ofrecí llevarle su carta de Hogwarts, explicarle todo y llevarlo de compras al Callejón Diagon.” Tomó otro sorbo de té. “De nuevo, se rehusó. Sólo los empleados de Hogwarts podían informar a los estudiantes. Averigüe a quién había enviado este año cuando estaba enseñando allí. ¿Sabes a quién escogió Albus para hacerlo?”

Sirius negó con la cabeza. Esperaba que no hubiera sido Snape.

"Hagrid."

“Hagrid,” repitió Sirius sin emoción. Él apreciaba a Hagrid, de verdad, pero si le pidieran escoger a alguien para que fuera a presentarle a un niño el mundo mágico... Hagrid no hubiera estado en su lista de candidatos - incluso Snape habría sido mejor. Y Harry habría necesitado una apropiada introducción por lo que aparentaba.

“Como he dicho, maldecir a Albus ha estado en mi lista de cosas que hacer este año.” Remus apartó la taza finalmente. “Escribí de vuelta a Albus una vez que Harry comenzó la escuela sugiriendo que quizá podría comenzar una correspondencia con Harry. De nuevo, la respuesta fue no: Harry se estaba ajustando a su vida en el mundo mágico y a su especial historia. Intenté escribir a Harry directamente de todas formas y la carta volvió sin haber sido abierta. Por supuesto, medio mundo probablemente haya intentado escribirle en su primer año”.

Sirius frunció el ceño, preocupado. Tenía sentido que Harry hubiera tenido que llevar una protección que denegara el correo sobre sí mismo pero claramente podía hacer excepciones ya que el correo de Sirius había llegado a Harry.

“Entonces, inesperadamente, Hagrid me escribe. Él estaba intentado hacer un álbum de fotos de James y Lily para Harry,” Remus gesticuló. "Revisé mis álbumes y lo que me había llevado de tu casa y se los envié. Le pedí que le dejara saber a Harry que estaría más que contento de pasar tiempo contándole las historias detrás de las fotos. Hagrid me dio las gracias pero nada más”.

Remus se frotó la frente. “Entonces, una vez más, esperé hasta que el colegio empezara y escribí a Albus pidiéndole cortésmente que permitiera que mi lechuza llegara hasta Harry”.

“Más que cualquier cosa eres persistente, Moony,” dijo Sirius secamente. Otros ya se hubieran rendido.

“No tenía nada que perder,” respondió Remus, “y estaba esperando que a Albus se le agotaran las excusas”.

“¿Pero?”

“A Albus no se le agotaban las excusas.” Dijo Remus secamente. “Su respuesta fue otra de sus ‘Por Favor, sé paciente’. Probablemente habría presionado un poco más pero perdí mi trabajo una semana o algo así más tarde y tuve que volver a Francia para trabajar”.

Sirius se preguntó si Albus tendría algo que ver con eso pero alejó ese pensamiento. Probablemente, incluso ese viejo no hubiera llegado a tales extremos para denegarle a Remus su lugar en la vida de Harry.

Remus le sonrió, no era una sonrisa alegre sino más bien una depredadora. “Y entonces tú escapaste de Azkaban”.

“Y de repente Albus te necesitaba.” Concluyó Sirius. Él había sospechado al observar sigilosamente a Harry los meses anteriores como Padfoot, que Remus no había sido parte de su vida antes de su primer año escolar, pero él había esperado... “Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas”.

“Oh, y esto no acaba aquí,” dijo Remus. “Tan pronto como hizo su oferta de empleo, Albus dijo que debía prometerle dejar que Harry viniera a mí primero y no decir nada acerca de sus padres hasta que él preguntara; que podría entristecer a Harry si sacaba el tema a colación”.

Sirius se puso de pie de un salto, demasiado enfadado como para mantenerse sentado. “¿No lo prometiste, cierto?”

Remus levantó una mano, “Lo prometí sin ánimo de cumplir. Una vez que se es Merodeador...” dejó que su voz se desvaneciera pero Sirius captó el mensaje; Remus habría intentado encontrar alguna manera de eludir los deseos de Albus. “Pero entonces me encontré con Harry y yo... Yo no podía hablar”.

“¿Qué?” Sirius estalló.

“Prácticamente me congelé,” se sonrojó de vergüenza. “Había luchado tanto por ver a Harry que había olvidado el hecho de que él no sería el mismo niño caprichoso que me llamaba Mooey y me pedía que lo alzara en brazos tan pronto como pasara por la puerta. En vez de eso, había un niño de trece años extremadamente callado que no me conocía ¡Por Merlín! Y... y no lo había considerado hasta que lo vi: ¿Y qué pasa si no le gusto? Y qué pasa si descubre mi problema peludo y...” Remus paró abruptamente.

Sirius paró de pasearse y se arrojó en la silla de las visitas en frente de Remus. Él podía entender la posición de Remus. Él había tenido sus propios momentos de desorientación con Harry, intentando reconciliar el niño feliz que él amaba incondicionalmente con el adolescente que se mantenía vigilante, hablaba de forma breve, un adolescente que no le conocía y al que no conocía. “Así que esperaste”.

Remus asintió descontento. “Me dí cuenta que debía haberle hablado tan pronto como me presenté y mandar al diablo mi falta de valor y el interés bien intencionado de Albus.” Suspiró. “Porque esa es la cosa, Padfoot: superficialmente todas las acciones de Albus parecen hechas basadas en su preocupación bien intencionada y el deseo de querer proteger a Harry, especialmente cuando consideramos el papel de Harry como El-Niño-Que-Vivió.” Hizo otra pausa. “Individualmente, ninguna de las acciones de Albus son siniestras”.

“Evadió el sistema y el testamento.” Señaló Sirius.

“Sí, ¿Pero sabía él con certeza el contenido del testamento? ¿Recuerdas si él fue un testigo?” respondió Remus.

Sirius sacudió su cabeza. No podía recordar quienes habían firmado como testigos con claridad.

“Y, sin el testamento, llevar a Harry con Petunia era probablemente lo que la Oficina de Orfandad Mágica hubiera hecho de todas formas,” continuó. “Petunia es el pariente vivo más cercano a Harry. Añade a eso que Harry estaba probablemente más seguro en el mundo muggle, a salvo de los mortífagos que buscaban venganza en ese momento, y estoy seguro de que Albus manteniendo a los demás lejos de Harry fue también una forma de garantizar su seguridad.” Se encogió de hombros ligeramente. “Y, por algunos comentarios que Albus ha dejado caer, creo que él esperaba que Harry tuviera una educación normal dado que nuestro mundo había caído bajo la locura de El-Niño-Que-Vivió”.

“¿Exactamente cómo empezó eso?” Preguntó Sirius. “Nadie sabe realmente qué pasó más allá de los hechos y...”

“Probablemente una combinación de Hagrid y Peter,” interrumpió Remus. “Hagrid nunca fue el más discreto de la Orden y sospecho bastante de que Peter o más bien Wormtail estuvo allí esa noche. Creo que él vio lo que ocurrió y le contó el cuento a todo aquel que pudo para llamar la atención sobre Harry y desviarla de sí mismo”.

“Mierda.” Dijo Sirius. “Si él estuvo allí cuando yo estaba allí...”

“Entonces él sabía que irías tras él,” dijo Remus sonriendo tristemente. “Eso explica porque fue capaz de superarte”.

Sirius desplazó el pensamiento lejos y se volvió a enfocar en Harry. “Ok,” dijo lentamente, “Así que de momento tenemos que aceptar que Dumbledore reubicó a Harry con las mejores intenciones...”Cuando él había considerado el tema solo había llegado a esa conclusión, pero era reconfortante saber que Remus estaba de acuerdo.

“Pero eso no explica porque ha pasado por alto los abusos,” dijo Remus interrumpiendo.

Sirius se quedó quieto. “¿Lo sabes con certeza?”

“Terminé pasando una gran cantidad de tiempo supervisando detenciones de los gemelos Weasley, Fred y George.” Empezó Remus. “Minerva continuó dejándolos a mi cargo como venganza por nuestros días de escuela, creo, y...”

“¿Qué tiene que ver esto con...”

“Recuerda que Ron es el mejor amigo de Harry.” Remus interrumpió. “Los gemelos están en Gryffindor y en el equipo de quidditch con Harry. Le tienen mucho aprecio a Harry, tanto como para considerarlo un miembro Weasley honorario”.

La confusión de Sirius se disipó.

Remus entrelazó sus dedos sobre su estómago. “La semana pasada, al principio de su detención, hice un comentario sobre que estaba preocupado acerca de la vida familiar de uno de sus amigos, y mientras no quise ponerlos en posición de revelar sus confidencias apreciaría cualquier información que pudieran darme,” él suspiró. “Ellos inmediatamente supieron que era Harry y estuvieron reacios a hablar, pero una vez que empezaron...”

“No pudieron parar,” acabó Sirius por él.

Los ojos de Remus relampagueaban furiosos. “El verano después de su primer año, lo encontraron encerrado en su habitación y pobremente alimentado. Ellos recuperaron su baúl de una alacena cerrada bajo las escaleras, la cual tenía un viejo dibujo pegado con cinta que ponía ‘Habitación de Harry’. Ellos dijeron que no creían que Harry hubiera recibido alguna vez regalos de Navidad o cumpleaños. Saben que su ropa es de segunda mano. El resto, bueno, es todo especulativo”.

Sirius agarró los brazos de la silla, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

“Cuando dimití, traté de contarle a Albus sobre lo que los gemelos me habían dicho y no se le veía sorprendido del todo,” dijo Remus, en un tono calmado, contrastando con su mirada furiosa. “Él dijo que efectivamente, mientras que los familiares de Harry no le proveían del mejor cuidado, la casa de los Dursley continuaba siendo el sitio más seguro para Harry. En mi opinión, no quiere darse cuenta no sólo del maltrato, sino de las consecuencias del mismo que tienen en un niño”.

Sirius elevó sus cejas ante el muy evidente regaño que mostraban sus palabras. “Quizás deberíamos dejar esto. Ninguno de nosotros puede permitirse ir tras los muggles o Dumbledore sin tener la palabra asesinato en mente. Vamos a alejar a Harry de ellos, lo prometo”.

Su amigo lo miró fijamente por un momento, el fuego de sus ojos se desvanecía. “Nunca pensé que vería el día en que Sirius Black abogara por la precaución”.

“Harry,” Sirius dijo firmemente, “es más importante que nada. He aprendido mi lección”.

“Bien dicho, Sirius.” Remus se acercó y le dio una palmadita en el brazo de forma orgullosa. Dudó momentáneamente hasta que Sirius le hizo un gesto de ‘vamos, suéltalo’. “Sólo me estaba preguntando si querías que te contara acerca de los primeros dos años de Harry en Hogwarts”.

“¡Pues claro! ¡Quiero saberlo todo sobre Harry!” Respondió Sirius de inmediato. ¿Por qué Remus se mostraba tan vacilante? Se congeló. “¿Ha... ha pasado algo?”

Remus suspiró pesadamente. “Me temo que no va a gustarte.”


	4. Iniciando Operación Pronglet: 4

“Recuerda,” dijo Remus, una vez pudo calmar a Sirius lo suficiente para continuar, “Obtuve toda la información de los gemelos y algunos datos en conversaciones con los profesores”.

“Mejor dímelo ya,” dijo Sirius. “No puede ser peor de lo que me estoy imaginando”.

Remus hizo una sonrisita. “Durante el primer año de Harry, Albus contrató a Voldemort para enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras”.

Sirius se quedó boquiabierto. La volvió a cerrar. “¿Hizo qué?”

“Para ser honestos Albus contrató a un hombre, Quirrell, lo único es que Voldemort lo estaba poseyendo”.

“¿Y Dumbledore no lo sabía?” preguntó Sirius, en shock.

Kreacher apareció y dejó una bandeja con una botella de Firewhiskey y dos vasos. Desapareció de nuevo.

Remus sirvió la bebida a Sirius antes de servirse él y retomó su sitio. “Volveremos a esta excelente cuestión después pero primero deja que me explique propiamente”.

Sirius asintió de mala gana.

“La primera historia que los gemelos me explicaron es en realidad cómo Harry consiguió entrar en el equipo de Quidditch: Aparentemente, en su primera lección de vuelo, Malfoy robó algo de Nevill Longbottom y despegó cuando Hooch estaba ausente. Harry fue tras Malfoy y cuando tiró ese objeto, Harry lo cogió. Harry tiene poca tolerancia para el bullying”.

Su viejo amigo dio a Sirius una mirada intencionada y Sirius tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse.

“No diría que lo que hacíamos era bullying; eran bromas,” murmuró defensivamente.

“Hacer una broma haciendo que toda la escuela sea verde durante un día no es bullying,” Remus admitió, “pero, tirar constantemente maleficios a Severus solo porque él y Lily eran amigos y ella no prestó atención a James hasta nuestro sexto año sí que es traspasar la línea. Y te aconsejo que lo confieses a Harry. Te respetará más por aceptar tus pecados que por insistir que lo que hacías no era bullying”.

Sirius asintió suavemente, aunque estaba fastidiado ante la crítica y el consejo. “Entonces, vi a Harry jugando a Quidditch,” dijo, cambiando el tema antes de discutir, “es increíble”.

La expresión de Remus se suavizó. “¿Lo es, verdad? Y aparentemente Harry cayendo de su escoba es una tradición. En su primer partido, Quirrell, o mejor Voldemort, hechizó su escoba para que lo matase”.

¿Voldemort casi mató a Harry en su primer año? Sirius bebió el Firewhiskey y tosió violentamente cuando tocó el final de su garganta.

“Hermione Granger pensó que era Severus y prendió fuego a su traje…”

Sirius casi se ahogó de la risa. Si no le hubiera gustado la joven bruja que había ayudado a Harry en salvarlo, ese trozo de información ciertamente lo habría hecho.

“… y al hacerlo, sin querer paró a Quirrell – Voldemort,” Remus bebió de su Firewhiskey. “Los gemelos luego me contaron que no sería la última vez que Harry se enfrentaría con él”.

Sirius volvió a servir otro vaso. “Que conste que esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba”.

“Bueno, la segunda historia es peor que la primera y no es ni la última,” dijo Remus frotando su frente cansado. “Aparentemente, Hagrid consiguió un huevo de dragón y eclosionó. Harry y sus amigos consiguieron que Charlie, quien trabaja en una reserva de dragones, viniera y cogiese el dragón en medio de la noche en una expedición de contrabando. Desafortunadamente, fueron descubiertos, perdieron un montón de puntos y tuvieron que cumplir un castigo. Minerva cedió la detención a Filch y éste a Hagrid – sin duda, una manera de disculparse por meterlos en problemas”.

Sirius esperó impacientemente que Remus continuara.

“Él los llevó al Bosque Prohibido aparentemente para buscar un unicornio herido. Harry se encontró con el espectro de Voldemort bebiendo sangre de unicornio, y últimamente tuvo que ser rescatado por un centauro,” dijo Remus.

Sirius cuidadosamente bebió su segunda bebida. “Bueno, al menos sabemos que está allí afuera. Voldemort, me refiero”.

Remus hizo una mueca. “Esto no es el final, Sirius. Harry y sus amigos de alguna forma descubrieron que Albus había escondido la famosa Piedra Filosofal de Flamel en la escuela y que Voldemort estaba detrás de ella para conseguir la inmortalidad. Cuando lo descubrieron, Dumbledore estaba fuera del terreno en el Ministerio, fueron a revisar las protecciones de Albus, y descubrieron que habían sido rotas y fueron tras el ladrón”.

“No me lo digas,” Sirius se desplomó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza.  

“Harry y sus amigos consiguieron pasar todas las trampas, y Harry lo detuvo. Los gemelos no sabían cómo lo pudo parar porque aparentemente Harry nunca más habló de eso y Hermione tuvo que quedarse detrás para cuidar de Ron, que estaba herido. Lo que sí saben es que al final, Quirrel desapareció – muerto supongo, por la posesión – y que Harry… estuvo en la enfermería durante días”.

Sirius abrió los ojos para ver a Remus beber. “Así que, para recapitular, mi ahijado va a Hogwarts, supuestamente el lugar mágico más seguro en Inglaterra, ¿y sobrevive a tres encuentros con Voldemort en un año?”

“Sin mencionar, Albus contratando a Voldemort y escondiendo un artefacto en la escuela para atraerlo,” Remus añadió tensamente.

Era un buen punto. Llevaba a otros puntos buenos cuyos cuestionaban si Albus había perdido el juicio enteramente…

“Mejor cuéntame sobre el segundo año de Harry antes de que decida tragarme toda la botella,” dijo Sirius, volviendo al tema.

Remus suspiró fuertemente. “Bueno, primeramente, creo que se puede relacionar con uno de los ítems que tienes apuntados en tu pizarra.” Apuntó su varita a la sección titulada Caza y Destrucción de los Horrocruxes, y trazó una línea en uno de los ítems. “Harry ya ha lidiado con el diario”.

Casi una hora después, Sirius acabó de escuchar a Remus explicándole todas las aventuras de Harry rescatando a Ginny Weasley y sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad. Respiró hondo después de conseguir mantener controladas sus emociones. ¡Su ahijado casi murió – otra vez!

“¿Estás bien, Padfoot?” preguntó Remus.

Sirius vio que lo estaba observando con gran preocupación. Gesticuló vagamente a su amigo. “Sólo estoy…”

“¿Tratando de no asustarte?” completó Remus. “Creo que hiperventilé durante diez minutos”.

“¿Sobre qué parte?” preguntó Sirius en tensión. “La parte en que Harry habla Pársel como Voldemort? ¿O la parte en que toda la escuela se volvió contra él?” Aunque la parte en que los gemelos nombran Harry como un Señor Oscuro era bastante graciosa. “O la parte en que casi muere comido por una Acromantula? ¡O la parte en que casi es comido por un maldito basilisco, salvando a una niña estúpida que debería saber mejor que escribir en un diario que te habla de regreso! ¡Oh! ¡Y no olvidemos la parte en que lucha contra una parte del alma del viejo Voldepants! ¡Otra vez!”

Estaba gritando mientras finalizaba las últimas frases.

Remus lo miró alzando las cejas.

Sirius tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se frotó los ojos. “Lo siento, Remus. Es sólo…”

“No, tu reacción más o menos se parece a la mía cuando los gemelos acabaron de contarme todo” dijo Remus con una sonrisa. “Sí que evité la parte de niña estúpida ya que esa niña en cuestión es una Weasley”.

“Siempre fuiste el diplomático del grupo,” dijo Sirius, dejando que algo de su enfado se vaya; el resto le hizo volver al tema. “¡No puedo creer que Dumbledore no supiera qué estaba pasando!”

“Ah, sí. ¿Te lo hace pensar, verdad?” dijo Remus pensativo. “Después de todo, en seguida que Fred, o fue George, de todas formas, tan pronto mencionaron la petrificación, inmediatamente empecé a pensar…”

“¿Qué criaturas pueden petrificar a otro ser viviente?” asintió Sirius enérgicamente. El mismo pensamiento se le había ocurrido a él mientras Remus se lo contaba.

“Por no mencionar que Slytherin se asocia con una mascota serpiente y ya que claramente el monstruo estaba escondido en la Cámara de los Secretos de Slytherin…” suspiró Remus. “Concluí que era un basilisco antes de que los gemelos llegasen a la parte de las arañas”.

“Bueno, tú también eras el más inteligente de nuestro grupo en los viejos tiempos, Moony,” bromeó Sirius.

Remus sonrió otra vez y compartieron un momento de camaradería con un dejo de tristeza por todo lo que perdieron.

“Aun así,” Remus carraspeó, “cuestioné a Minerva y Pomona después de mi sesión con los gemelos queriendo saber por qué ellas no habían descubierto que era un basilisco antes tampoco. Aparentemente, Albus comunicó a todo el profesorado que se centraran en los estudiantes y en las clases; que él ya seguía con la investigación”.

Sirius saltó de su silla.

“Ellos lo creyeron y no hicieron un esfuerzo en investigar más a fondo,” Remus frunció el ceño, “no creo que Albus supiera dónde estaba la Cámara exactamente o cómo entrar en ella, pero creo que sabía que el monstruo era un basilisco y que Voldemort debía estar poseyendo a alguien en la escuela de nuevo para abrir la Cámara. En mi opinión, creo que Albus estaba haciendo lo máximo que podía para resolver el problema aunque aborrezco su decisión de continuar como si todo fuera normal, poniendo la vida de los alumnos en riesgo. Así que, ¿Creo que puso otra trampa para que hubiera otro encuentro entre Voldemort y Harry? No.”

Sirius paró de dar vueltas y se encaró a Remus, dándose en cuenta de lo que estaba implicando. “¿Crees que él deliberadamente puso las trampas en el primer año de Harry?”

Remus cogió su Firewhiskey y lo sorbió. “He tenido más tiempo para pensar en esto que tú, Padfoot”.

Sirius observó a Remus y reconoció la mirada en su cara demasiado bien. “No me va a gustar esto tampoco, ¿verdad?”

“No,” dijo Remus sinceramente. “Deberías sentarte”.

Sirius fulminó con la mirada a Remus pero se volvió a sentar.

“Imagínate que por un momento tú eres Albus. Sabes la historia del El-Niño-Que-Vivió contada a cada niño; que Voldemort atacó a los Potter, James y Lily murieron pero Harry no; que de alguna manera la Maldición Asesina rebotó y mató a Voldemort. Crees que la historia es probablemente cierta pero no sabes de seguro cómo Harry sobrevivió la maldición aunque tienes teorías, y no sabes certeramente si Voldemort está muerto aunque también tienes tus teorías”.

“Y si tienes tus teorías, tienes que probarlas,” meditó Sirius.

“Exacto,” Remus señaló a Sirius, “diez puntos para Gryffindor. Así que, asumamos que Albus tiene oídos por todos lados y está casi convencido de que Voldemort sigue por allí, en forma de fantasma pero tratando de encontrar un cuerpo”.

“Todo el caso de la Piedra Filosofal era una trampa para determinar si Voldemor estaba vivo o no, ¿cierto?” Sirius entendió rápidamente. “Puede que ni siquiera fuese la piedra verdadera”.

“Dudo que lo fuera y estoy casi seguro que las protecciones no eran más que un show ya que, con respecto hacia Harry y sus amigos, eran de primer año y consiguieron pasarlas,” dijo Remus. “No, creo que el plan de Albus era bastante simple: poner una trampa para Voldemort y ver si aparecía”.

“Sólo que utilizó a Harry y a la piedra como cebo,” dijo Sirius, sintiendo como su furia crecía de nuevo.

“Sí, Albus usó a Harry como cebo,” Remus afirmó suavemente. “Después de todo, ¿por qué esperar hasta que Harry entre en la escuela para preparar la trampa?”

Sirius tembló, helado por ese pensamiento.

Remus bufó. “Estoy seguro de que Albus nunca anticipó que Harry intentara proteger la piedra de Voldemort directamente, pero creo que él sabía que había una posibilidad que Voldemort atacase a Harry si se presentara la oportunidad – y si hubiera pasado le hubiera servido para comprobar sus teorías sobre Harry”.

Sirius se levantó de nuevo.

“Siéntate, Padfoot.” Ordenó Remus secamente. “Estoy seguro de que Albus creía que el riesgo era mínimo – ciertamente, Voldemort no atacaría a Harry donde todo el mundo pudiera verlo – pero si un encuentro entre ellos ocurría…” suspiró, “estoy seguro que Albus pensó en un ataque de arrogancia de que él tenía la ventaja y estaría allí en el momento oportuno para evitar que nada serio ocurriese. Y sinceramente, Harry no era el único en peligro, sino que puso en riesgo toda la escuela llena de niños, especialmente si consideras que Voldemort poseía a un profesor”.

“¿Crees que Albus sabía que era Quirrell?” preguntó Sirius, volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

Remus se encogió de hombros. “Encuentro difícil de creer que no lo sospechara pero creo que Albus se quedó encerrado en su propio esquema. Quería enganchar a Voldemort con las manos en la masa intentando robar la piedra, falsa o real”.

“Y a causa de esto Harry casi termina muerto,” Sirius murmuró negativamente.

“Cierto y esto nos lleva a Albus testando teorías sobre Harry y cómo sobrevivió a la maldición asesina,” dijo Remus. “Hay tres de las cuales seguro que Albus ha considerado: una, Harry pudo evitar la maldición con su propio poder, probablemente accidentalmente en defensa propia; dos, Lily hizo algo antes de morir para protegerlo; tres, fue una combinación de los dos”.

“Voy a decir para que conste que no estoy para nada feliz de que Albus haya testeado con Harry,” dijo Sirius indignado. “No tenía ningún derecho…”

“Concuerdo con eso,” dijo Remus para calmarlo, “pero intelectualmente, puedo apreciar la curiosidad de Albus. ¿No tienes curiosidad?”

“Solo estoy feliz de que haya sobrevivido, Remus,” dijo Sirius firmemente. “¡A la mierda cómo!”

“Y aquí habla el Gryffindor,” se quejó Remus. “Honestamente, ¿si puedes comprender cómo Harry sobrevivió a la maldición entonces qué puedes hacer con esa información?”

“Aplicarla a otros si es posible,” respondió Sirius. “Vale, vale, veo lo que tratas de decir. ¿Entonces que concluyó Albus de su experimento?”

“No lo sé,” admitió Remus, “pero personalmente creo que Albus descartó la número uno bastante rápido después de la llegada de Harry a la escuela”.

Sirius frunció el ceño, “¿Por qué? Harry es un mago poderoso. ¡Estaba haciendo magia desde niño! ¡Tiene un Patronus corpóreo a los trece, Moony!”

“Puede, pero, descartando DADA, él no tiene nada de especial como estudiante,” Remus añadió. “Creo que parte de eso es la compañía que tiene: Ron es demasiado promedio y Hermione es demasiado buena”.

“¿Crees que se está quedando en esa posición deliberadamente para que sus amigos no estén celosos?”

“No estoy seguro si es deliberadamente, pero si. Tengo que decir habiendo trabajado con él que su poder puede estar reprimido.” Remus suspiró. “Probablemente a causa de los muggles. Si aprendió siendo niño que la magia era mala y que hacer cosas extrañas era malo entonces…”

Sirius movió la mano para indicar que lo entendía. “Entonces, crees que Albus observó sus calificaciones y descartó la opción de que Harry solo hubiera sido la causa de su supervivencia. Crees que Albus decidió que Lily había hecho algo”.

“Lo creo,” Remus tosió y parecía estar un poco avergonzado. “Y sé que lo hizo”.

“Tú sabes cómo… ¿qué? ¿Qué hizo?” demandó Sirius, inclinándose hacia delante.

“No lo sé exactamente,” apuntó Remus, “pero me escribió antes de que me fuera para mi última misión, preguntando por mi opinión sobre algo que había encontrado en un antiguo libro de Runas sobre magia de brujas. Era un hechizo de protección. Requería la sangre de un niño y la sangre de la madre, y el sacrificio de la propia vida de la madre para que se activara. Crea, para explicarlo de alguna manera, una barrera de sangre protectora alrededor del niño, unida a su cuerpo. El que mató la madre no podría tocar nunca al niño sin castigo”.

Sirius se quedó mirando a Remus en shock. “Merlín, Remus, eso suena a…”

“¿A casi magia negra? Eso es lo que le escribí de vuelta. Le dije que no era ilegal ya que no estaba en la lista de magia prohibida pero no se vería muy bien que utilizase la sangre de su hijo en un hechizo que no fuese magia familiar.” Remus se revolvió el pelo. “Habían unas condiciones especiales que tenían que ser cumplidas en el sacrificio también – en particular, el atacante tenía que matarla a ella en específico para llegar al niño. Era una posibilidad remota. Lily me escribió de vuelta para decirme que haría todo lo necesario para proteger a Harry. Esa es la ultima carta que recibí de ellos”.

“Espera,” dijo Sirius, “dijiste que ¿el atacante – Voldemort – tendría que matarla porque necesitaba estar muerta para llegar a Harry específicamente?”

Los ojos de Remus se abrieron, inmediatamente dándose cuenta de la implicación. “Crees que… bueno, tiene sentido que el hechizo funcionara, pero… ¿Voldemort iba detrás de Harry?”

“¿Te contaron alguna vez porqué se escondieron, Moony?” preguntó Sirius. “James solo me contó que Dumbledore había recibido información y ellos pensaron que era buena idea”.

“Me contaron lo mismo pero…” dijo Remus mientras golpeteaba sus dedos en el brazo de la silla. “Los Longbottom también fueron a esconderse al mismo tiempo ¿Verdad? ¿Por la misma información? Neville nació alrededor del mismo tiempo que Harry… pero por qué Voldemort iría detrás de niños, a no ser…” paró abruptamente, las piezas del puzzle se iban uniendo. “¿Qué pasaría si hubiera una maldita profecía?”

“Sé quien podría contester eso,” dijo Sirius secamente. “Aunque no lo hará”.

“No, si Albus creyera que había una profecía, se la quedaría para sí mismo,” gruñó Remus furiosamente.

Kreacher volvió a aparecer con una bandeja de comida para cenar y los dos se centraron en su cena silenciosamente, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

“Vale,” dijo Sirius, apartando su plato y cogiendo el zumo de calabaza, “vamos a recapitular lo que sabemos”.

Remus asintió. “James y Lily se escondieron a causa de una información provista por Albus. Asumamos que es una profecía que concierne a Harry,” apuntó su varita al plan de la pizarra y añadió una cosa más por hacer ‘Revisar el DOM por si hay una profecía para Harry registrada’.

“Peter los engaña y Voldemort intenta matar…” Sirius intentó aguantar un sollozo, “intenta matar a Harry pero Lily lo protege con un antiguo hechizo protector de sangre. Voldemort es… vencido pero no está muerto”.

“No creo que todo fuera la protección sola,” corrigió Remus, “creo que la maldición chocó contra la barrera, y aunque no pudo frenarla del todo, disminuyó su velocidad lo necesario para que Harry tuviera tiempo de devolverla hacia Voldemort. La cicatriz es donde la maldición hizo contacto con la protección sino, no hubiera dejado marca”.

“¿Pensé que dijiste que Dumbledore descartó el poder de Harry como causa? Preguntó Sirius confuso.

“Estoy seguro que Albus lo hizo,” insistió Remus, “Yo, por otra parte, tomando en cuenta de que Harry mostró signos de ser un mago muy poderoso antes de ese momento, y tomando en cuenta que probablemente haya reprimido su poder para poder vivir con los muggles para no ser objeto de más furia. De las tres teorías de cómo Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, me quedo con  la tercera, una combinación entre Lily y Harry lo protegió”.

“Bueno, nunca apostaría contra ti así que…” Sirius movió su mano majestuosamente hacia Remus, “continuemos, estúpidamente entrego Harry a Hagrid, la rata me tiende una trampa y me envían directamente a Azkaban”.

“Y Albus deja a Harry con su tía, su pariente más próximo,” se estremeció Remus.

“Y el familiar consanguíneo más cercano,” Sirius añadió pensativo. “Sabes que Lily puso barreras de sangre en la casa muggle de su hermana – lo dijo después del ataque a sus padres que no tomaría ningún riesgo con la poca familia que le quedaba, tanto si su hermana quería o no”.

“¿En serio?” Remus parpadeó. “Estás pensando algo por lo que normalmente no es buena señal,” dijo mientras Sirius seguía callado.

“¿Y si Dumbledore examinó a Harry y se dio cuenta que había una protección basada en la sangre que lo rodeaba y llegó a una conclusión errónea?” propuso Sirius. “¿Y si asumió que las barreras de sangre que hay alrededor de la casa de Petunia fueron puestas allí para Harry por si algo le pasaba a Lily? ¿Una extensión de la protección que ya había puesto sobre el niño?”

“Mágicamente funcionaría,” dijo Remus, repasando la idea en su cabeza, “la sangre de Lily en las dos protecciones… las dos de natura protectora… posiblemente Harry residiendo en la casa permitió que la barrera de sangre se mantuviera intacta, si no hubiera necesitado la renovación de Lily cada año. Es posible que la casa de los Dursley sea el lugar más seguro para él desde una perspectiva mágica”.

“Bueno, a la mierda con eso,” dijo Sirius secamente. “Obviamente no es el lugar más seguro para Harry según las otras perspectivas”.

“Cierto,” dijo Remus. Entrecerró los ojos mientras Sirius apuntaba la varita hacia la pizarra, ‘Revisar las protecciones’ apareció.

Sirius se levantó, sintiéndose inquieto otra vez. “¿Dónde nos quedamos en la recapitulación?”

“Albus dejó a Harry con Petunia…”

“Y lo dejó allí en exilio en el mundo muggle durante diez largos años,” Sirius sacudió su cabeza. “No creo que le perdone por eso”.

“No estoy seguro si estoy en el modo de perdonarle tampoco,” murmuró Remus. Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la pizarra, “Harry cumple los once, le llega la carta de Hogwarts y Hagrid lo reintroduce al mundo mágico”.

“Muy mal”.

“Bastante,” dijo Remus. Añadió a la sección del plan llamada ‘Educación’ y escribió otro ítem a la creciente lista: ‘Enseñarle cultura mágica, etiqueta y su linaje’. Se aclaró la garganta. “Harry va a Hogwarts donde Albus lo testea para saber cómo sobrevivió a la maldición asesina y equivocadamente asume que fue gracias a la protección de Lily más que el poder de Harry”. Otro ítem apareció debajo ‘Proteger Harry’, ‘Estudiar el hechizo de Lily’.

“Harry vence a Voldemort otra vez,” añadió Sirius, “y Dumbledore tiene su prueba de que Voldemort está vivo de alguna forma.” Caminó y tocó la sección de los horrorcruxes. “Y sabemos cómo”.

“Aunque probablemente en ese punto de la historia, Albus no lo sabe ya que hay numerosos rituales oscuros  que podrían haber ayudado a mantener a Voldemort en esta vida”.

Remus murmuró. “No, Albus no lo descubre hasta el segundo año de Harry cuando Harry destruye el horrorcrux del diario,” suspiró. “Es posible que Albus esté buscando los otros”.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. “Si está, no ha progresado mucho. Tengo el beneficio de la nota de Reg así que al menos tengo idea del número. Tengo el horrorcrux del guardapelo y puedo poner las manos encima de la copa cuando me apodere de la cámara de los LeStrange. Necesitamos saber cómo eliminarlos y descubrir dónde están los que faltan pero que me cuelguen antes de ir a pedir ayuda a Dumbledore”.

“¿Sabes cómo eliminarlos?”

“Sé cómo crear un Horrorcrux – pues era parte de la sección avanzada en magia oscura que mi padre me hizo aprender, pero eliminarlos… no. Supongo que puedo preguntarle a Harry como lo hizo”.

“Los Unspeakables* puede que lo sepan,” ofreció Remus. “Tienes a ‘Conquerir el Ministerio’ debajo de tu sección ‘Conquerir el Mundo’. No dolería usarlos a ellos y al DMLE si vamos a ello – deberían ser informados de que Voldemort aún es una amenaza viable y sospecho que Albus no les ha dicho nada”.

“Volvamos a eso,” dijo Sirius enérgicamente, girando su varita, “Vale, después del segundo año de Harry, Albus sabe cómo Voldemort sobrevivió. Luego, me doy cuenta de que Peter está en Hogwarts y, bueno, todos sabemos lo que pasó después; Tuve que ser rescatado por Harry y escapar en un hipogrifo”.

Remus dio una palmada a la espalda. “Pero te has quedado, Sirius. No has dejado que Albus te apartase otra vez,” apuntó hacia la pizarra. “Esto necesita trabajo pero es un plan sólido para sacar a Harry de la casa de los Dursleys y para protegerlo en el futuro.” Se giró hacia su amigo, en sus ojos solo se veía determinación. “No voy a dejar que Albus me aparte otra vez tampoco. Lo que sea que necesites, Padfoot; cuenta conmigo”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como ya se habrá notado, hay varias palabras que no he traducido del inglés porque me parece que no tienen el mismo significado en español, como Unspeakables, o el mismo significado emocional, como Pronglet o Moony. Si nadie se queja voy a seguir traduciendolo así y sino ya lo editaré. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer :))


	5. Asegurando la Custodia de Pronglet: 1

**Parte 2: Asegurando la Custodia de Pronglet (La broma a Fudge)**

 

_20 de Junio de 1994._

 

“¡Brian!” Cornelius Fudge saludó al abogado amistosamente. “Fantástico verte de nuevo”.

“Que gusto verte a ti también, Cornelius.” Brian Cutter estrechó la mano de Cornelius y la sacudió firmemente. Los dos habían atendido a Hogwarts juntos y no solo habían sido compañeros de dormitorio sino también amigos cercanos. Sabía que en parte, su antigua relación era lo que había ayudado a Brian a conseguir una cita con Cornelius tan rápido. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la bruja al lado de Cornelius en una muda cuestión para saber por qué estaba allí.

“Oh, ella es Dolores Umbridge, mi sub-secretaria principal; Dolores, estoy seguro que recuerdas Brian de Cutter, Glock y Baron.” Los introdujo Cornelius distraídamente, moviendo la mano mientras se daban la mano protocolariamente.

“Por supuesto,” dijo Dolores con una tonta sonrisa, “aunque tengo que decir que estoy sorprendida por tu urgencia en quedar con nuestro querido Ministro”.

Brian le sonrió. “Es un placer conocerte, Madame Umbridge. He oído muchas cosas de mis asociados sobre tu trabajo en el Ministerio”.

Fue el tono que hizo el cumplido, no el contenido, y Brian consiguió parar su sonrisa mientras Dolores se sonrojaba coquetamente.

“Aún así,” continuó Brian, “me temo que es un tema bastante delicado y no estoy seguro que usted entenderá mi necesidad de hablar con el Ministro a solas”.

La breve expresión de furia que enmarcó su cara indicó una cosa completamente distinta y miró al Ministro, obviamente esperando que él solicitara su presencia.

“Está bien, Dolores,” Cornelius agitando la mano hacia la puerta, “Hablaré contigo más adelante si es necesario”.

Dolores asintió de forma brusca. Articuló algunas palabras de despedida a Brian y salió. 

Cornelius suspiró. “Mis disculpas, Brian. Parece que piensa que no puedo funcionar sin ella y honestamente, es de mucha ayuda”.

Brian levantó su varita. “¿Te importa que asegure la zona?”

Cornelius levantó una ceja. “Mi oficina es uno de los sitios más seguros de Inglaterra, Brian”.

“Este es un asunto…”

“Delicado,” terminó Cornelius. “Está bien”.

Rápidamente Brian erigió la barrera de privacidad más fuerte que podía, que también evitaría cualquier hechizo de escucha y observador o cualquier otro artefacto. Se sentó en la silla que Cornelius le ofreció y declinó la oferta de bebida. En su lugar, abrió su maletín y sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino.

Cornelius lo aceptó con el ceño fruncido y empezó a leer.

" _Mr. Cutter,_

_Deseo contratar sus servicios para el caso de Sirius Black._

_Al asumir recientemente el título de Lord de la Casa de los Black, me encontré trastornado por su huída de Azkabán y más reciente, de Hogwarts. Al realizar una investigación más profunda me encuentro más perturbado por las irregularidades en su primer encarcelamiento. Entiendo que ahora hay una orden de Beso en vista por lo que si mis preocupaciones son acertadas sería un acto grave de injusticia y me disgustaría enormemente si se prueba cierto._

_Para este propósito, le doy autorización para acercarse al Ministro de mi parte para solicitar una investigación especial, así este asunto podrá ser resuelto a mi satisfacción – ya sea limpiando el nombre de Sirius o poniéndolo otra vez en custodia. A disposición del Ministerio pondré los fondos necesarios des de la cámara de los Black en el caso de no tener suficientes fondos con el presupuesto actual._

_Atentamente,_

_Lord Black"_

Brian lo observó mientras dejaba el papel en la mesa cuidadosamente.

“¿Ha aparecido un nuevo Lord Black?” preguntó Cornelius.

“Si,” confirmó Brian, “las cartas que he recibido tienen el sello official de la Casa; Gringotts ha confirmado el pago del anticipo de las cámaras de Black”.

“Estoy sorprendido,” dijo Cornelius de forma gruñona, “parecía que el título iba a ir al heredero de Lucius Malfoy cuando llegara a la madurez”.

"El heredero de los Malfoy podría haber sido uno de los candidatos a reclamar cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad, pero hay otros ya adultos de líneas menos conocidas que tienen también igual de derecho para reclamar porque descienden de hijas de la Casa como el chico Malfoy. Nunca se ha sabido públicamente quien nombró como heredero el último Lord Black,” Brian lo informó suavemente.

Cornelius hizo un sonido infeliz.

“A través de mi correspondencia, he comprobado que nuestro cliente está fuera del país actualmente y quiere limpiar el asunto de Sirius Black antes de llegar a Inglaterra y presentarse al Wizengamot.” Su cliente solo había permitido esto de ser revelado sobre su persona y Brian no lo cuestionó. “No es sorprendente cuando piensas que Sirius es probablemente el primer heredero pues proviene de la línea masculina principal”.

“No estoy seguro de que haya algo que aclarar,” discutió Cornelius, sentándose otra vez en su silla. “Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban  es un criminal peligroso responsable de la muerte de los Potter, el héroe Pettigrew y esos muggles. Todo el mundo lo sabe y estoy seguro que Lucius desafiará, en nombre de su hijo, el reclamo de este nuevo Lord Black”.

Había un tono testarudo en su expresión que Brian conocía bien desde sus días escolares. Brian pensó que sabía cuál era el problema; Lucius Malfoy había planeado ganar el prestigio y la riqueza de la Casa de los Black para su hijo y, sin duda, había influido en Cornelius en una posición dura sobre Sirius, quien era el heredero legítimo.

"Lucius no puede desafiar en nombre de Draco, Cornelius", murmuró Brian con calma, "no tiene bases legales o mágicas para hacerlo, ya que la magia de la familia Black claramente ha aceptado a otra persona. No puedo ver como el Wizengamot permitiría un desafío contra la magia familiar - crearía un gran precedente. Además, Lord Black supera a Lucius. Los Malfoy se casaron con la familia Black, por lo que Lord Black tiene primacía en su contrato matrimonial. Lucius deberá respetar los dictados de Lord Black, incluidos aquellos sobre Sirius Black ".

Cornelius asimiló esa noticia frunciendo los labios. Brian también sabía que la nueva agenda política de Lord Black podría adivinarse en cierta medida por el nombramiento de Brian como su representación. Cutter, Glock y Baron generalmente representaban familias de magos neutrales. Casi podía ver a Cornelius sacar la conclusión correcta de que Lucius Malfoy estaba a punto de ser neutralizado y eliminado como una persona de influencia en el panorama político; que la agenda extrema pro-purasangre que Malfoy propugnaba estaba a punto de ser desafiada. Tenía la sensación de que Cornelius vería la forma en que soplaba el viento y haría lo conveniente: apoyar al más poderoso Lord Black.

“¿Asumo que Lucius ha sido informado de que hay un nuevo Lord Black?” inquirió Cornelius.

Ah, Brian pensó, contento; Cornelius estaba intentando establecer cuando podría ir contra los deseos de Malfoy y ponerse del lado de Black abiertamente.

"Los miembros de la familia debían ser notificados hoy y entiendo que habrá una reunión familiar una vez que Lord Black regrese a Inglaterra,” dijo Brian. "Como dije, creo que Lord Black quiere que este asunto de Sirius Black se haya resuelto para que pueda tomar su posición públicamente sin tener que comentar sobre una situación que considera ambigua". Hizo un gesto expansivo. "No puede hacer una declaración de apoyo al Ministerio si cree que hay un potencial error judicial en juego". 

Cornelio murmuró y se recostó, contemplativamente. "Se plantearon preguntas cuando Black fue capturado en Hogwarts. Las ignoré en ese momento porque parecía muy improbable que pudiera ser inocente, y los comentarios fueron hechos por niños que acababan de sufrir un evento traumático con un hombre lobo y unos dementores". Él miró a Brian. "¿Lord Black mencionó las irregularidades con la convicción inicial?"

Brian ocultó su sonrisa cuando Cornelius pidió efectivamente que se le diera una excusa para abrir una investigación. "Examiné los registros oficiales. Hay una hoja de arresto y algunas declaraciones de testigos tomadas en el lugar de la explosión; la evidencia del dedo de Pettigrew. Las declaraciones de los testigos confirman que Pettigrew gritó algo acusador a Black sobre los Potter, y luego hubo una explosión cerca de Pettigrew. Le sacaron la varita a Black, pero nunca la examinaron. El Auror que lo arrestó, Moody, notó que Black parecía estar en un shock severo con cambios emocionales de humor que iban desde risas histéricas hasta, y cito "llanto agonizante". Notó que a Black se le había oído por casualidad murmurar "es mi culpa" en su estado histérico, pero Moody también declaró explícitamente que no podía considerarse una confesión ya que Black no estaba en condiciones de entender sus derechos legales". Se tomó un momento para hacer una pausa dramática. "El único otro elemento en ese archivo, Cornelius, es una orden de Crouch, firmada por Bagnold, para transportar a Black a Azkaban. En realidad no se presentaron cargos; no se brindó tratamiento médico; no existe un registro de interrogatorio. No pude encontrar una transcripción del juicio y no hay registro en el registro de la corte de un juicio en esas fechas”.

“¿No fue cuestionado o a juicio?” Cornelius se veía en shock.

“Parece que no,” dijo Brian solemnemente. “La preocupación de Lord Black parece acertada”.

Cornelius bufó, juntando sus manos sobre su gran estómago. “No tenía ni idea”.

“¿Por qué deberías?” demoró Brian. “Fue la previa administración que tiene la culpa”.

Los ojos de Cornelius se iluminaron. “Por supuesto, la administración anterior”.

Brian supo inmediatamente que había mordido el anzuelo. Se sacudió la parte delantera de sus ropas imitando un gesto distraído. “No es mi situación la adecuada para aconsejarte, viejo amigo, pero… no, no debería…”

“Por favor, Brian, si puede ayudarme para salir a delante en esta difícil situación, estaría muy agradecido,” dijo Cornelius.

“Lo pondría en las manos de Amelia Bones. Está a cargo de la DMLE y la situación con Black está bajo su jurisdicción y la oficina de Aurores,” Brian sugirió calmadamente. “Cuéntale sobre el caso y las irregularidades en la investigación original y que verifique lo que decían los chicos en Hogwarts. No diremos nada públicamente, o a nadie más, antes de que ella complete la investigación y llegue a una conclusión. Mientras tanto, informaré a Lord Black que estás llevando a cabo una investigación como él requería”.

Cornelius resopló y asintió. Tocó un espejo de comunicación entre las oficinas que se encontraba en su mesa y observó a Brian significativamente quien estaba quitando la barrera de privacidad. “Amelia, ¿podría venir a mi oficina inmediatamente, por favor?”

“Por supuesto, señor Ministro,” respondió Amelia enérgicamente.

Brian reemplazó la barrera de privacidad mientras Cornelius cerró el espejo. “Otra cosa, Cornelius, siento que debería alertarte sobre Lord Black”.

Cornelius asintió rápidamente para que el otro continuara.

“Ha tomado el control de la cámara de Sirius Black y tiene una copia del último testamento de los Potter. Sirius Black está nombrado como protector de Harry Potter en el evento de su muerte si Frank y Alice no pudieran asumir su custodia”. Dijo Brian seriamente. “He estado instruido para preparar los papeles de la custodia.” Miró a Cornelius. “Cree que si lo hago, Albus Dumbledore que había organizado la actual situación de custodia para el chico Potter buscará bloquearla y desafiarla”.

En la opinión de Brian, nunca era demasiado pronto para sacar a Harry Potter de su casa con sus parientes muggles. Había conocido a Petunia Dursley el día anterior y su rápida disposición para signar sus derechos del chico con la promesa de un poco de oro y una nueva casa era alarmante.

Los ojos de Cornelius se estrecharon. “Cualquier clamo de custodia será juzgado en sus méritos. Personalmente, nunca he estado de acuerdo de que el chico fuera puesto con muggles. ¿Sabes que hubo un accidente el verano anterior que causó que el chico huyera de su casa?”

Brian estuvo a punto de replicar cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta y Amelia entró con una gracia aguda y eficiente que habló de su entrenamiento como Auror. “¿Deseabas verme, Cornelius?” sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Brian. “Brian”.

“Amelia,” se levantó Brian y tomó sus manos entre las suyas dando un beso en sus nudillos. “Siempre es un placer, pero me temo que estoy aquí por negocios”.

Cornelius gesticuló a Amelia para que se sentara en la otra silla y le dio la carta de Lord Black. Ella la tomó y leyó a través de su monóculo. Observó después a Brian y otra vez a Cornelius. “Bueno, un nuevo Lord Black ciertamente pondrá el gato en medio de las palomas. ¿A qué se refiere con irregularidades?”

“Sirius Black nunca recibió un juicio,” Brian la informó.

“Exactamente,” dijo Cornelius, “lo que es muy problemático.” Unió sus manos y la miró fríamente. “¿Ves el problema?”

Ella presionó sus labios juntos. “¿Vas a requerir una investigación completa?”

“Sí, bajo tu personal jurisdicción dada la sensibilidad del asunto, Amelia.” Cornelius carraspeó. “Cuando Black fue capturado en Hogwarts, Harry Potter clamó que Black era inocente y que Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo. Obviamente, no lo tomé seriamente en el momento porque, bueno, creí que estaba traumatizado por los Dementores y el hombre-lobo, y confundido por Black porque todo el mundo sabe que Pettigrew murió y que Black lo mató. Sin embargo, ahora que sé que no hubo juicio… Me veo forzado a reconsiderar si Potter estaba diciendo la verdad”.

 “Ya veo,” dijo Amelia amablemente, “Me hubiera gustado que se me hubiera informado o a la oficina de los aurores mientras la escuela estaba abierta. Hogwarts terminó el curso la semana pasada. Probablemente, Potter se encuentre con sus parientes muggles y no veo a Albus Dumbledore dando la dirección”.

 “¿Puede que hubiera otros testimonios presentes?” preguntó Brian hábilmente. No quería revelar su propio conocimiento.

Cornelius palmeó sus manos y apuntó a Amelia. “¿El hombre-lobo? ¿Y algún otro… Profesor Snoop?”

“Severus Snape y Remus Lupin,” anotó Amelia. “Mi sobrina se decepcionó muchísimo cuando Lupin resignó el puesto; dijo que había sido el mejor profesor que habían tenido para DADA”.

“Había un chico y una chica con Potter, sus amigos,” añadió Cornelius. “Me temo que no recuerdo sus nombres aunque el chico era pelirrojo”.

“Entonces debe ser un Weasley. Susan debería ser capaz de decir quien ya que va en el mismo año,” dijo Amelia. “Buscaré el documento original de Sirius Black y me pondré a ello inmediatamente.” Tendió el pergamino a Brian. “Tal vez, Ministro, ¿deberíamos rescindir la orden del Beso a primera vista, por el momento? Si Black es potencialmente inocente, no podemos dejarlo ejecutar sin un juicio”.

Cornelius asintió. “Una precaución sabia, Amelia. Ponte a ello inmediatamente,” se inclinó hacia delante. “Amelia, si es posible me gustaría hacerlo sin involucrar a Albus. Parece reacciona exageradamente cuando algo involucra al chico Potter y parece que hay evidencia que la Casa de los Black podría pedir la tutela de Potter si miramos los términos del testamento de los Potter”.

Amelia volvió a mirar a Brian.

Brian asintió. “Sirius Black fue nombrado como potencial guardián en el caso de la muerte de los Potter. Frank y Alice Longbottom eran los primeros que en el momento tenía sentido – estaban casados y estables con un bebe no como Black – pero ahora…”

“Ciertamente,” dijo Cornelius compasivamente, “no están en condiciones de cuidar a Potter. Pero si el nuevo Lord Black es apto debemos tomar la demanda en serio”. 

“Lo entiendo,” dijo Amelia secamente, levantándose, “seré discreta”.

“Los reportes solo a mí, Amelia,” Cornelius esperó hasta que estuviera fuera de la oficina para volverse hacia Brian, quien se había levantado al mismo tiempo que Amelia. “Actualizaré en cuanto reciba noticias. Por favor, envía mis disculpas a Lord Black por las irregularidades y dale las gracias por llamar mi atención sobre ellas”.

Brian estrechó la mano de Cornelius. “Lo haré, Cornelius, y muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tus esfuerzos para resolver este asunto. ¿Debo organizar una transferencia de fondos?”

Cornelius sonrió. “Una donación para ayudar sería apreciada”.

Brian dejó el Ministerio sonriendo; Lord Black iba a ser un hombre feliz.

 

o-O-o

 

Reg descendió dentro del comedor, sobrevoló Remus, y aterrizó al lado de Sirius. Sirius se limpió la mano en una servilleta y cogió la carta que llevaba.

" _Lord Black,_

_Fudge ha picado el anzuelo._

_Brian."_

“Breve, sucinto y con buenas noticias,” Sirius pasó el pergamino a un cansado Remus.

“¿Crees que Brian sabe que eres Lord Black?” preguntó Remus preocupadamente. Jugó con el pescado en su plato de forma desinteresada. 

“Probablemente,” dijo Sirius, “pero no preguntará para evitar cualquier consecuencia,” sonrió, “Estoy seguro que Fudge no tiene remota idea”.

“Afortunadamente,” afirmó Remus secamente.

Kreacher apareció y dejó una carta al lado del hombre-lobo antes de desaparecer de nuevo.

“Fantástico, el servicio de diversión de correo de Gringotts está funcionando.” Dijo Remus con alivio. Todas las lechuzas excepto Hooter, Reg y Hedwig serían desviadas hacia Gringotts, que alertaría a Kreacher de recoger las cartas. Abrió el pergamino y asintió hacia Sirius. “Tengo que presentarme a Madame Bones para dar testimonio sobre los acontecimientos en Hogwarts concerniendo a Sirius Black,” inclinó la cabeza. “Mañana – no pierde el tiempo”. 

“Perfecto,” dijo Sirius, “porque ya he perdido demasiado”.

 


	6. Asegurando la Custodia de Pronglet: 2

__

Amelia frunció el ceño ante el diagrama en el pergamino frente a ella - la maqueta de la calle de los Unspeakables y la explosión que supuestamente Sirius Black había causado.

El Unspeakable había notado que el hechizo que Black había usado habría tenido que viajar a través de Pettigrew para impactar directamente detrás de él. Por supuesto, tal vez el hechizo había sido demasiado poderoso, destruyendo a Pettigrew en el camino – aunque la falta de evidencia física de su muerte más allá de un dedo y una túnica ensangrentada era desconcertante – y destruyendo la calle. Pero los ángulos estaban equivocados; El impacto sugería que el hechizo había sido hecho directamente desde arriba.

Desafortunadamente, también existía el pequeño problema de que la varita de Black que Amelia había recuperado del almacén de evidencias solo mostraba un hechizo aturdidor, algunos hechizos de desilusión y furtivos (lo cual tenía sentido si se escondía de los Aurores), y un hechizo de curación infantil (que ella asumió que había utilizado en el niño Potter). Según su varita, Black no había hecho explotar nada.

Nada tenía sentido, pero especialmente ese hechizo de curación. La suposición en las declaraciones era que Black había traicionado a los Potter, llevando a Voldemort hacia ellos, solo para que Rubeus Hagrid frustrara el intento de Black de acabar con el bebé. Todos asumieron que Black había entrado en pánico y le había entregado el bebé a Hagrid para escapar (aunque contrariamente, también había renunciado a su mejor medio de transporte al mismo tiempo). Pero si Black había curado el bebé... si su intención no hubiera sido hacerle daño al niño...

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ella colocara el pergamino de nuevo en el archivo y pidiera que entrara su primer testigo.

Alastor Moody entró cojeando en su oficina. Su cara llena de cicatrices se arrugó alegremente cuando le sonrió, mientras su ojo mágico examinaba la habitación en busca de peligros ocultos. "Amelia".

"Alastor. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Disfrutando del retiro?" Amelia estrechó manos con su antiguo mentor y le hizo sentar.

"Albus me ha pedido que enseñe el próximo año," Alastor resopló, sentándose de un golpe. Señaló a su mueca mal escondida. "Hice lo mismo. ¿Quién quiere enseñar en una escuela llena de niños?"

"Aunque estoy segura de que serías bueno para ellos, Alastor." Amelia dijo con sinceridad. Moody había sido su mejor instructor en los Aurores.

"Le dije a Albus que era un idiota," dijo Alastor bruscamente.

"Hablando de Albus, Alastor," dijo Amelia sin rodeos, "el resto de esta conversación está sujeta a tu juramento de Auror. No le debes contar al respecto y si encuentro que sabe algo y lo sacó de tu cabeza, voy a ponerla en una pica".

"Entendido." Dijo Alastor, su ojo bueno brillando con curiosidad. "¿Estás reinvestigando a Black?" Señaló el archivo.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió. "No recibió un juicio, Alastor. Oficialmente, estoy preparando el caso para cuando lo recapturemos".

Las cejas de Alastor se alzaron. "Bueno, eso explica por qué rescindiste el Beso a la vista,” cambió de posición ligeramente. "¿Y extraoficialmente?"

"Extraoficialmente, está empezando a parecer como si se hubiera hecho un gigantesca cagada,” Amelia dijo simplemente. "La mayoría de la evidencia de su culpabilidad parece consistir en el rumor de 'porque sabemos que lo hizo'".

Tomó un momento y suspiró. "¿Así que asumo que quieres mi parte como Auror Principal en su captura?"

"Por favor." Amelia instaló una pluma de dicción y agitó su varita para iniciarla.

"El 31 de octubre, del mil novecientos ochenta y uno, la oficina de Aurores recibió una llamada de Albus Dumbledore de que James y Lily Potter habían muerto en una confrontación con Voldemort. Su bebé, Harry Potter, de alguna manera había sobrevivido y el propio Voldemort estaba muerto. Black llegó a la escena después, pero descubrió que Rubeus Hagrid ya había tomado la custodia del bebé por orden de Albus. Hagrid dejó a Black allí, yéndose con la motocicleta que Black le había prestado. En el momento de la comunicación de Albus, el bebé estaba en Hogwarts recibiendo asistencia médica mientras Albus buscaba un lugar seguro para él – había enviado a Minerva McGonagall a hacer un reconocimiento de alguna casa muggle”.

Alastor relató los eventos enérgicamente. "Sabía que los Potter se habían asegurado bajo un encantamiento de Fidelius y creí que, como Albus lo hizo, Black era el Guardián Secreto de los Potter y debió de haberlos traicionado. Albus confirmó que Fidelius había caído, así que llevé un equipo a Godric’s Hollow y establecí que los hechos que nos habían sido informados parecían estar en orden. Dejé a hombres asegurando los cadáveres y la casa de los mirones y ladrones mientras otro equipo, incluido un equipo de Hit Wizards del departamento de Black, seguimos el rastro de aparición de Black”.

Amelia asintió. "¿Y entonces?"

"El rastro fue extraño,” dijo Alastor. "Black estaba enturbiando su propio rastro lo suficiente como para retrasarnos, pero no para desviarnos del curso. Las técnicas que estaba usando son típicas en el trabajo encubierto de Hit Wizard, donde tiene que parecer que el encubierto está cubriendo su rastro, pero en verdad se está dejando el suficiente para que lo sigamos. Y él no se estaba yendo hacia el Continente, lo que habría sido la ruta de salida obvia para él," él suspiró. "Cuando finalmente lo alcanzamos, Pettigrew era un dedo, la calle estaba llena de muggles muertos y Black estaba de rodillas, riendo histéricamente. Lo arrestamos, tomamos su varita y lo metimos en una celda – estaba demasiado ido para cuestionarlo. Crouch se negó a enviar un curandero”.

"¿Notaste que Black estaba sufriendo un shock?" Preguntó Amelia.

"Y una conmoción cerebral, moretones y una variedad de cortes y rasguños. Tenía un bulto del tamaño de una naranja en su cabeza. Curé lo que pude pero estaba histérico, riendo un minuto, llorando al siguiente,” Alastor dijo tersamente. "Fui a casa, volví a la mañana siguiente y descubrí que había sido transportado a Azkaban durante la noche por orden de Crouch. Escribí mi informe y Crouch me hizo volver a cazar mortífagos de nuevo antes del final del día. Recuerdas esos días, Amelia, el departamento era un caos. Admito que me olvidé de Black y asumí que había pasado el día en la corte en algún momento, que había sido declarado culpable y devuelto a Azkaban".

"Creo que eso fue la asunción de todos,” Amelia golpeó sus dedos con impaciencia en el archivo. "En retrospectiva, Alastor, ¿cuáles son tus pensamientos?"

"Nunca tuvo sentido para mí que Black traicionara a los Potter,” Alastor respondió después de un largo silencio. "James Potter y Sirius Black fueron brillantes como compañeros en el entrenamiento del campo de magos Hit Wizards que hicimos en aquel entonces. La idea de que uno traicionaría al otro era inconcebible. Cuando Black murmuró que era su culpa durante su arresto, me pareció como si estuviera asumiendo la responsabilidad de un plan que había salido mal – lo había oído decir lo mismo en el mismo tono cuando perdimos a un hombre en una misión que él había dirigido”.

"Black fue un brillante Hit Wizard,” Amelia recordaba. Ella no lo conocía bien – había sido una Auror senior con su propio equipo y misiones, pero los rumores acerca de él y Potter habían sido impresionantes.

"Él era malditamente brillante,” dijo Alastor sin rodeos, "y su tasa de derribo fue excepcional.” Golpeó el escritorio con un dedo. "Si alguien me hubiera preguntado quién tenía menos probabilidades de ser un Mortífago, mi respuesta habría sido Black: se llevó a demasiados para ser uno de ellos. La forma en que mató a Pettigrew no tenía ningún sentido porque Black era lo suficientemente hábil para atraparlo en un golpe limpio sin volar la calle,” él suspiró. "Mi teoría inmediata para la traición de Black fue el Imperius. Una vez que volvió a sí mismo, se volvió loco de dolor y no estaba pensando con claridad. Y cuando Pettigrew lo alcanzó, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y lo atacó. Era lo único que tenía sentido para mí”.

Amelia lo reflexionó. Era una teoría creíble y explicaba las acciones de Black con el bebé, pero no la falta de un hechizo explosivo, y si fuera cierto, significaría que Black sería lanzado a la sala de seguridad de Saint Mungo’s y no a Azkaban.

"Por supuesto, mi teoría no explica por qué Pettigrew fue tras Black por su cuenta.” Alastor continuó. "Lo, eh, lo conocí un par de veces y era un buen chico, pero nunca me pareció el tipo de ángel vengador: Black, sí; Pettigrew, no".

Amelia tomó una decisión rápida y detuvo la pluma. "Alastor, hay nuevas pruebas sobre Black que han salido a la luz con sus recientes proezas a Hogwarts. Parece que Pettigrew podría estar vivo. Me gustaría que te sentaras, desilusionado mientras entrevisto a los testigos. Tienen que llegar en una hora".

Alastor estuvo de acuerdo. Repasaron la poca evidencia que tenían y Alastor estaba tan perturbado por la varita y la evidencia forense como lo estaba Amelia. A medida que se acercaba la hora de las entrevistas, Alastor se apartó del camino, desilusionado con un encantamiento silenciador a su alrededor.

Remus Lupin llegó cinco minutos antes y Amelia le permitió entrar, tomando cuenta de la ropa nueva, aunque simple, que llevaba, las cicatrices de su licantropía y su actitud agradable. Le estrechó la mano y le explicó el procedimiento, le hizo prestar un juramento de secreto y hechizó la pluma para grabar.

"Señor Lupin, ha sido llamado hoy para presentar pruebas en el caso de Sirius Black sobre los eventos en Hogwarts. Me gustaría centrarme específicamente en la noche en que Black fue capturado y escapó.” Amelia comenzó. Ella le hizo un gesto para que hablara.

"Era la noche de luna llena y estaba en mi oficina cuando miré por casualidad un mapa de Hogwarts que construimos con algunos amigos cuando asistimos a la escuela".

"¿Amigos?" preguntó Amelia.

Los labios de Lupin se curvaron. "James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew".

Amelia no se había dado cuenta de que los conocía, pero ella era veinte años mayor que Potter y Black, y Lupin no se había unido al Departamento como los otros habían hecho. Ella asintió lentamente. "¿Por casualidad miraste un mapa?"

"El mapa está hechizado para mostrar a cada individuo y su posición dentro de la escuela y los terrenos circundantes. Noté que Sirius y Peter estaban en el mapa muy cerca de Harry, Harry Potter, y sus amigos.” Lupin se estremeció ligeramente. "Me sorprendió ver a Peter, ya que había creído, como todos los demás, que estaba muerto".

"¿Tu testimonio es que está vivo?" Amelia preguntó deliberadamente.

"Oh, él está bien vivo,”  Lupin gruñó. "Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que Sirius era inocente de matarlo y si él era inocente de matar a Peter, entonces…”

 Amelia inclinó la cabeza en comprensión. "¿Se preguntó si él también era inocente de matar a los Potter?"

Lupin dio un pequeño asentimiento en reconocimiento. "Sí, y el porqué Peter había sentido la necesidad de mentir sobre su muerte. Corrí a la Casa de los Gritos para enfrentar a Peter y Sirius,” cogió el vaso de agua que Amelia le había suministrado y bebió un sorbo. "Cuando llegué allí, Peter todavía estaba en su forma de rata...”

"¿Es un animago?" Amelia interrumpió.

"Sí, y estuvo viviendo durante años como la rata mascota de los Weasleys,” Lupin respiró profundamente, claramente tratando de controlar su ira. "Severus Snape apareció y bueno, Severus tiene un historial de mala sangre contra mí, Sirius y James; estaba decidido a capturar a Sirius y su comportamiento alarmó a los niños. Los hechizos de desarme de los niños salieron mal y fue noqueado. Finalmente, nos enfrentamos a Peter y la verdad salió a la luz: Peter había sido el Guardián Secreto. Peter había sabido que Sirius sabía que había traicionado a James y Lily, y así le preparó una trampa. Fue Peter quien se cortó el dedo e hizo estallar la tubería de gas en la calle muggle. Peter se transformó en una rata inmediatamente para escapar de la explosión, desapareciendo en las alcantarillas”.

"¿Que paso después?" Amelia le preguntó cuando él se calló.

"Atamos a Peter y volvimos a la escuela, solo que me había olvidado de la luna y tan pronto como salí...” Lupin hizo una mueca. "Sirius fue capaz de huir y asegurarse de que no lastimase a nadie. Fue totalmente descuidado de mí".

"Pero no intencional,” Amelia notó. "Tendré que anotar el incidente en su archivo de registro oficial, ya que esta declaración será una cuestión de registro público, pero también declararé que se me ha explicado a mi satisfacción y que no tendrá daños intencionales”.

“Gracias." Lupin dijo algo avergonzado.

“Por favor continua,” le incitó Amelia.

“Bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que sucedió después cuando estaba en mi forma de hombre lobo, pero me dijeron que Peter escapó,” suspiró pesadamente. "Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con la información de que Sirius había escapado y la noticia de que el Ministro se había negado a creer en su inocencia sin Peter que lo probara” él pausó. "Estoy... estoy devastado por eso; fue mi culpa que Peter se liberara y en pensar que Sirius ha sido inocente todo este tiempo y encerrado en Azkaban...” Levantó la cabeza y miró a Amelia con firmeza. "Estoy dispuesto a tomar veritaserum para confirmar mi testimonio y puedo proporcionarle un recuerdo si tiene un pensadero".

“Gracias, eso no será necesario en este momento,” Amelia respondió. “¿Ha tenido contacto con Sirius Black desde su salida de Hogwarts?”

Lupin metió la mano en su túnica y sacó un pedazo de pergamino. Se lo entregó a ella. Estaba en blanco. Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

“Tócala con tu varita y dile: 'Juro solemnemente que no estoy haciendo nada bueno',”sugirió Lupin, luchando por no sonreír.

Amelia siguió sus instrucciones. Un pequeño número de palabras llenaron la página; Black estaba en algún lugar soleado, seguro. Quería que Lupin vigilara a Harry. Agitó su varita sobre el pergamino, pero sus hechizos de detección para el rastreo volvieron negativos: Sirius Black había hecho un buen trabajo ocultando su rastro. Ella dejó el pergamino y consideró a Lupin con cuidado. “Tendré que mantener esto”.

“Pensé que le interesaría”.

Ella cogió y detuvo la pluma. “Gracias por su testimonio,” ella dijo. "Si Black se pone en contacto con usted nuevamente, dile que estamos investigando el caso original y que si él se entrega, nos aseguraremos de que reciba un trato justo. El pedido de Beso a la vista se ha cancelado".

“Tengo que admitir que me sorprende que esté investigando en absoluto,” dijo Lupin. “Por lo que me dijeron, el Ministro estaba convencido de que la versión de los eventos de Severus era la única que importaba”.

“Han salido a la luz nuevas pruebas que han hecho que el ministro revise esa opinión,” Amelia dijo suavemente. “De ahí el cuestionamiento”.

“¿Entrevistará a Harry y sus amigos?" Preguntó Lupin mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Y a Severus, presumiblemente?"

“La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley van a ser interrogados esta tarde y decidí hablar con todos ustedes antes de traer al profesor Snape,” dijo Amelia. El recuento de Susan de los chismes de Hogwarts sobre lo que había ocurrido indicaba una riña entre Snape y los otros testigos. Además, era un hecho público que Snape había sido el espía de Albus Dumbledore en los Mortífagos y le preocupaba que si se contactaba con él, Dumbledore se enteraría de la investigación y trataría de meter la nariz. Harry, sin embargo... “Desafortunadamente, no tengo la dirección del señor Potter, ya que esa información es mantenida por Dumbledore”.

“Tengo la dirección si la quiere,” Lupin señaló un pergamino y Amelia le ofreció una pluma. Lo anotó abajo. “Le advierto que a la familia de Harry les disgusta profundamente el mundo mágico. Tal vez sea mejor escribir o llamar por teléfono a la manera muggle para acordar un momento adecuado.” Señaló con su varita sobre el pergamino. “Está encantado, así que solo usted podrá leerlo ahora. Estoy de acuerdo con Albus en cuanto a que se debe mantener el paradero de Harry en secreto, pero sé que Harry querría ayudar a Sirius”.

“¿Supongo que Dumbledore le dio los datos de contacto ya que era un viejo amigo de la familia?” Amelia comentó, pensando en los consejos de Lupin sobre la familia de Harry y lo que significaba para el entorno familiar del Niño-Que-Vivió.

Lupin negó con la cabeza. “Albus me negó el acceso, por la seguridad de Harry, estoy seguro. Pero sé el nombre de Petunia. Ya que la conocí a través de Lily. No es difícil rastrearla con las direcciones muggles”.

Amelia negó con la cabeza, tratando de darle sentido a eso. “Ya veo”.

Ella se levantó y él la siguió hasta la puerta. Ella le estrechó la mano y la sostuvo cuando él se hubiera alejado. “Mi sobrina se decepcionó mucho de que dejara Hogwarts. Espero que haya encontrado una nueva posición”.

“He encontrado una, pero mi juramento de empleo me impide decir algo más,” Lupin respondió sin dudarlo.

Amelia estaba intrigada pero lo dejó ir. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando vio a Arthur Weasley caminando por el pasillo con su hijo. Los esperó y les hizo pasar dentro.

La historia de Ronald Weasley dio un contexto adicional a la forma en que todos terminaron en la Casa de los Gritos - Black los emboscó - y cómo todos terminaron en la enfermería – siendo atacados por los dementores, que era una historia de horror propia. Pero también confirmó la parte principal de la evidencia de Remus Lupin: Peter Pettigrew había vivido como la rata de los Weasleys durante años; estaba vivo; fue responsable de la muerte de los Potter y de los muggles y no Black.

Arthur estaba pálido después del cuento de su hijo, con sus pecas sobresaliendo bruscamente. Había mantenido una mano en el hombro de Ronald durante todo el tiempo, en silencioso apoyo paternal.

“¿Esto significa que Sirius será liberado?” Ron preguntó al final de la entrevista.

“Estamos examinando todas las pruebas,” Amelia dijo amablemente. “Mientras tanto, recuerda que esto es confidencial y no puedes discutirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con tus amigos o el Director,” ella miró a Arthur. “¿Quiere presentar cargos contra Black por su asalto a Ronald?”

“¡No!” Ron dijo en voz alta. Se sonrojó de un rojo brillante cuando su padre levantó sus cejas hacia él. “¡Sirius estaba detrás de la rata, no de mí! Por favor, papá, Harry nunca me perdonará y...” le lanzó a Amelia una mirada y se acercó más a su padre, susurrándole al oído.

Amelia se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho a pesar del intento de bajar el volumen: Sirius era el padrino de Harry y podría alejar a Harry de los terribles Dursleys.

Arthur consideró a su hijo en serio. Suspiró y miró a Amelia con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. “Dado que su intención no era hacerle daño a Ron, lo rechazaré, y además, creo que probablemente ya ha sufrido lo suficiente si ha pasado doce años en Azkaban como un hombre inocente. ¿Si esto es todo, Amelia?”

Ella asintió y Arthur gesticuló a Ron para que se levantara. Amelia consideró que iba a ser interesante ver la casa de Harry Potter y su familia. Apenas había terminado la carta muggle que informaba a los Dursley de su visita prevista y organizar que su secretaria la enviara cuando los Grangers llegaron.

El testimonio de Hermione Granger fue el más completo. Ella confirmó todo lo que los otros habían dicho, y agregó una cantidad tremenda de detalles que hablaban de una memoria eidética. Ella también expresó su esperanza de que Sirius fuera absuelto por el bien de Harry.

Era tarde cuando se fueron. Alastor quitó su desilusión y se sentó frente a ella otra vez. Amelia pidió un poco de té. Sirvió a Alastor (negro, sin azúcar) y se recostó con el suyo (negro con un poco de limón).

“¿Tus pensamientos, Alastor?”

“Bueno, lo primero es lo primero: su historia sobre Black y Pettigrew en el ochenta y uno tiene mucho sentido y concuerda con la evidencia,” Alastor declaró. “Black no era el Guardián Secreto, así que no traicionó a los Potter y entregó al bebé porque nunca hubo ninguna intención de hacerle daño al muchacho. Fue tras Peter sabiendo que probablemente lo seguiríamos, por lo tanto, dejó el rastro para nosotros. Nunca disparó contra Pettigrew, así que no se registró ningún hechizo en su varita. Pettigrew se cortó el dedo y escapó, por lo que no encontramos rastro del resto de su cuerpo”. Suspiró pesadamente. “Lupin es un buen testigo. Lo conocí un par de veces en ese entonces y siempre fue el más serio de ellos. Creo que le hice a Black un grave daño al no seguirle la pista después de que lo enviaron a Azkaban”.

“No eras uno de los firmantes en la orden que lo envió allí, Alastor,” le recordó Amelia, “Bagnold y Crouch tienen la culpa. Dumbledore era el Jefe del Wizengamot y también debió haber comprobado que hubiera habido un juicio. Habrá mucha gente repartiendo culpa”.

Alastor se estremeció. “En defensa de todos, era un momento caótico”.

"Estoy más preocupada por la falta total de cumplimiento del procedimiento en Hogwarts hace un par de semanas,” Amelia admitió. “Cornelius no me sorprende pero…”.

“Pero, ¿por qué Albus no puso a Black bajo su protección personal? Albus tiene la autoridad como Jefe del Wizengamot para anular al Ministro en este asunto,” Alastor frunció el ceño pesadamente. “Te hace pensar, ¿no? Albus fue quien dio evidencia de que Sirius era el Guardián Secreto; estaba a cargo de la Wizengamot cuando todo se derrumbó. Tiene motivos para mantenerlo tranquilo”.

Era de Alastor ser tan paranoico incluso con uno de sus viejos amigos. “Tal vez él tuvo algo que ver con la fuga,” Amelia reflexionó en voz alta.

“Tal vez”.

Amelia asintió. Algo no terminaba de encajar en cómo Black había logrado liberarse, pero ella no estaba muy preocupada por eso, ya que si no, todas las indicaciones mostraban que un hombre inocente hubiera sido Besado.

“No estoy segura de que necesite el testimonio de Potter,” admitió Amelia, “aunque sería bueno para completar”.

“Y quieres echar un vistazo a los arreglos de vida del niño,” dijo Alastor sin rodeos. “Sé que yo lo haría, ya que si una bruja nacida de muggles y el hijo del defensor de muggles más grande del Ministerio dijeran que preferirían que el Niño-Que-Vivió fuera retirado de sus parientes muggles y que viviera con un hombre que es un completo extraño para él”.

Amelia asintió. Ella estaba preocupada; no podía negarlo, especialmente desde que los comentarios de Weasley y Granger siguieron a los de Lupin sobre que los Dursley odiaban el mundo mágico. “Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo pasado mañana, Alastor. Si hay problemas, necesitaré un testigo independiente”.

Alastor asintió. “Estoy disponible,” él la miró especulativamente. “¿Vas a declarar a Black inocente?”

“Idealmente, me gustaría su testimonio en veritaserum”.

“O de Pettigrew”.

“O de Pettigrew,” Amelia suspiró. “Desde la perspectiva de la fiscal, no puedo acusar a Black de matar a Pettigrew y a los muggles: su varita lo libera de lanzar cualquier tipo de hechizo explosivo, hay la falta del cuerpo de Pettigrew, y mientras el testimonio de un testigo lo coloca en la escena y lo acusa de lanzar un hechizo, no hay nada que apunte a que Black realmente causara la explosión. Por otro lado, la idea de que Pettigrew causó la explosión y escapó de alguna manera para culpar a Black encajaría con la evidencia que tenemos – la ubicación de la explosión, el único dedo, la manera en que Pettigrew gritó su acusación frente a los muggles rompiendo el Estatuto del Secreto”.

“Lo que deja la traición de los Potter que lleva a sus muertes,” dijo Alastor.

“Y todo se reduce a un testimonio que dice que Black era el Guardián Secreto. La declaración más fuerte es la de Dumbledore,” dijo ella mirando el archivo, “según relata, James Potter le dijo que Black sería el Guardián Secreto y Dumbledore echó el Fidelius inicial que le hacía así”.

“Pero la chica Granger hizo un muy buen recuento de cómo Black cambió con Pettigrew detrás de la escena, y decidieron decirle a todos que Black era el Guardián como un farol para desviar la atención del verdadero... eso trae dudas razonables,” Alastor dijo sabiamente.

“Lo sé y un buen defensor como Brian Cutter destrozaría un caso de la fiscalía en unos momentos,” dijo Amelia. “Sinceramente, puedo decirle a nuestro estimado Ministro que las pocas pruebas que hay contra Black son circunstanciales y que no aguantaran delante de un tribunal; que Black nunca sería condenado si todos juzgaran las pruebas de manera justa”.

“No es lo mismo que limpiar su nombre,” Alastor notó secamente.

Amelia se encogió de hombros. “Lo será para Cornelius. Enfrentémoslo; si logramos que el Niño-Que-Vivió declare que él cree que Black no era el guardián secreto, eso será más que suficiente para la mayoría de la gente”.

 

o-O-o

 

Remus salió del floo y fue casi asaltado por un ansioso Sirius. No por primera vez reflexionó sobre las similitudes relativas entre Sirius y Padfoot y se preguntó si un periódico enrollado en la nariz de Sirius no estaba en orden.

“¿Y bien?” exigió Sirius.

“Ella en realidad parecía tomarme en serio,” Remus admitió con cautela. “Vi a Ronald Weasley justo cuando me iba y Moody estaba allí,” comentó mientras salía del salón recibidor hacia el estudio de Sirius. “Estaba desilusionado y en la esquina, pero podía olerlo”.

Sirius hizo un pequeño baile feliz en la biblioteca y en el estudio.

Remus debatió momentáneamente si decirle a Sirius sobre la nota que iría a su archivo de registro de hombre lobo y decidió no hacerlo. Sirius solo se sentiría culpable y no era realmente su culpa, Remus había sido el único en olvidarse de tomar su Wolfsbane. “También le di la dirección de Harry”.

“No veo cómo marcará la diferencia para mi custodia,” se quejó Sirius. No había querido arriesgarse a comprometer la ubicación de Harry.

Remus apretó a su amigo en el brazo. “Confía en mí, marcará una diferencia”.

“Bueno, con ese espíritu de optimismo,” Sirius lo acercó al escritorio, “ven y ayúdame a elegir una casa”.

“¿Te das cuenta de que lleva más de un mes intercambiar contratos en una propiedad muggle?” Remus discutió, exasperado.

“Las subastas de muggles, Moony, son una cosa maravillosa, por no hablar de dinero o al menos lo hizo con la casa que Brian está organizando para los Dursley,” Sirius respondió.

Remus lo miró con suspicacia. “Usó magia, ¿no es así?”

Sirius se encogió de hombros. “No hago preguntas...”

“Y él no te cuenta mentiras,” Remus suspiró pero se puso a la tarea de elegir un hogar para Harry con un arrebato de felicidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

 


	7. Asegurando la Custodia de Pronglet: 3

La casa muggle se veía remilgada y apropiada con un bonito jardín delantero lleno de rosas. No era el tipo de lugar donde Amelia había previsto que residiera el último de la línea de Potter, sin contar mismo el Niño-Que-Vivió. Se habría preguntado por qué no se había usado ninguna de las propiedades de Potter, excepto que había una impresionante serie de barreras de sangre que rodeaban la casa con la firma de Lily Potter y otras adicionales con la de Dumbledore. Eso explicaba por qué Dumbledore había colocado a Potter con su tía, y Amelia siempre había entendido el hecho de mantener el lugar en secreto, pero no explicaba por qué no había un registro de visitas para confirmar que el niño estaba a salvo.

Alastor le había dicho que había tomado la precaución de ‘ofrecerse’ a revisar las barreras cuando había ido a hablar con Dumbledore el día anterior sobre su oferta de trabajo en Hogwarts. Dumbledore se había negado, pero como Alastor dijo a Amelia, su viejo amigo no se sorprendería de que Alastor lo hubiera ignorado, rastreado la dirección y continuara con su oferta de todos modos. Les daba una maravillosa excusa para su visita, si Dumbledore tenía algún medio para monitorear la residencia que Alastor no podía ver.

Amelia miró su elegante traje marrón y asintió con la cabeza a Alastor, quien se había tomado el tiempo de transfigurar su atuendo habitual en un traje muggle y una gabardina mal ajustados; su ojo mágico había sido encantado para parecer normal a un muggle.

Tocó el timbre y ambos pudieron oír el eco en la casa. Unos momentos después, Petunia Dursley abrió la puerta.

Amelia parpadeó. Cualquier parecido que hubiera esperado ver entre Lily Potter y su hermana desapareció inmediatamente; la mujer morena con cara de caballo delante de ella podría haber sido considerada guapa alguna vez, si perdía el aire presumido y su expresión agria. “¿Petunia Dursley? Soy Amelia Bones de DMLE. Le envié una carta...”

“Sí la he recibido.” Dursley desechó. Miró por encima de ellos y miró más allá de ellos como para comprobar si los vecinos los habían notado. “Será mejor que entréis”.

El interior de la casa no era grande, pero no demasiado pequeño. Amelia notó que Dursley miraba de reojo la alacena bajo de las escaleras mientras las guiaba hacia una sala de estar bien proporcionada. El mobiliario estaba bien mantenido, aunque había signos de envejecimiento en el sofá y en las sillas hundidas. Había imágenes por todas partes de un niño rubio regordete en varias edades; otras fotos de Dursley y un hombre obeso que tenía que ser su marido. No había fotos de su famoso sobrino ni de sus padres, y las sospechas de Amelia en las entrevistas con los amigos de Harry se multiplicaron por diez.

“Harry está afuera en el jardín haciendo sus tareas. Voy a buscarlo.” Dursley se fue antes de que pudieran decir algo.

Amelia intercambió una mirada de 'esto no se ve bien' con Alastor. Permanecieron en silencio y, al poco tiempo, unos pasos indicaban que alguien entraba en la habitación. Amelia se centró en su primer vistazo de cerca al Niño-Que-Vivió.

Como todo el mundo decía, era un James Potter en miniatura en rasgos, pero sus ojos eran de un verde brillante. Su cabello era una madeja oscura, el flequillo sobre su infame cicatriz. Su ropa estaba desaliñada; una camiseta de gran tamaño y unos pantalones cortos que eran demasiado holgados en su pequeña figura: de segunda mano, supuso Amelia, pero Dursley probablemente esperaba pasarlos como ropa de jardinería, por eso Potter estaba en el jardín cuando Dursley sabía que iban a entrevistarse con él. No tenía nada en sus pies; probablemente los zapatos que llevaba los había dejado en la puerta trasera. Sus manos estaban mojadas, rojas y arañadas; su labio superior tenía una capa de sudor por el esfuerzo; apenas le habían dado tiempo para limpiarse.

Dursley frunció el ceño a todos. “Tengo cosas que hacer. Nuestro hijo está fuera por el día, pero mi esposo llegará a casa dentro de cuatro horas. Aseguraos de haberos ido por entonces”.

Amelia se puso rígida ante el tono agudo y observó con asombro a Dursley que se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, con un pequeño golpe en la puerta principal que señalaba su partida. ¿Qué clase de tutor deja a un niño de trece años para ser interrogado por la policía por su cuenta?

Ella se volvió para ver a Potter tragando nerviosamente y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. “Primero, permítame asegurarle que no está en problemas. Soy la directora Amelia Bones, señor Potter, y este es mi ex colega, Alastor Moody. ¿Le explicó su tía nuestra visita hoy?”

“Solo que ustedes eran la policía y querían hablar conmigo,” respondió Potter cortésmente. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad mientras la preocupación por si estaba en problemas disminuía.

“Bueno, estoy a cargo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica en el Ministerio,” explicó Amelia, "que incluye la división Auror que es el equivalente mágico de los policías muggles.” Le hizo un gesto a Alastor, que permaneció en silencio. “Los dos éramos Aurores al mismo tiempo. Alastor aquí en realidad trabajaba con tu padre que era un Hit Wizard, un tipo especial de policía, pero Alastor está retirado ahora, y yo principalmente trato con los juicios y trato de hacer que mis presupuestos aumenten en estos días”.

La cara de Potter se iluminó. “¿Mi padre fue un Hit Wizard?”

“Sí, y uno muy bueno también hasta que tu abuelo murió y tuvo que hacerse cargo de las propiedades familiares,” Alastor dijo bruscamente mientras Amelia asimilaba que Potter no sabía la ocupación de su padre. “Tal vez podemos contarte algunas historias después de nuestra discusión”.

Potter les sonrió alegremente.

Alastor le hizo un gesto de impaciencia. “¿Dónde está tu varita, muchacho?”

“Arriba en mi habitación.” Señaló hacia arriba.

“Deberías tenerla contigo todo el tiempo”. Alastor reprendió cortante.

Potter se sonrojó. “A mi tío... a él... no les gustan las cosas mágicas”.

Estaba claramente avergonzado y el corazón de Amelia se encogió; los casos de abuso siempre la tocaban profundamente. Deseaba haber pensado en llevar a un Auror más joven.

“Hnmph.” Dijo Alastor. "Amelia, ¿establecerás las protecciones de privacidad aquí abajo mientras yo me aseguro de que el resto de la casa esté asegurado?"

En otras palabras, ella debe hacer un escaneo completo de la planta baja en busca de evidencia de maltrato mientras él hacía la parte de arriba. Ella asintió bruscamente.

“Si van a usar magia, ¿no me meteré en problemas?” Preguntó Harry “Un elfo de otra casa usó magia aquí una vez tratando de expulsarme y recibí una advertencia”.

Amelia frunció el ceño. Eso explicaba el delito menor por hacer magia siendo menor de edad que había encontrado en su archivo; ella se encargaría de expugnarlo. “Nuestra magia no se registrará como menor de edad, Harry, pero si hay algún problema, me ocuparé de ello”.

“Bueno, muchacho, guíame hacia arriba,” Alastor sacó al chico de allí y Amelia inmediatamente sacó su bolso, preparó su pluma y comenzó a lanzar su hechizo de escaneo, los resultados registrándose automáticamente en el pergamino.

Salió al pasillo y miró el armario que había preocupado tanto a Dursley; la vista la enfermó. Había un desorden de artículos deportivos muggles y equipos de limpieza desechados, pero más allá de eso había un colchón manchado para niños y un viejo cartel que decía ‘La habitación de Harry’. Cerró la puerta y se fue a la cocina.

Estaba impecable; Superficies resplandecientes y un suelo que brillaba. Amelia echó un vistazo rápido al limpio jardín trasero; las zapatillas de deporte de mala calidad que supuso que era las que Potter había dejado atrás, junto con el equipo de jardinería, pero no guantes que hubieran protegido las manos de Potter.

Regresó a la sala de estar y leyó el pergamino, con el ceño fruncido por los resultados de la planta de arriba que Alastor había dirigido la pluma. Su estómago se revolvió ante la letanía. Llamó a su elfo doméstico y le pidió que trajera té, emparedados, bollos y pastel. Ella guardó el pergamino antes de que Alastor y Potter regresaran a la habitación. Los ojos de Potter se agrandaron al ver la comida.

“Espero que no le importe, pero pensé que un poco de té por la tarde ayudaría a hacer esto un poco más fácil,” Amelia lo dirigió hacia el sofá y él se sentó cautelosamente.

Alastor se sentó a su lado.

“Ahora, señor Potter, como menor de edad, realmente debería tener un tutor presente. Como Alastor aquí conoció a su padre, ¿quizás le permita ser su sustituto?”

Los ojos de Potter se dirigieron a Alastor inquisitivamente.

“Estaré encantado de hacerlo,” Alastor dijo bruscamente.

Potter asintió. “Vale, entonces.” Miró de nuevo a Amelia. “Y es Harry; solo Harry”.

Amelia le sonrió. “¿Terminaremos con el juramento primero, Harry?”

“¿Juramento?”

“Todas las investigaciones en curso requieren un juramento para garantizar que la información no se filtre antes de que se publique oficialmente. También garantiza que los testigos no puedan confabularse entre sí,” Alastor le explicó. “¿Tienes la versión escrita para el muchacho?”

Amelia abrió su bolso y extrajo una copia impresa del juramento. “Aquí tienes, Harry”.

Harry leyó el pergamino. “¿Sobre qué investigación quiere preguntarme?”

“Sirius Black.” Amelia respondió sin rodeos. “Específicamente lo que sucedió la noche en que escapó de Hogwarts”.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella, y ella captó todo el peso de la preocupación, el miedo y la esperanza en ellos antes de que él bajara la mirada, y se movió para mirar a Alastor para comprobar que debía prestar el juramento. Alastor asintió y Harry levantó la pluma, firmando su nombre rápidamente y sin fanfarria.

“Perfecto. ¿Té?” Amelia le sirvió una taza, colocó los sándwiches en un plato y lo entregó con un golpe de su varita.

Se metió en la comida simple de manera rápida y eficiente, como si estuviera acostumbrado a correr. Ella sabía que él había sido privado de comida en el pasado; encerrado y apenas alimentado. Ella le entregó otro plato de sándwiches mientras le pedía que describiera lo que había sucedido con sus propias palabras.

Su testimonio casaba con el de los demás pero fue el más doloroso de escuchar; el aspecto personal era demasiado agudo como para ignorarlo: Pettigrew había traicionado a los padres de Harry y había causado su muerte, Black era el padrino de Harry. El horror del ataque de Dementores hizo que Amelia se estremeciera y se mostró comprensiva cuando él expresó consternación y frustración por la decisión inicial del Ministro de no creerle...

Él la miró finalmente, sus ojos verdes brillaron de curiosidad otra vez. “¿Puedo preguntar por qué el ministro cambió de opinión?”

“Descubrió que tu padrino nunca tuvo un juicio,” Amelia respondió honestamente. “Ha quitado la convicción del ministro de que Black es culpable y, por lo tanto, por su solicitud investigo,” le dio a Harry un trozo de pastel para la diversión mal escondida de Alastor.

Harry tragó un poco de pastel y agitó una mano hacia ella. “¿Qué hay del testimonio de Snape?”

“Por lo que hemos escuchado, no tendría sentido preguntarle nada,” intervino Alastor. “Solo os vio a vosotros tres, Lupin y Black juntos, y fue eliminado antes de que ocurriera algo notable”.

“¿Y el director?” Preguntó Harry. “También habló con Sirius, creo”.

“Pero solo,” Alastor comentó. “No hay testigos que lo verifiquen, excepto el mismo Black, a diferencia de ustedes cuatro”.

“Entonces, ¿Sirius será liberado?” Su joven rostro tenía tanta esperanza de que Amelia se arrepentía de tenerle que dar la respuesta oficial.

“No lo puedo decir, Harry, hasta que haya terminado y presentado mis conclusiones al Ministro,” Amelia dijo en tono de disculpa.

“Sin embargo, no olvides que no debes discutir esta entrevista con tu Director o con tus amigos.” Dijo Alastor. “Ni con Black”.

Harry asintió rápidamente, aunque las manchas de color rojo en sus mejillas revelaban que probablemente estaba en contacto con su padrino. Amelia sabía que probablemente debería pedir la correspondencia, pero no podía privarle de lo único positivo en su vida.

“Bueno, si Amelia ha terminado,” Alastor le lanzó una mirada y ella asintió, deteniendo la pluma, “¿qué tal si te cuento un par de historias sobre tu padre?”

La actitud de Harry se iluminó. Amelia miró a Alastor contar una gran historia sobre la primera sesión de entrenamiento de James Potter y estaba claro que Harry estaba hambriento de información sobre sus padres y su herencia. ¿En qué estaba pensando Albus Dumbledore?

Tres historias después y Amelia les interrumpió de mala gana.

Alastor hizo una pausa en su salida y buscó en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Le hizo un gesto a Harry para que le diera el brazo y colocó una funda de varita en él. Él empujó la varita de Harry en su lugar. “Practica sacarlo de la funda.” Dijo ásperamente. “Y recuerda llevar siempre tu varita. Ahora puedes esconderla debajo de tus camisas”.

Harry le sonrió. “Gracias”.

“Recuerda...” Alastor movió un dedo hacia él.

“¡Alerta permanente!” Harry respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa descarada.

Amelia puso los ojos en blanco porque Alastor había aprovechado la oportunidad para adoctrinar a otra persona en su paranoia. “Ha sido un placer conocerte, Harry.” Ella le estrechó la mano cuando se despidieron y salió de la casa. Amelia no pudo evitar sentirse desgraciada por dejar a Harry Potter en algún lugar del que estaba segura que era completamente inadecuado.

Ella y Alastor intercambiaron otra mirada; tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero nada de eso era apropiado para una discusión en una calle pública. Caminaron por el camino hacia un callejón donde podían aparecerse sin ser vistos.

Una mujer de pelo gris se cernía en la esquina de Privet Drive y Wisteria Walk. Ella se echó a trotar al verlos y Amelia se dio cuenta de que era seguida por un gato – no un kneazle. Amelia frunció el ceño ante las zapatillas de tartán que llevaba la mujer.

“¡Alastor Moody!” La mujer gritó en señal de saludo. “Albus dijo que podrías pasar por aquí hoy”.

Y, de repente, Amelia estuvo muy agradecida de que Alastor se hubiera tomado el tiempo de proporcionarles una historia para cubrirles. Obviamente la mujer era la espía de Dumbledore en el vecindario.

“Arabella Figg.” Alastor dijo cortésmente. “Ha pasado tiempo.” Él no presentó a Amelia y ella se mantuvo callada.

“Realmente no piensas que Black sigue siendo una amenaza, ¿verdad, Alastor?” Figg preguntó apresuradamente. “Albus dijo que sus fuentes colocan a Black en el extranjero”.

“Como las mías,” Alastor respondió. “Pero ya sabes lo que siempre digo...”

“Alerta permanente,” Figg dijo obedientemente. “¿Quieres usar mi floo?”

 “Un lugar privado para aparecer sería apreciado, Arabella.” Dijo Alastor, mirando a Amelia.

Todos caminaron enérgicamente a la casa de Figg. Olía a kneazles y verduras hervidas. Amelia arrugó la nariz, pero por lo demás ocultó su reacción. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Alastor comenzó con las preguntas.

“¿Supongo que has estado cuidando de Potter por un tiempo?” Preguntó Alastor.

 “Desde diciembre del ochenta y uno,” Figg respondió. “Albus me pidió que vigilara e informara sobre cualquier cosa sospechosa: magos en el área, ese tipo de cosas, darle las actualizaciones sobre Harry que pueda reunir. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Albus después, bueno, ya lo recuerdas”.

“Vimos a Potter en el jardín,” continuó Alastor, “un poco delgado, ¿no? Pensé que sus padres le habían dejado dinero. No lo sabrías por la forma en que se viste”.

 “Bueno, los niños pueden ser exigentes con su comida, Alastor,” dijo Figg, evitando sus ojos, “y quién sabe lo que los jóvenes consideran de moda estos días”.

“¿Realmente crees eso?” Amelia lo dejó escapar sin poder detenerse.

Figg suspiró e hizo una mueca. “Los Dursleys son unos muggles horribles, me temo. Nunca trataron a Harry de la misma manera que a su propio hijo – aunque algunos podrían pensar que eso es una bendición. Albus me advirtió cuando la primera vez que cuidé a Harry me quejé de ellos de que no se preocupaban tanto por él como nos gustaría, pero estaba seguro de que al final harían lo correcto con su sobrino”.

“¿Cuidas al niño?” Alastor le lanzó a Amelia una mirada que le dijo que se callara.

“No muy a menudo en estos días – está creciendo lo suficiente como para cuidarse a sí mismo o si no los Dursley me lo enviarían. Obviamente, sigo las instrucciones de Albus de no revelar que soy una squib o sobre Quien-Tú-Sabes o sobre el mundo mágico, pero... es difícil y, bueno, pensé que era mejor que no disfrutara estar conmigo demasiado, de lo contrario, los Dursley probablemente lo enviarían a otro lugar”.

Amelia tenía muchas ganas de maldecir a la mujer. Le había faltado compasión para mejorar la vida de Harry cuando él se quedaba con ella, y siguió la palabra de Albus Dumbledore como si fuera una ley. ¿Y por qué Figg no había reportado ninguno de los maltratos que tenía que haber visto?

“Al menos alguien estaba haciendo informes regulares sobre el bienestar del niño a las autoridades apropiadas,” Alastor dijo enérgicamente, obviamente pensando en líneas similares que ella.

“Oh, Albus hizo los informes oficiales. Él y yo no teníamos nada formal, Alastor. Simplemente contactaba a Albus de vez en cuando, por lo general, justo después de cuidar a Harry,” los ojos de Figg se arrugaron cuando sonrió. “Siempre solía sonreír cuando veía la foto ocasional que conseguía tomar y enviar a Albus para terminar en el Profeta”.

Así es como las fotos del niño fueron publicadas. Amelia siempre se lo había preguntado. Amelia lanzó una mirada a Alastor; no estaba segura de poder quedarse un momento más sin gritarle a Figg.

Alastor recibió el mensaje. “Bueno, ha sido agradable conversar contigo, Arabella, pero debemos irnos. Puedes decirle a Albus que las barreras se ven bien”.

Amelia sonrió forzadamente cuando se despidió brevemente e inmediatamente se apareció al Ministerio. Alastor estaba un momento detrás de ella. Esperaron hasta que llegaron a su oficina y estar bajo pesadas barreras de privacidad para que ella pudiera estallar.

“He escuchado eso bien, ¿verdad?” demandó Amelia. “Hizo eso... esa mujer...” ella estaba casi incoherente de la ira. Alastor señaló su escritorio.

“Saca el Ogden.” Ella lo hizo y, para cuando dejó de beber la primera copa, había recuperado cierta medida de control.

“Tienes que entender que Arabella no ha estado del todo bien desde que su esposo y su hijo murieron de pie junto a ella en un ataque de los mortífagos en el Callejón Diagon,” Alastor dijo, cogiendo su propia bebida que había derramado de su frasco. “Su esposo era amigo de Albus, por lo que Albus cuidó a Arabella después de su muerte, se aseguró de que obtuviera su herencia a pesar de ser una squib y la colocó de manera adecuada en su nuevo negocio de cría de kneazles”.

“De ahí su lealtad hacia él,” Amelia suspiró profundamente, su ira se moderó un poco con la explicación de Alastor.

“Desafortunadamente, Albus puede decirle que la hierba es rosa con puntos morados y ella le creería,” Alastor estuvo de acuerdo. “Entonces, después de haber escuchado de Albus la primera vez que ella fue a contarle que los Dursleys trataban bien al chico, probablemente nunca se le ocurrió decirle otra vez porque creía que él lo sabía.” Él suspiró. “En cuanto a su enrevesado pensamiento de que darle afecto al niño cuando lo observaba significaría que los Dursleys no lo devolverían…” hizo una mueca, “bueno, tu suposición es tan buena como la mía”.

“Ella podría tener razón,” Amelia concedió. “Los Dursleys probablemente serían así de mezquinos,” ella se sirvió otra copa. “Los resultados de los escaneos son horribles. Vivió en esa alacena debajo de las escaleras durante años y hay una larga lista de abusos verbales y lesiones físicas leves. Periódicamente lo mataban de hambre, Alastor, es enviar a un niño a la cama sin alimentos como castigo, pero llevado a un extremo”.

El asintió. “Tiene el más pequeño de los dormitorios en el piso de arriba. Hay cerraduras en la puerta de afuera; hay evidencia de que hubo rejas en la ventana en algún momento. Supongo que ya había estado encerrado. Sus muebles están rotos, en mal estado. Apenas tiene suficiente ropa para ser un vestuario, todas parecen de segunda mano. Su ropa escolar es de buena calidad, pero están en su baúl. Mantiene sus objetos de valor debajo de una tabla suelta debajo de la cama. Tiene alimentos almacenados allí”.

“¿Por si lo encierran allí de nuevo?" Amelia se frotó la nuca. “Cualquier otro niño, Alastor, y ya lo habríamos sacado de esa casa”.

“Incluso yo sé que vas a tener que ser políticamente inteligente acerca de esto.” Alastor la consoló. “Mira, Albus y yo hemos sido amigos durante mucho tiempo y él es... un gran mago, pero no es infalible, aunque a veces piense que lo es.” Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. “Se equivocó. Obviamente sabía que los muggles podrían tener algún problema al aceptar al muchacho como propio, descartó el primer informe de maltrato de su agente, quien luego no informó de más incidentes, y falló en no revisar al muchacho él mismo. Entonces, como director del niño, ha fallado en no ver los signos de abuso desde que Potter comenzó en Hogwarts. El niño está demasiado delgado para su edad; alguien debería haberlo notado”.

“O ha sido ignorado”.

“O ha sido ignorado,” Alastor asintió secamente.

Amelia suspiró pesadamente. “Sabes qué más me molesta”.

“¿Que no sabía que su papá era un Hit Wizard?” Sugirió Alastor. “Me molestó, te lo puedo decir”.

“Bueno, sí, eso también, pero a lo que me refería era algo que Brian Cutter me dijo sobre el nuevo Lord Black”.

Las cejas de Alastor se alzaron en su frente arrugada. “¿Un nuevo Lord Black? ¿Y ha contratado a Brian Cutter?”

Ella le explicó acerca de la carta de Lord Black a Cutter, la reunión en la oficina de Cornelius, y vio que tenía las implicaciones políticas de inmediato; Moody nunca había sido tan estúpido. “Cutter tiene una copia del testamento de los Potter y Sirius Black fue nombrado, después de los Longbottoms, como tutor,” ella dejó su vaso y miró a Alastor. “¡Albus Dumbledore tomó custodia ilegal de Harry Potter, lo colocó con los muggles y no se aseguró de que uno de los guardianes nombrados en el testamento tuviera un juicio!”

“Puedo ver que no pinta bien, Amelia,” admitió Alastor, “especialmente a la luz del hecho de que tampoco puso a Black bajo asilo político en Hogwarts, pero no creo que Albus deliberadamente mantendría una hombre en prisión por doce años si supiera que es inocente”.

“¿Ni siquiera por su aclamado ‘Bien mayor’?” Amelia preguntó deliberadamente.

Alastor le concedió la razón con un resoplido. “Es cierto que Albus puede justificar casi cualquier cosa por su bien mayor, pero no algo incuestionablemente incorrecto. Mantener al niño detrás de las protecciones de sangre donde podría no estar a salvo de sus parientes, no. Mantener al niño detrás de las protecciones de sangre donde podría no ser amado, sí. Condenar a un hombre inocente a Azkaban durante doce años, no. No intervenir para limpiar el nombre de Black porque Albus cree que Potter estará más seguro donde está, tal vez”.

Amelia hizo una mueca; las líneas que separaban las declaraciones que Alastor había hecho entre aceptables e inaceptables eran muy delgadas, pero estaban allí. “Lo conoces mejor que yo,” ella le concedió.

“Y conociéndolo, independientemente de mi convicción de que Albus no mantendría al chico allí si se enfrentara a todas las pruebas que tenemos sobre la negligencia de los muggles, te aconsejaría que solucionaras la situación de la nueva tutela de Potter antes de que Albus se entere.” Dijo Alastor sin rodeos.

“Entendido.” Y Amelia sabía a quién iba a llamar primero.

o-O-o

Sirius releyó la carta de Brian otra vez. Y otra.

_Declarado completamente absuelto, ratificado por el Ministro._

_¿Tiene Lord Black algún modo de contactar con Sirius Black?_

_El Ministerio quiere saber si Sirius Black estaría preparado para asumir la inmediata cutodia de Harry Potter._

La volvió a leer.

Remus, impacientemente, la sacó de sus entumecidos dedos y la leyó. “¡Padfoot! ¡Lo hicimos!” Le dio una palmada en la espalda a Sirius, empujándolo hacia adelante. “¡Felicidades! ¿No te dije que enviar a Bones a los muggles aumentaría tus posibilidades de obtener la custodia de Harry? ¡Me debes cinco galeones! Y no pienses…” de repente miró a Sirius que no se había movido. “¿Estás bien, Padfoot?”

No. Sí. Realmente no tenía idea. Sus emociones se balanceaban como un péndulo, de la felicidad enloquecida al completo asombro al total temor de que iba a liarla con Harry y... ¿en qué había estado pensando?

Sirius se frotó la frente y volvió a concentrarse en su mente. Harry. Harry. Harry. Él estaba haciendo esto por Harry y había funcionado. “Lo siento,” dijo, dándose cuenta tardíamente de que Remus lo estaba mirando preocupado, “solo”, agitó su mano, “sorprendido. Pensé que tomaría más tiempo o algo así”.

“¿Pero estás contento?” preguntó a Remus con cuidado, como si temiera que Sirius explotara o se rompiera o algo.

“Más que feliz,” Sirius confirmó. Tomó el pergamino de vuelta. “Le escribiré a Brian. Supongo que es hora de aclarar mi identidad con él”.

 “Preséntamelo,” Remus ordenó. “Puedo contactar con él en el futuro, y Merlín sabe que necesito repasar algunas cosas legales con él como tu administrador. Tu registros son un desastre”.

“Pero sigo siendo rico, ¿verdad?”

Remus suspiró. “Digamos que tienes suficiente para cubrir los cinco galeones que me debes”.

“¿Qué cinco galeones?” preguntó Sirius inocentemente.

Los ojos de Remus se estrecharon peligrosamente.

 


	8. Asegurando la Custodia de Pronglet: 4

La firma de Cornelius Fudge destacaba en el pergamino. Estaba adjunta al informe oficial de investigación que concluía que Sirius Black era inocente de los cargos de arresto en el ochenta y uno, y era indultado por escapar de la custodia del Ministerio y de sus acciones durante su tiempo como fugitivo. La declaración reconocía la culpabilidad del Ministerio y otorgaba una indemnización a Black por la suma de diez mil galeones por cada año de encarcelamiento falso y cinco mil adicionales por el año en que era un fugitivo.

“¿El comunicado de prensa?” Cornelius preguntó enérgicamente mientras añadía el sello oficial al pergamino.

Amelia intercambió una mirada con Brian Cutter y la deslizó sobre el escritorio hasta el Ministro.

_A raíz de nuevas pruebas, se ha realizado una investigación especial sobre el asunto de Sirius Black bajo la jurisdicción de Amelia Bones, la jefa del DMLE. Las conclusiones de la investigación especial son las siguientes: Sirius Black fue encarcelado sin juicio. No se respetaron los procedimientos legales ni las evidencias y su culpabilidad o inocencia nunca se estableció más allá de rumores circunstanciales. Una revisión de todas las pruebas reunidas en el momento de su arresto y la posterior adición de unos nuevos testimonios tras los recientes eventos en Hogwarts, incluida una declaración de Harry Potter, ha hecho concluir que Sirius Black es inocente de todos los cargos. Dados sus doce años de prisión ilegal, ha sido indultado por el cargo menor de escapar de la custodia._

_Además, queremos anunciar que Peter Pettigrew está vivo y se sospecha que es un mortífago. Queda despojado de su Orden de Merlín y es buscado para ser interrogado sobre las muertes de James Potter, Lily Potter y trece muggles. También es buscado por conspiración al pervertir el curso de la Justicia. Se le considera armado y peligroso. Se aconseja a los ciudadanos que informen cualquier avistamiento a los Aurores de inmediato._

_Es evidente que se produjo un grave error judicial en la administración anterior y, aunque fue un momento caótico, la administración actual en tiempos de paz está consternada. Pedimos disculpas sin reservas a Sirius Black por su pérdida de libertad, daños a su reputación y la desatender sus derechos legales básicos. Si bien entendemos que se encuentra actualmente en el extranjero, una vez más es un ciudadano libre y bienvenido a regresar a Gran Bretaña y a la vida pública sin temor a represalias”._

“Exhaustivo.” Cornelius miró a Brian. “¿Lord Black está feliz con la declaración?”

“Lo está y está muy feliz de que este asunto se haya resuelto tan rápidamente,” Brian dijo.

“Es una pena que no podamos hacer una conferencia de prensa conjunta,” Cornelius dijo con una mirada anhelante a la declaración.

“Lord Black quiere que se le otorgue todo el crédito al Ministerio,” Brian dijo con firmeza. “Hará una declaración positiva en ese sentido tan pronto como reclame su asiento en el Wizengamot”.

“¿Tenemos una cita?” Cornelius preguntó tentativamente.

“Probablemente en la próxima sesión, que está programada para una semana el jueves,” Brian respondió con prontitud. “Él ha expresado su deseo de reunirse con usted antes de eso”.

Cornelius sonrió ampliamente. “Eso sería fantástico, Brian”.

“Ministro,” Amelia se aclaró la garganta, recuperando la atención de Cornelius, “hay otro asunto que salió a la luz durante la investigación”.

“¿Oh?” Cornelius parecía consternado y su mirada se desvió a Brian y luego a ella. “¿Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto en privado?”

“En realidad, me gustaría que Brian se quede con el tema relacionado con la tutela de Harry Potter,”  Amelia sacó un segundo informe de su bolso y se lo entregó a Cornelius. Le había llevado la mayor parte de la noche anterior a su regreso de Surrey y la mayor parte del resto del día para terminar el informe y arreglar las cosas con Brian. “Este informe es muy sensible y detalla los hallazgos relacionados con la situación actual de Harry Potter. En general, concluye que debe ser removido de sus tutores actuales debido a la evidencia de negligencia, abuso emocional y algunos abusos físicos menores adicionales”.

“¡Dios mío! ¡Seguramente no!” Cornelius no abrió la carpeta. “Quiero decir, sé que hubo un problema el verano pasado, pero pensé que se debía al estrés de la situación con Black”.

“Ese problema el verano pasado, Ministro, fue un indicio de la forma en que sus tutores lo tratan en general; sin respeto por Harry, ni por sus padres ni por los nuestros. La mujer admitió que ella insultó a los Potter antes de que la obliviaran,” Amelia dijo secamente. “Además, uno de los miembros del Equipo de Reversión señaló en su informe que si no estuviera en contra de la nueva Ley de Protección Muggle, habría estado muy tentado de volar a los Dursley después de haber sido sometido a su prejuicio y desprecio”.

“Amelia…”

“Se pone peor, Cornelius,” Amelia lo interrumpió. “Albus Dumbledore hizo que Rubeus Hagrid tomara a Harry Potter de Sirius Black la noche de la muerte de los Potter. Eso era parte de la declaración de Dumbledore a los Aurores. Era el responsable de colocar al chico con los parientes muggles de Lily Potter. Aunque hay alguna evidencia de que tenía buenas razones, la mayoría relacionadas con la seguridad de Harry en ese momento, pero eludió el sistema: la Oficina de Huérfanos Mágicos no fue informada de la colocación y por lo tanto no se realizaron visitas de seguimiento”.

“También hizo caso omiso del testamento, que una fuente me dijo hoy que habría sido desafiada por los Longbottoms si no hubieran sido incapacitados en un ataque de los mortífagos,” Brian añadió. “Agregando a eso el hecho de que Dumbledore era el Jefe Warlock cuando a Sirius Black se le negó un juicio y se lo colocó en Azkaban ilegalmente, y su reciente falta de voluntad cuando Black fue capturado en Hogwarts en no insistir en un juicio... uno podría suponer que tiene motivos ulteriores”.

“Además, Harry tiene todos los signos de un niño maltratado, pero el personal de Hogwarts parece haberlos echado de menos,” Amelia dijo con exasperación.

Cornelius parecía desgarrado por el pánico de que Harry Potter había sido maltratado, y se regocijó en como de mal Dumbledore había errado.

“Y el Ministerio tampoco sale de ésta de rositas, ya que el WOO debería haber seguido la colocación de Harry Potter, independientemente de la falta de notificación de Dumbledore, ¡es el huérfano más famoso de nuestro mundo! Sin mencionar que más debería haber sido hecho para investigar el incidente del verano pasado,” Amelia le advirtió. “Cornelius,” dijo con firmeza, “sería una pesadilla política para todos si la prensa informara que Harry Potter fue maltratado por sus parientes muggles y nadie en la autoridad se dio cuenta o hizo algo para solucionar el problema, especialmente cuando Dumbledore está en medio de eso y tú mismo te has encontrado con el chico”.

Finalmente, Cornelius palideció cuando las posibles ramificaciones de su propia posición lo golpearon.

“Si lo permites, Cornelius, Amelia y yo creemos que tenemos una solución mutuamente beneficiosa,” Brian dijo en voz baja.

“Por favor elaborad.” Cornelius se recuperó, pero un rubor sordo permaneció en su rostro.

“Como saben, Lord Black ya planeaba desafiar a la tutela,” comenzó Brian, “y creo que sus propias investigaciones plantearon dudas sobre la idoneidad de los guardianes muggles de Potter. Ahora que la investigación sobre Sirius Black ha concluido y ha sido absuelto, Lord Black quiere seguir adelante con la tutela otorgada a Sirius Black según la voluntad de los Potter”.

Cornelius se recostó sorprendido. “¿Lord Black apoyará abiertamente a Sirius Black entonces? Tal como recuerdo a Black, Sirius, quiero decir, era un partidario de Dumbledore y era considerado persona non grata por la familia Black”.

“Creo que las acciones iniciales de Lord Black aclaran que tiene una agenda política diferente a la de la reputación anterior de la familia,” dijo Brian, “y como Sirius es el padrino del niño, tiene prioridad”.

“Ejecutar la recién descubierta voluntad de los Potter para recompensar la tutela a Sirius Black sería un asunto relativamente simple,” Amelia señaló. “Mi principal preocupación, como le expresé a Brian, es la salud de Black después de su estadía en Azkaban y un año huyendo. Propondría que solo otorgaremos la tutela con la condición de que reciba tratamiento médico”.

“¿Cómo sabemos que el hombre quiere asumir la tutela?” Preguntó Cornelius, recostándose con una expresión contemplativa.

“Cuando Amelia me contactó, inmediatamente escribí a Lord Black. Recibí una respuesta del propio Sirius Black confirmando su solicitud de que lo representara en el asunto de la tutela de su ahijado,” Brian explicó.

Un destello de sospecha infundió a Amelia durante un largo momento, el tiempo suficiente para ver que Cornelius acusaba a Brian de que Lord Black había albergado a un fugitivo.

“Bajo la antigua ley, Cornelius, un Jefe de Casa podría ofrecer refugio a cualquier miembro de su familia,” Brian dijo suavemente. “Pero de cualquier manera, no hay evidencia de que Lord Black supiera dónde estaba Sirius Black en el momento en que contrató mis servicios para acercarme a usted sobre la instigación de una investigación”.

“De todos modos, todo es discutible,” insertó Amelia antes de que Cornelius se enfadara demasiado, “si Lord Black estuvo en contacto con él antes de la investigación o no, está completamente fuera de lugar. Sirius Black es inocente. Necesitamos determinar la tutela de Harry Potter. Brian, ¿puede confirmar que Sirius Black está dispuesto a asumir el papel de tutor de su ahijado?”

“Sí, está ansioso por cuidar de Harry, y se ha organizado una semana de curación en una clínica privada en el extranjero para Sirius y su ahijado,” Brian dijo rápidamente.

Amelia asintió.

“No estoy seguro de que esto sea aceptable,” argumentó Cornelius, “la reputación de Sirius Black está destruida, y sí, en parte es culpa nuestra, lo sé, pero si anunciamos que Black es inocente y en el próximo aliento que le dan la tutela inmediata del Niño-Que-Vivió, sería un clamor”.

“Levantas un punto válido, Cornelius”.

Las palabras de Brian elogiaron al Ministro y Amelia dio un suspiro de alivio por la capacidad de Brian para manejarlo.

“Tal vez se requiera un enfoque calmado  relativo al público”, continuó Brian, “especialmente porque creo que todos creemos que Albus Dumbledore solo debe ser informado una vez que este asunto se resuelva más allá de su capacidad para afectar el resultado”.

Ellos asintieron en acuerdo.

“Por lo tanto, propongo que firmemos la transferencia de tutela hoy y permitamos que Sirius Black tome la custodia inmediata,” Brian propuso. “El Ministerio anuncia que es inocente en una conferencia de prensa mañana por la mañana. Organizaré algo de prensa positiva para Black durante el resto de la semana, recordándole a la gente que fue un héroe de guerra antes de su arresto, por ejemplo”.

“Podemos ayudar con eso hasta cierto punto,” ofreció Amelia. “Estoy segura de que los viejos colegas de Sirius estarían preparados para apoyar el trabajo que hizo”.

“Y la historia de su escape de Azkaban para proteger a su ahijado de Pettigrew jugaría bien,” Cornelio agregó. “Tal vez con la alusión de que está buscando la tutela para devolver a Potter al mundo mágico en línea con los deseos de los padres de Potter que fueron ignorados anteriormente porque la voluntad era inaccesible para el Ministerio”.

Brian asintió y lo señaló con una sonrisa. “Buena sugerencia”.

Amelia escondió una sonrisa. Cornelius tenía un talento para los medios de comunicación. “¿Entonces anunciamos públicamente su tutela al final de la semana?”

“Me aseguraré de que tengamos una declaración de Sirius Black preparada, ya que podrían estar en el extranjero en ese momento en la clínica,” Brian hizo una nota en su libreta legal.

“Deberíamos trabajar estrechamente en todos los comunicados de prensa,” ofreció Cornelius, “de esa manera podemos asegurarnos de que tanto el Ministerio como los Black reciban la mayor respuesta positiva al asunto”.

“Por supuesto,” dijo Brian.

“¿Qué pasa con los muggles?” Cornelius preguntó de repente. “Tendremos que presentar los registros apropiados...”

“Ya está preparado,” le aseguró Brian, “Petunia Dursley ya acordó en renunciar a su tutela, sujeto a la investigación que encontró a Sirius Black inocente. El administrador de Lord Black se encargará de las firmas finales y tomará la custodia inmediata de Harry Potter para entregarlo de manera segura a Black.” Le hizo un gesto a Cornelius. “¿Estás satisfecho para continuar?”

Cornelio asintió.

Brian metió la mano en su maletín y le entregó los documentos de tutela. “Si pudieras simplemente firmar en la parte inferior; Amelia, si pudieras ser testigo”.

La firma fue acompañada por el sello oficial del Ministro. Amelia garabateó su propia firma como testigo y añadió el sello del Jefe de la DMLE. Sirius Black era declarado oficialmente el tutor legal de Harry Potter.

Brian le entregó a Amelia una copia para los registros del Ministerio. “Supongo que registrarás esto con el WOO”.

Amelia suspiró y tomó el documento. Ella apenas podía quejarse.

“Enviaré una copia a Sirius y archivaré mi copia del original en nuestra bóveda legal,” Brian recuperó otro documento para su maletín. “Una copia del testamento de los Potter para tus registros”.

“Eso es muy bueno de tu parte, Brian,” Cornelius dijo con gratitud. “Eso ayudará a garantizar que cualquier queja se resuelva rápidamente.” Frunció el ceño de nuevo. “Amelia, tengo otra pregunta con respecto a los muggles y este abuso que se ha encontrado...”

“Lo sé,” dijo Amelia suspirando profundamente, “me gustaría procesarlos, pero eso es imposible.” Levantó una mano cuando Cornelius habría saltado. “El procedimiento cuando encontramos que una bruja o mago criado por muggles se encuentra en una situación abusiva es involucrar a las autoridades muggles. Por lo general, hay evidencia actual disponible. En este caso, la mayoría de los abusos ocurrieron antes del año pasado y lo peor de todo cuando era un niño pequeño. Nuestra evidencia, basada en medios mágicos, no es admisible. No hay caso a menos que el propio señor Potter lo demuestre.” Ella tomó aliento. “Si procesamos a los muggles a través de nuestro sistema legal, sería excepcional, crearía un precedente que no creo que queramos, y crearía la tormenta de publicidad que estamos tratando de evitar”.

“¿Así que dejamos que estos muggles se salgan con la suya abusando de un niño mágico? ¿Un niño que debería haber sido atesorado especialmente después de deshacerse de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y perder a sus padres?” Cornelius despotricó.

“Honestamente podemos decir que lo sacamos de la situación tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta del abuso,” Amelia dijo con firmeza. “Cualquier otra acción legal deberá llevarse a cabo con el acuerdo del Señor Potter”.

“Voy a discutir el asunto con Sirius Black,” Brian sugirió. “Como su tutor, Black tendrá algo que decir sobre esto y probablemente será el que tendrá que plantearlo con su ahijado”.

Cornelius apenas parecía aplacarse y Amelia sentía cierta simpatía, aunque ella sospechaba que la frustración de Cornelius estaba arraigada en su incapacidad para explotar el potencial  político de muggles abusando del Niño-Que-Vivió y del involucramiento de Dumbledore, en lugar de su propia indignación de que los muggles no serían castigados por la justicia por sus acciones.

“Bueno, si eso es todo, tengo que decirle a mi cliente que ahora es un padre orgulloso de un niño de trece años,” Brian dijo enérgicamente.

Amelia suspiró aliviada cuando Cornelius sonrió y asintió.

“¿Te veré en la conferencia de prensa de mañana?” Sugirió Cornelius.

Brian estuvo de acuerdo y Amelia se levantó para salir con él. Se detuvieron fuera de la oficina de Amelia y ella le impidió irse con una mano en su brazo, deseando seguir con la sospecha que había tenido y que había cobrado vida durante la discusión. Ella lanzó una barrera de privacidad y lo miró directamente.

“Brian, ¿estaría en lo cierto al decir que el nombre de Lord Black es Sirius?”

Brian sonrió gentilmente. “Me temo que no puedo revelar la identidad de Lord Black”.

Amelia resopló y supo que tenía razón.

“Lo que voy a decir,” dijo Brian un poco vacilante, “es que hay una buena razón por la que la Casa de los Black siempre ha sido conocida por su astucia y, independientemente de su inocencia, Sirius Black sigue siendo alguien que sería mejor no enfadar”.

“Se dio cuenta de que su ahijado estaba siendo maltratado cuando lo vio en Hogwarts, ¿no es así?” Amelia reflexionó en voz alta.

Sí, pensó con decisión, Sirius Black había visto a su ahijado, hambriento de amor y afecto por todo lo que era un buen niño, y lo _supo_. Y no podía hacer nada, no como un fugitivo, sino como Lord Black... había tomado las medidas que tenía y había ideado una forma de limpiar su nombre para proteger a su ahijado, la impresionó de nuevo y la hizo sentir aún más segura de que su decisión de otorgarle la custodia había sido la correcta.

Brian le sonrió de nuevo y le inclinó el sombrero cuando se marchó. “Creo que Lord Black va a sacudir las cosas”.

Amelia dejó caer la barrera y le devolvió la sonrisa. “Dile a tu cliente que lo espero con ansias”.

 

o-O-o

 

Harry terminó de lavar las patatas para hornear y las puso en el mostrador para pincharlas antes de que fueran al microondas. La cena consistía en pechugas de pollo al vapor (ya cocinadas hasta que su tía las arrugó), una ensalada (Harry ya la había preparado) y las patatas. No era lo habitual y solo estaba en el menú porque Dudley estaba a dieta.

Sus parientes habían sido sorprendentemente educados con él desde que había regresado. Creía, en parte, que tenía que ver con su historia de su padrino asesino en masa en el viaje a casa desde la estación, pero a medida que pasaban los días, sabía que era otra cosa. Luego, hubo una visita sorpresa de la policía mágica de Amelia Bones y Alastor Moody. Todavía estaba un poco molesto con su tía porque ella no le había advertido hasta que lo había sacado del jardín. Esperaba, _tenía la esperanza_ , que eso significara que Sirius iba a tener un juicio o sería declarado inocente porque entonces...

Detuvo sus pensamientos antes de que pudieran completarse. No iba a esperanzarse otra vez en  ir a vivir con Sirius, con alguien que realmente lo _quería_. Aunque, en retrospectiva, se preguntaba si Sirius lo quería... el adulto se sorprendió cuando Harry aceptó vivir con él. Pero había recibido la carta que había recibido en Hogwarts (confirmando que Sirius estaba a salvo y Harry estaba más que un poco molesto por el hecho de que el director le hubiera impedido responder) y luego otra que había recibido el día después de llegar a casa (un mensaje de "espero que estés bien" al que Harry había respondido usando la misma lechuza que Sirius había enviado), y otro (un mensaje de "me alegro de que estés bien y no te preocupes por mí"). Para un padrino a la fuga, no era una muestra de preocupación tan mala y ya era mucho más de lo que Harry podía recordar haber recibido de alguien más, excepto de sus amigos.

Lo que había sido una grata sorpresa fue que su ex profesor, Remus Lupin, también le había enviado una nota muy agradable dándole la bienvenida a Harry por las vacaciones, asegurándole que había encontrado un trabajo interesante y animando a Harry a mantenerse en contacto. Harry había enviado rápidamente una respuesta con el búho de aspecto bastante majestuoso que había traído la carta de Remus. También le envió una nota a Remus después de que Moody y Bones lo entrevistaran y pidiendo más historias sobre su papá, pero no hubo una respuesta y Hedwig no había regresado. No significaba que no habría una respuesta, se tranquilizó Harry. Remus había dicho que se mantuviera en contacto y con Sirius fuera del país…

Por supuesto, Remus no había contactado a Harry en absoluto durante la mayor parte de su vida y Harry tuvo la impresión de que solo había hablado de su amistad con el padre de Harry por accidente. Realmente no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre eso y no era algo que Harry quisiera mencionar en una carta. Pero sí quería decir que no confiaba en que Remus le respondiera de la misma manera que confiaba en Sirius. Aunque incluso su confianza en Sirius probablemente se tambaleaba ante la idea de que Sirius, si se le daba una opción, podría seguir persiguiendo a la rata en lugar de quedarse con Harry.

Harry sacudió sus inseguridades por no querer detenerse en ellas. Sirius había escrito; Remus había escrito. Tenía personas que se preocupaban por él al fin. Su mandíbula se apretó en una terquedad tan familiar que tanto Sirius como Remus habrían reconocido al instante, aunque Harry no lo sabía.

Su mente volvió a su tercer año en Hogwarts sin hacer nada mientras preparaba las patatas. Había sido un año extraño con los Dementores y Sirius. Mejor que los primeros dos años, no hubo Voldemort al que luchar, pero extraño en otras formas. Realmente le debía a Hermione por ayudarlo a rescatar a Sirius. Él se sonrojó cuando recordó qué idiota había sido con ella sobre la escoba. Sí, él había tenido motivos para estar enojado, pero... ella tenía buenas intenciones. Si solo ella no hubiera ido detrás de su espalda...

Ron tampoco había ayudado con su enojo por eso. Y luego hubo una batalla constante de Ron con Hermione sobre Crookshanks y la rata durante todo el año. Harry había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sintiendo que estaba siendo arrastrado entre ellos y obligado a elegir constantemente.

Ron había sido el primer amigo de Harry de su misma edad y Harry sabía que su fuerte apego a Ron se debía principalmente a eso. Y Ron era divertido y leal, apegado a sus creencias y prejuicios, incluso Harry podía ver que era sorprendentemente inteligente a su manera bajo su pereza. Pero al considerar el año anterior, Harry se había dado cuenta de que había dejado que Ron dictara gran parte de su amistad, cosas como estar enojado con Hermione, con quien más habían hablado fuera de las clases, y sus temas como tomar la horrible asignatura de Adivinación  porque era fácil.

Tal vez podría intentar obtener un poco de independencia de su primer amigo, pensó Harry; confiaba en que Ron no lo dejara solo porque Harry tomaba algunas decisiones por sí mismo, como abandonar Adivinación para no tener que enterarse de como de horrible iba a ser su muerte cada semana, y tomar una asignatura diferente, tal vez Runas Antiguas o Aritmancia. Debería enviar una nota a la profesora McGonagall y preguntar si era posible. Hermione probablemente agradecería que él tomara una de esas asignaturas que le interesaban a ella.

Y él se lo debía.

Además, Hermione era su segunda amiga más cercana y, en realidad, Harry no tenía idea de cómo habría terminado sus estudios durante los últimos tres años sin ella. Sin mencionar las trampas alrededor de la Piedra Filosofal; sin mencionar que se trataba de un basilisco que petrificaba a la gente; sin mencionar el rescate de Sirius. Ella realmente era increíblemente inteligente. Él debería apreciarla más, incluso si su actitud mandona a veces lo llevaba a la locura. Él podría tratar de ser un mejor amigo para ella.

No le importaría hacer más amigos, pensó Harry distraídamente. Oh, a él le gustaba pensar que era amigo de la mayoría de las personas en Gryffindor, cuando no lo consideraban el heredero de Slytherin, y que era amigo al menos del equipo de Quidditch, especialmente de Fred y George, y de sus compañeros de dormitorio. Pero sabía que no era la persona más fácil para ser amigos entre su fama no deseada y los problemas que parecían seguirlo. Al menos Ron y Hermione se habían quedado con él en las malas y en las buenas. La calidad era más importante que la cantidad, determinó Harry, pero aun así... una o dos personas más con las que estar juntos no sería algo malo.

Antes de que pudiera programar el temporizador del microondas, sonó el teléfono. Harry no investigó, su tarea era la cena y el valor de su vida consistía en no desviarse de ella, por no mencionar que era poco probable que la llamada fuera para él. Podía escuchar la respuesta de su tía, su voz estridente en el pasillo.

Encontró que su mente vagaba hacia la entrevista con Moody y Bones. Bones había sido agradable; estricta pero amable. Ella le recordaba a McGonagall. Moody había sido muy brillante. No se había preocupado por las cerraduras de la puerta o la patética habitación que Harry tenía. Más importante aún, le había contado historias de su padre. No podía creer que su padre hubiera sido un Hit Wizard. Se preguntó qué carrera había elegido su madre. Le preguntaría a Sirius o Remus; preguntar a su tía era una invitación a problemas.

Hablando de dicha tía, de repente asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

“Deja eso y ve y empaca todas tus cosas en ese baúl tuyo,” espetó Petunia. “Te lo explicaré en el camino”.

En el camino a dónde y qué hay de la cena, Harry gruñó para sí mismo mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. No se le había negado el almuerzo, pero el magro sándwich y la manzana habían sido horas antes, y su desayuno había sido mínimo: un cuarto de toronja. Empacó su baúl rápidamente, la verdad es que no había desempacado una gran parte. Cogió la jaula de Hedwig, ella lo encontraría donde quiera que fuera. Consiguiendo a duras penas bajar las escaleras, fue dirigido enérgicamente por su tía al coche.

Puso el baúl y la jaula en el maletero del coche y acababa de cerrar la tapa del maletero justo cuando su tía salía de la casa.

Betty Doon gritó un saludo desde el otro lado de la calle y se apresuró. “¿Por qué Petunia os  vais a esta hora?”

“Emergencia familiar.” Petunia dijo resueltamente, poniendo las llaves en su bolso.

“¡Oh pobre cosa!” Betty dijo, pero sus ojos brillaban más con regocijo por tener algún chisme que por preocupación genuina. “¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?”

Petunia negó con la cabeza. “Gracias de todos modos, Betty. Debemos irnos.” Ella lanzó a Harry una mirada. “Sube al coche y no hagas tonterías”.

Harry caminó alrededor del auto y se sentó en el asiento trasero, en realidad no estaba permitido en el frente. Esperó hasta que su tía tomó el asiento del conductor y se puso el cinturón de seguridad antes de aclararse la garganta con nerviosismo.

“Um, si esto es sobre tía Marge, ¿quizás debería quedarme aquí?” Harry ofreció. No podía pensar qué otra familia tenían que podría haber tenido una emergencia.

“Esto no es sobre tu tía Marge,” dijo Petunia “Ahora cállate. Necesito concentrarme en la conducción.” Rara vez conducía a ninguna parte, prefiriendo que su tío asumiera la responsabilidad.

Harry pensó en preguntar qué estaba pasando de nuevo, pero decidió que probablemente era mejor quedarse callado. Salieron de Little Whinging y tomaron la carretera principal hacia Greater Whinging, la ciudad vecina que era más próspera. Su tía siempre había querido vivir allí. Dieron otro giro, luego otro. Pasaron por el centro de Greater Whinging y se dirigieron hacia las afueras del campo. Al final de un largo y sinuoso camino, su tía giró a la izquierda en una calle sombreada con viejos árboles cargados con pesadas ramas de brillantes hojas verdes. Se detuvieron en la entrada de una casa grande.

Petunia le ordenó salir. Harry fue a buscar el equipaje. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando y mantener la calma parecía una buena estrategia.

La gran puerta verde se abrió y Harry se quedó helado al ver a Remus.

“¡Ah, bien! Estás aquí.” Remus lo saludó con la mano. “Deja el equipaje, Harry. Estará bien cuidado”.

Harry obedientemente dejó la jaula de Hedwig y su baúl de inmediato. “Uh, profesor Lupin…”

“Remus, por favor, Harry.” Él le sonrió. “Entra y te lo explicaré todo”.

Petunia hizo pasar a Harry a la casa delante de ella.

“En la habitación delantera a tu derecha, Harry, si no te importa,” Remus señaló la puerta abierta.

Harry entró en una cómoda sala de estar. Era sobria, pero se adaptaba perfectamente a los gustos de su tía.

“Tu tía y yo pensamos que te gustaría unirte a mi guardando a mi perro, Harry.” Remus se ofreció cuando Harry abrió la boca para exigir una explicación.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto y luego a su tía. ¿Guardar mi perro? ¿Eso significaba que iban a pasar el verano con Sirius? Su boca se cerró de golpe. “¿En serio?”

“En serio.” Remus le sonrió. “Solo tengo un par de cosas que aclarar con tu tía y luego nos iremos.” Cogió una pila de documentos de la mesa de café. “Solo necesito que firmes esto, Petunia”.

Petunia bufó, ignoró la pluma que Remus le ofreció y sacó una pluma de su bolso. Ella rápidamente firmó los papeles.

Remus los clasificó en dos pilas y le entregó una. “Estas son tus copias. Harry y yo usaremos esta sala por otros diez minutos y luego seguiremos nuestro camino. Deberías reunir al resto de tu familia y quedarte aquí hasta que el elfo doméstico de tu casa mueva las cosas por magia mañana”.

“Muy bien.” Petunia dijo. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y se dirigió a la puerta.

“Tía Petunia,” dijo Harry impulsivamente, “gracias.” Realmente lo dijo en serio. No sabía cómo Remus (y, o Sirius) la habían convencido, pero apreciaba su acuerdo.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró con una expresión extraña. “Estarás mejor con tu propia clase.” Miró a Remus y casi parecía querer decir algo más, pero si lo quería hacer, se lo pensó mejor y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

“Bueno,” Remus sacó su varita, “quédate quieto un momento, solo necesito verificar... sí, aquí está; un encantamiento de rastreo.” Sacó un ratón de su bolsillo, tocó a Harry y luego al ratón. “¡Kreacher!”

Un elfo doméstico apareció en la habitación y Harry dio un paso de sorpresa hacia atrás.

“Kreacher, ¿puedes llevar este ratón a... no sé... York, y dejarlo ahí, por favor.” Remus preguntó cortésmente.

Kreacher asintió bruscamente, tomó el ratón y volvió a desaparecer.

“Perfecto. Ahora, Kreacher ya ha entregado tu baúl y Hedwig ya está allí, así que solo estamos nosotros.” Remus le sonrió y le entregó un pedazo de pergamino en blanco.

El vacío desapareció tan pronto como Harry lo tocó, las palabras se desplazaron por el papel. “El señor Padfoot invita a Harry Potter a 12 de Grimmauld Place”.

“Ahora, mantén la dirección firmemente en tu mente, Harry.” Dijo Remus. Le tendió un juguete para masticar de un perro. “Agarra el juguete. Es algo que se llama traslador y nos transportará a la dirección cuando le dé el código de activación”.

Harry lo hizo, repitiendo la dirección en silencio en su mente.

Remus le sonrió de nuevo. “Padfoot”.

El mundo a su alrededor desapareció y Harry sintió que su estómago se sacudía cuando algo lo tiró. Su aterrizaje fue horrible, terminó en el suelo.

“¡Harry!” La voz preocupada de Sirius hizo que Harry levantara la cabeza rápidamente.

“Estoy bien.” Harry aseguró mientras que su padrino lo ayudaba a levantarse del piso.

Cuando Sirius lo revisó rápidamente, Harry no pudo obviar lo diferente que se veía Sirius; su cabello estaba cortado, su vello facial bien recortado, tenía ropa limpia y parecía que había engordado algo. Había rastros de Azkaban aún en sus ojos grises y pómulos afilados, pero se veía mejor, mucho mejor. Sirius vaciló por un momento antes de abrazarlo.

Harry se tensó antes de devolverlo, dejando que el genuino afecto del adulto lo inundara. “No puedo creer que esté aquí”.

“No podíamos decirte nada solo en caso de que las cosas no fueran de acuerdo al plan; no quería que te ilusionaras y te decepcionases.” Sirius se disculpó. Frotó la espalda de Harry enérgicamente y se alejó, pero mantuvo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry.

Harry miró alrededor de la habitación observando con entusiasmo la cresta en la pared y el mobiliario funcional de lo que parecía ser una sala de espera con un floo. “¿Es esta tu casa?”

“Sí, bueno, de mi familia es realmente,” explicó Sirius, “también conocida como la residencia de Londres de la Casa de los Black”.

“La casa está bajo un Fidelius,” explicó Remus, gesticulando distraídamente con el juguete que aún sostenía, “para que Sirius pueda esconderse sin que nadie sepa dónde está”.

Sirius guió a Harry hacia el sofá y lo empujó suavemente hacia él. “Mi familia y yo no nos llevábamos bien porque nos metíamos en las Artes Oscuras y participábamos en la agenda de la sangre pura. La mayoría de mis primos y mi difunto hermano menor seguían a Voldemort.” Se sentó al lado de Harry y Remus se sentó enfrente en una silla cómoda. “De todos modos, heredé el título familiar, la riqueza y las propiedades cuando murió mi abuelo, pero obviamente estaba en Azkaban y cuando salí no quería tener nada que ver con eso. Pero me di cuenta cuando ayudaste a escapar de Hogwarts que debía tragarme mi orgullo y aceptar mi herencia para poder hacer las cosas como contratar a un abogado y,” él movió las cejas hacia Harry, “limpiar mi nombre”.

“Le di una entrevista, pero no me dijeron nada”  Harry no pudo evitar la oleada de esperanza que se apresuró a través de él, “lo hiciste... eres...”

“Sí,” Sirius le sonrió ampliamente, “a partir de esta noche soy un hombre inocente según el Ministerio”.

“Se anunciará mañana,” Remus añadió. “Perdón total y compensación. Wormtail se va a encontrar a sí mismo como un hombre buscado”.

“¡Eso es fantástico!” Harry dijo y trató de ignorar los nervios de su estómago cuando su boca se secó. Y era fantástico: Sirius era libre y eso era fantástico, pero... pero quizás Sirius no había querido hacer su oferta de ir a vivir con él si solo se habían hecho arreglos para el verano así que…

 “La otra cosa,” dijo Sirius con rudeza, mirando a Harry como si hubiera leído su mente, “es que espero que aún quieras venir a vivir conmigo porque, uh, logramos obtener del Ministerio y de tu querida tía que aceptaran, hum, que a partir de esta noche sea tu tutor”.

Harry miró a los ojos ansiosos de su padrino. “¿Lo eres?” Apenas pudo pronunciar las palabras, su pecho estaba tan apretado y pensó que no podría respirar. ¿Sirius realmente lo quería?

“Lo soy.” Sirius confirmó con más confianza. “Remus tiene el papeleo si necesitas una prueba. ¿Así que, quieres vivir conmigo?” Le dio un codazo en el hombro a Harry. “¿Te parece bien? Porque, por más que quiera que vivas conmigo, realmente quiero que estés bien con esto también”.

Él asintió rápidamente. “Es... es...” Todo lo que había soñado cuando estaba en su alacena.

Harry sintió que su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos picaban con lágrimas repentinas. Sirius lo deseaba. Estaba libre de los Dursleys y podía vivir con Sirius, quien realmente lo deseaba, lo cuidaba lo suficiente, tal vez incluso lo amaba lo suficiente para arreglarlo para que fuera el guardián de Harry, y que no se hubiera escapado y dejado a Harry solo otra vez... Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando cuando sus emociones se enfurecieron y su magia respondió, estallando y haciendo temblar algunos ornamentos.

Sirius inmediatamente lo estiró para darle otro abrazo y Harry se puso rígido otra vez antes de continuar, tratando de no llorar mientras presionaba la sensación desconocida de la calidez y seguridad de alguien, una persona como un padre, abrazándolo.

“Está bien, Pronglet.” Sirius susurró. “Déjalo ir. Te tengo”.

Y Harry sintió que el primer sollozo salía bruscamente de él antes de rendirse y ceder a la necesidad de llorar.

 

 


	9. Curando a Padfoot & Pronglet: 1

**Parte 3: Curando a Padfoot & Pronglet (La broma Escóndete-Dentro-Una-Burbuja-Temporal) **

_24 de Junio de 1994_

 

Sirius había sido una vez un niño de trece años y sabía que Harry, quien en ese momento estaba llorando en el hombro cada vez más húmedo y empapado de Sirius, se mortificaría tan pronto como la tormenta de llanto se detuviera. Sin embargo, Sirius también sabía que Harry necesitaba la liberación. Sirius conocía muy bien el impacto emocional de tener a alguien que se preocupaba después de años de que te dijeran que no valías nada. Nunca había querido que la infancia de su ahijado fuera algo como la suya y eso hizo que le doliera el corazón y lo llevó demasiado cerca de derramar lágrimas.

Sin embargo, no más Dursleys, se recordó a sí mismo Sirius mientras frotaba con suavidad la espalda de Harry con sus manos y pasaba los dedos por la pelambrera de cabello oscuro con la otra. Harry estaba finalmente bajo su protección y Sirius se aseguraría de que el resto de la infancia de Harry fuera exactamente lo que debería ser: llena de amor, felicidad, diversión y seguridad...

Miró a Remus, quien parecía devastado por el colapso de Harry. Murmuró que estaba bien y Remus asintió levemente, retrocediendo de su posición incierta en el borde de su silla.

Harry sollozó y Sirius se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a sí mismo.

Remus le entregó un pañuelo. Sirius retrocedió y le entregó a Harry el paño con la instrucción sensata de sonarse la nariz. Harry siguió la orden, se limpió las mejillas húmedas y le entregó distraídamente el pañuelo; Sirius lo desvaneció. Harry estaba rojo brillante y no quería conectar con sus ojos.

“El verano anterior a mi sexto año, me escapé de casa y terminé en casa de tu padre.” Sirius dijo en voz baja.

Harry lo miró, la curiosidad sacó lo mejor de su vergüenza.

“Tu abuelo Potter me dijo que todo iba a estar bien, que me querían y que ya era parte de la familia. Tenía dieciséis años y pasé casi una hora llorando en su hombro.” Dijo Sirius. “Entonces, supongo que lo que trato de decir es que estás en buena compañía”.

Harry se sonrojó pero asintió lentamente en reconocimiento de que Sirius entendió.

“También me dijo lo mismo que te digo ahora, que tenemos mucho por conocernos, que hacer y que en algún momento vamos a discutir, y estar en desacuerdo, y hacer cosas o decir cosas que van a poner a prueba nuestra paciencia, el uno con el otro,” continuó Sirius, manteniendo la mirada de Harry con determinación, “porque los padres y los hijos hacen eso, y aunque soy nuevo en esto, ahora me considero tu padre, niño.” Él empujó a Harry suavemente en el brazo. “¿De acuerdo?”

Harry asintió de nuevo.

“Entonces, vamos a hacer todas esas cosas, pero, y esto es lo importante: siempre te voy a amar.” Dijo Sirius, fervientemente. “Te amé desde el momento en que te sostuve justo después de que nacieras y te amé cuando me sacaste de Hogwarts y te amo ahora mismo en este momento y siempre te voy a amar y a desearte en mi vida. ¿Comprendes?”

“Y eso también va para mí, Harry.” Remus añadió suavemente.

Sirius pudo ver la esperanza que se encendió en los ojos de Harry cuando hizo otro gesto de asentimiento, pero también pudo ver el temor de que no fuera cierto o real. Tomaría tiempo, se recordó a sí mismo Sirius. Le dio una palmadita a Harry en el hombro suavemente.

“Ahora, tenemos mucho que decirte,” dijo Sirius cambiando de tema e iluminando su tono, “pero Remus me dijo que no habías cenado, así que ¿por qué no comemos algo?”

El estómago de Harry gruñó en respuesta.

“Comida será,” Remus declaró alegremente. Se puso de pie, y Sirius y Harry lo siguieron fuera de la habitación y por el pasillo.

Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Harry miraba alrededor con los ojos abiertos. “La casa ha pertenecido a mi familia durante generaciones. Mi abuelo prefería la finca rural y odiaba Londres, así que cuando mi padre se casó con mi madre, se la dio a ellos. Mi madre estaba loca y mi abuelo la restringió a la casa.” Es decir, después de haber torturado a Sirius, un reconocido heredero de la línea, por negarse a seguir a Voldemort y llevarlo a los Potter, pero Harry no necesitaba saber esa parte de la historia.

“¿Vamos a vivir aquí?” Preguntó Harry mientras Remus los guiaba al comedor.

“No.” Sirius guió a Harry al asiento a su derecha mientras tomaba su silla habitual en la parte superior de la mesa. Remus se sentó en el asiento a su izquierda, frente a Harry. “Voy a necesitar este lugar para negocios. Tengo un asiento en el Wizengamot, así que será muy visible a pesar del Fidelius. Viviremos en otro lugar.” Tocó la mesa y apareció la comida –  pastel de pastor con guisantes y zanahorias. “A comer”.

Harry comenzó de inmediato y algo se alijeró en las entrañas de Sirius al ver a su ahijado comiendo en una mesa de su casa. Cogió sus propios cubiertos cuando Remus le pasó un bollo de pan a Harry.

“Gracias profesor.” Harry dijo automáticamente.

“Profesor,” Sirius resopló.

Remus le lanzó una mirada. “Es Remus, Harry o Moony, si prefieres eso. Ya no soy tu profesor”.

“Solías llamarlo Mooey.” Sirius dijo en broma.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. “¿De verdad?”

“Sí, tío Mooey para ser exactos,” Remus recordó con cariño. “Como eras un bebé, te perdonamos la falta de enunciación”.

“Prongs pensaba que era hilarante.” Dijo Sirius, recordando la escena en la cocina de los Potter y a James riéndose. “Pero su cara cuando lo llamaste ‘papa’ por primera vez...” sonrió ante la expresión absorta de su ahijado, “era el hombre más orgulloso del planeta ese día”.

“Me llamó por flú especialmente,” estuvo de acuerdo Remus, “pero luego habías estado llamando 'mamá' a tu mamá durante al menos un mes y creo que tu padre estuvo encantado de que finalmente hubieras reconocido su papel en tu crianza”.

Harry recogió más de su pastel. “Ojalá pudiera recordarlo”.

Sirius intercambió una mirada triste con Remus. “Bueno, podemos compartir nuestros recuerdos contigo para que puedas ver por ti mismo”.

“Y te contaremos muchas historias.” Remus añadió. “Las he estado guardando durante años y ahora finalmente tengo la oportunidad de contarlas, ya que ya no necesito el permiso de tu tía o del Director para verte o para hablar contigo abiertamente”.

Algo se aflojó detrás de los ojos de Harry y Sirius aplaudió mentalmente a su viejo amigo por dejarle saber a Harry simple y rápidamente por qué no había estado en su vida hasta la fecha.

“Tenemos mucho que contarte, Harry,” dijo Sirius, “todo, desde tu mamá y tu padre y tu herencia como Potter hasta lo que sucedió después de que me rescataste en Hogwarts, a lo que sucederá a continuación... pero no quiero abrumarte con información, y me gustaría tu acuerdo sobre algunas cosas que ya están en movimiento, así que creo que debemos establecer prioridades para esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?”

Harry asintió y tragó rápidamente la comida que tenía en la boca. “De acuerdo”.

“Bueno, ya que tendremos mucho tiempo en el futuro para contarles acerca de tu madre, tu padre y tu familia, ¿qué tal si nos enfocamos en las cosas urgentes?” Sugirió Remus, poniendo más pastel de pastor en el plato de Harry.

“Como lo que ha pasado desde Hogwarts y ¿qué pasa después?" Preguntó Harry, sonriéndole a Remus en agradecimiento.

“Exactamente.” Dijo Sirius, tomando su vaso y tomando un largo sorbo de agua.

“Deberíamos hacer esto lógicamente y comenzar por lo que sucedió cuando tú, Sirius, dejaste Hogwarts.” Remus instruyó.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco pero obedeció. “Bueno, como dije, antes de darme cuenta de que necesitaba mi herencia para hacer las cosas, vine aquí y asumí el control de la magia familiar; eso esencialmente me hizo Lord Black.” Refrenó la necesidad de decirle a Harry que tendría que hacer algo similar y convertirse en Lord Potter. “Kreacher, el viejo elfo doméstico, está mareado ante la idea de restaurar la reputación de la familia, por lo que ha ayudado para obtener dinero de Gringotts, hacer las compras y  limpiar este lugar.” Lo que fue un alivio y una conmoción porque él y Kreacher nunca habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones cuando Sirius era un niño. “Luego, Remus me envió una nota, así que nos reunimos y estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme a alejarte de los Dursley. También aceptó venir a vivir con nosotros y mantenernos fuera de problemas”.

Harry lanzó una mirada complacida a Remus, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

“¿Qué sigue?” Se preguntó Sirius a sí mismo. “Oh, cierto, contratamos a un abogado, Brian Cutter, que es muy bueno en lo que hace. Investigó mi arresto, descubrió que no había habido un juicio y se acercó a Fudge en nombre de Lord Black para investigar si Sirius Black era inocente o no”.

“El Ministro sabe que Lord Black será muy poderoso políticamente cuando asuma su posición en el Wizengamot, más poderoso y rico que los actuales asesores del Ministro.” Remus intervino. “Así que accedió a la investigación, y en última instancia a tu tutela, no queriendo molestar a un nuevo aliado potencial”.

Harry los miró a ambos con una sonrisa. “¿Entonces esencialmente le hiciste una broma al Ministro para que hiciera su trabajo?”

“Sí.” Remus y Sirius respondieron al unísono sin vergüenza.

“Habrá que suavizar algunas plumas,” reconoció Remus, “cuando se anuncie que Sirius es Lord Black”.

“Fudge no podrá molestarse demasiado conmigo,” aseguró Sirius a Harry, sintiendo la inquietud de su ahijado ante la idea de un ministro enojado. “Soy Lord Black, la investigación de Amelia Bones aclaró mi nombre y mi tutela está basada en los deseos reconocidos legalmente de tus padres.” Lanzó una mirada a Remus; una señal de ayuda para explicar sobre el resto de lo que había ocurrido alrededor de la custodia.

Remus intervino de inmediato, suavizando su tono. “No solo eso, sino que cuando Amelia Bones vino a verte a Privet Drive, no le impresionó el nivel de atención que recibías de tu tía y tu tío”.

Un pliegue apareció en la frente de Harry y se quedó mirando su comida, avergonzado.

“Ella apoyó el cambio en la tutela, especialmente cuando investigó un poco y se dio cuenta de que no habías recibido ninguna visita oficial para saber cómo estabas.” Remus continuó. “Sería muy embarazoso para el Ministerio si eso saliera a la luz”.

La mirada de Harry permaneció en su plato.

“Harry,” dijo Sirius en voz baja, “no sabemos exactamente lo que tu tía y tu tío han hecho o no han hecho para cuidarte, pero podemos adivinar y sabemos que la Directora Bones creía que podrías tener un caso para presentar cargos contra ellos”.

“Pasaría por el sistema muggle,” explicó Remus, “sin embargo, Brian ha dicho que probablemente termine con tú palabra contra la de ellos”.

Harry había dejado de comer y sus rasgos habían tomado un aspecto pensativo similar al de Lily. “Yo ... sólo quiero no volverles a ver”.

“Bueno, no tienes que tener nada más que ver con ellos.” Sirius declaró con fiereza. Si hubiera algún otro asunto con los Dursleys, él y Remus podrían encargarse de eso, probablemente Remus, ya que era probable que Sirius les lanzara algún maleficio.

“Tu tía renunció a todos los derechos sobre ti,” dijo Remus con cuidado, “a cambio de la protección de una nueva dirección para que los magos no puedan encontrarla”.

“¿Quieres decir que ella felizmente me entregó por una casa nueva?” La realización amaneció y la cara de Harry se puso roja. “Esa casa donde estábamos, ¿esa es su nueva casa?”

 “Uh, sí.” Remus miró a Sirius, la necesidad de ayuda escrita en toda su cara.

“Genial, eso es genial.” Murmuró Harry apartando su plato. Tomó aire y se encontró con la mirada de Sirius. “Te devolveré el dinero, lo prometo”.

Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon ante la oferta. “No es necesario, Harry, tengo un montón de dinero y, honestamente, felizmente le habría dado todo a la mujer si eso significaba que te conseguía a cambio”.

Pasmado ni siquiera comenzaba a describir a Harry. Sirius cerró la brecha entre ellos y colocó una mano sobre el puño cerrado de Harry.

“Harry, entendemos si no quieres hablar sobre tu tiempo con tu tía y tu tío. Pero quiero que tengas dos cosas en mente; primero, que estaremos aquí cuando estés listo para hablar de eso; y en segundo lugar, cómo fuera que te trataran no fue tu culpa y cualquier cosa que dijeron fue una mentira”.

Harry asintió lentamente. “Lo siento, yo sólo…”

“Créeme, lo sé.” Sirius dijo sinceramente, dejando ir a Harry de mala gana.

“También debes tener en cuenta, Harry, que si bien la nueva casa era en cierto modo un soborno, había una razón válida para darle a tu tía una nueva dirección más allá de sacarte de sus garras.” Remus dijo, aprovechando el tema para hacer entrar otro y alejándose de los temas delicados. “Tu madre colocó algunas protecciones de sangre muy impresionantes alrededor de la casa en Privet Drive. Os mantuvieron a salvo a ti y a tu tía mientras residías allí, y tu magia ayudó a mantener las barreras en su lugar. Sin embargo, ya no estás allí…”

“Las protecciones eventualmente colapsarán.” Explicó Sirius. “Después de la discusión inicial de Brian con tu tía, con su permiso, un experto de Gringotts las revisó. Dijo que con tu expulsión inmediata, y como ya has estado fuera de Hogwarts la mayor parte del año, le daría un mes o así antes de que caigan”.

“La nueva casa no tiene las barreras de sangre, pero sí tiene un conjunto impresionante de protecciones de seguridad que mantendran a otros magos fuera,” dijo Remus.

Sirius comprobó que Remus y Harry habían terminado con el plato principal y golpeó la mesa. Los platos desaparecieron y el postre brilló en los platos nuevos frente a ellos.

Harry buscó con entusiasmo una cuchara para comer el helado. “Creo que estoy de acuerdo con que ellos tengan la casa.” Dijo después de su primer bocado. “No me gusta que la tengan, pero... realmente no los quiero muertos y Voldemort…” los miró de repente. “¿Sabéis que está vivo?”

“Sí, he aprendido mucho sobre tus primeros dos años cuando estaba enseñando,” Remus confirmó. “¿Encontraste un espectro de Voldemort en tu primer año? ¿Y en tu segundo encontraste un objeto que podría haberlo devuelto a una forma corpórea?”

“Un diario, sí,” dijo Harry. “Lucius Malfoy se lo dio a Ginny”.

Sirius frunció el ceño. “La reunión familiar va a increíble.” Se sacudió y captó la mirada inquisitiva de Harry. “Malfoy está casado con mi prima, Narcissa. Como los Malfoy solicitaron casarse con nuestra familia, los Black tienen algo que se llama primacía. Lucius está sujeto a la voluntad de Lord Black”.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por el rostro de Harry y se pareció tanto a James por un segundo que el corazón de Sirius casi se detuvo.

“Tendré que hacer una reunión familiar pronto para resolver algunas cosas. Como eres mi heredero, quiero que participes en cómo manejamos los asuntos familiares,” Sirius se obligó a continuar, “pero eso es un discusión para otro día”.

“Está bien,” dijo Harry fácilmente, “aunque sé exactamente lo que quiero hacer con Malfoy”.

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad ante el tono. James siempre había usado ese tono particular para Snivellus.

“Volviendo a Voldemort,” dijo rápidamente Sirius, “sí, Remus y yo sabemos que está ahí. Gracias a una carta que mi hermano Regulus me escribió y que Kreacher me dio cuando llegué aquí, también sabemos que hay otros objetos como el diario que también están ahí fuera y que creemos que son la razón por la que es un espectro y no está completamente muerto”.

“¿Entonces, que vamos a hacer?” Preguntó Harry, demasiado entusiasta para el gusto de Sirius.

“Nosotros no vamos a hacer nada. Remus y yo llevaremos el asunto a la atención del Ministerio, el DMLE y el DOM, y trabajaremos con ellos para rastrear estos objetos y veremos cómo patear a Voldemort hacia el gran más allá.” Dijo Sirius. “Tu vas a ir a la escuela, a estudiar, pasártelo bien y a divertirte”.

“Pero…” comenzó Harry.

“No es que no creo que seas un mago capaz, Harry,” Sirius lo tranquilizó rápidamente, “después de tu asombroso rescate, ¿cómo podría pensar de otra manera? Y sé por los relatos de tus hazañas que tú has enfrentado a Voldemort más que nadie vivo y que has vivido para contarlo. Pero, Harry, y es un gran pero, nunca debiste enfrentarlo. Tenías once y doce años y deberías haber estado pensando en bromas y diversión, no en cómo sobrevivir a un basilisco o a un profesor poseído. Los adultos que te rodean deberían haber hecho mucho más para protegerte – estaré hablando con Dumbledore, créeme – y ahora estás bajo mi protección. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para asegurarme de que estés a salvo, ¡y eso significa asegurarte de que Voldemort o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él no se encuentre a cien millas de ti!”.

Su corazón estaba acelerado cuando terminó su discurso.

Harry lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos.

“Como puedes ver, tu padrino se siente bastante convencido sobre el asunto.” Remus dijo suavemente.

“No quiero que te pase nada,” Harry se escapó. “A cualquiera de vosotros”.

“Ni nosotros, ni queremos que te suceda nada,” Remus respondió mientras Sirius luchaba para que el nudo en su garganta desapareciera. “Es por eso que Sirius y yo involucraremos a las personas que deberían rastrear estas cosas y luchar contra Voldemort; a saber, no nosotros. Estaba pensando que seríamos más como...”

“Maestros de ceremonias,” Sirius ofreció.

“Iba a decir generales,” Remus respondió. “Un maestro de ceremonias está a cargo de un circo”.

“Bueno, es el Ministerio, el DMLE y el DOM,” Sirius señaló irónicamente. “Son un poco un circo”.

Una risa genuina de Harry trajo una sonrisa a la cara de Sirius solo para que fuera borrada por la próxima cosa que le preguntó su ahijado.

“¿Qué pasa con el Director?” Harry agitó su cuchara. “Él podría ayudar”.

Sirius gruñó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

“Lo que Sirius está tratando de decir es que, si bien ambos pensamos que el Director es un gran mago al que le debemos mucho,” dijo Remus diplomáticamente, “tenemos algunas preocupaciones sobre las decisiones que tomó”.

Harry frunció el ceño. “¿Qué decisiones?”

Remus y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada preocupada; ninguno de ellos quería desilusionar a Harry sobre una figura de autoridad adulta, alguien a quien respetaba, pero también sabían que necesitaban que Harry comenzara a cuestionar las motivaciones y acciones de su Director.

“Harry, tú juegas al ajedrez, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Remus, bajando su propia cuchara.

“Sí”.

Por la respuesta tentativa, Harry se preguntaba a dónde iría Remus con su pregunta; Sirius se estaba preguntando eso mismo.

“Imagina que el tablero de ajedrez es el mundo mágico. En un lado del tablero está Voldemort,” Remus hizo un gesto con su varita y una pieza de rey negro saltó sobre la mesa del comedor. “Por el otro lado, el Líder de la Luz, Albus Dumbledore.” Apareció una pieza de rey blanco.

Sirius estaba seguro de que Remus había sido un maestro brillante; Harry estaba prestando atención, su ceja bajó en concentración.

“Pero hay muchas piezas en un tablero de ajedrez,” un tercer gesto hizo que una tablero llegara. “Algunas personas en el mundo mágico pueden ser importantes como los caballeros, torres, obispos y reinas.” Llegaron piezas para llenar los cuadrados. “El Ministro de Magia podría ser una de esas piezas, por ejemplo. Y creo que tú, Harry, probablemente serías una de las piezas más importantes. Algunos de nosotros puede que solo seamos simplemente... peones”.

La palabra impactó con la fuerza de una bludger cuando llegaron las piezas de ajedrez menores. Sirius podía ver el estremecimiento interno de Harry tan claramente como si hubiera hecho un tirón de cuerpo completo.

"¿Cuál es la primera lección que aprendiste sobre el ajedrez?" Remus preguntó suavemente.

Una serie de emociones cruzaron el rostro de Harry, pero levantó los ojos para encontrarse con el de Remus con valentía. “Puede que tengas que sacrificar una pieza”.

“Y puedes arriesgar a otros,” Remus gesticuló hasta que el tablero se transformó en un juego medio jugado. “Mira, tu torre está en riesgo porque has decidido proteger a tu caballero. Ahora, recuerda que el mundo mágico es nuestro tablero, por lo que Albus está arriesgando su torre, y digamos que es Sirius, porque él decidió proteger a su caballero, vamos finge que eres tú. ¿Crees que Sirius discutiría esa decision?”

Harry le lanzó una mirada a Sirius. “¿No?”

“No.” Sirius hizo hincapié de inmediato. “En teoría, no tengo ningún problema en arriesgarme si eso significa que estás a salvo”.

Harry parecía como si quisiera discutir el punto, pero Remus volvió a saltar.

 “Solo que Albus no le pregunta a Sirius porque Sirius solo es una pieza del ajedrez y Albus tiene el control de su lado de la tabla, a pesar de que la decisión que ha hecho – no ofrecer su protección personal a Sirius para que Sirius tenga un juicio pero permite que se escape – significará que Sirius no podrá limpiar su nombre y seguirá como fugitivo, y tu seguirás atrapado con los Dursleys”.

Harry frunció el ceño pesadamente mientras absorbía las palabras de Remus.

“Pero digamos que hubo un movimiento diferente que podría haber mantenido ambas piezas a salvo.” Remus hizo otro movimiento con su varita y las piezas cambiaron a posiciones seguras. “Con este movimiento, ofrece a Sirius la protección personal del Jefe Brujo hasta que Sirius pueda ser cuestionado bajo veritaserum, Sirius es un hombre libre capaz de tener tu tutela y estás libre de los Dursley. Sin embargo, este movimiento significa que todo el juego sea más difícil”.

Harry miró a Sirius, sus ojos vigilando cada detalle. “¿Podría realmente haberte puesto bajo su protección personal?”

“Podría haberlo hecho,” respondió Sirius con calma, “pero sin duda habría creado dificultades entre él y Fudge políticamente, y potencialmente eso podría tener ramificaciones para la legislación frente al Wizengamot o cosas que Dumbledore necesita que Fudge haga como Ministro.” Señaló el helado de Harry y consiguió que su ahijado volviera a comer. “Para seguir con el tema del ajedrez, probablemente estaba pensando en varios movimientos con su último juego final en mente cuando tomó la decisión de no ofrecerme protección”.

“Ron dice que necesito pensar más adelante cuando juego,” Harry comentó, removiendo el granizado en que se había convertido su helado. “Dice que veo una pieza en peligro y me muevo automáticamente para guardarla sin pensar en el resto”.

“Así que supongo que sabemos qué movimiento elegirías si estuvieras controlando el tablero.” Remus continuó.

“Éste.” Harry admitió.

“Por supuesto que lo harías y también lo haría Sirius, y yo también.” Remus estuvo de acuerdo alegremente. “Pero ninguno de nosotros está en control de la partida, somos…”

“Una pieza de ajedrez.” Harry dijo, disgustado.

Remus se aclaró la garganta, un poco disgustado. “Ah, bueno, sí, pero no quiero decir que en la vida real Albus te considere a ti o a cualquiera de nosotros con la misma fría objetividad que lo haría  si fuese una pieza de ajedrez real. Él se preocupa por ti, Harry; olvidas que en ambos movimientos hemos hablado de que te está protegiendo. Y estoy seguro de que en la vida real las decisiones que toma le pesan”.

Sirius no estaba tan seguro de eso, pero apreciaba que Remus quisiera asegurarle a Harry que Dumbledore se preocupaba por él, especialmente porque Harry creía que tan pocas personas en su vida se preocupaban por él.

“Sin embargo, cuando Sirius y yo nos juntamos y hablamos, nos dimos cuenta de que Albus ha tomado algunas decisiones como esta,” Remus hizo un gesto hacia el tablero de ajedrez que se remonta a la jugada anterior, “decisiones que a primera vista parece que están bien pero que son frustrantes para las piezas de ajedrez – las personas involucradas”.

“Y realmente injusto si él decide sin preguntarles qué quieren.” Harry intervino ferozmente.

“Exactamente. Entonces Sirius, siendo Sirius, o debería decir Padfoot, decidió amotinarse y hacerse cargo de todo el juego.” Remus hizo un gesto hacia la pieza de ajedrez y la torre se convirtió en un perro pequeño que comenzó a correr alrededor del tablero de ajedrez ladrando a las otras piezas, obligándolos a regresar a la jugada preferida.

Harry dio otra pequeña risa ante sus travesuras. Sirius estaba contento de que Remus hubiera encontrado una manera de aligerar el estado de ánimo.

Remus le dio otro momento y luego hizo que el perro volviera a cambiar. “Y ahora estamos decidiendo los movimientos en lugar de Albus”.

Hubo un silencio y Sirius casi podía ver las ruedas en la cabeza de Harry girando mientras tomaba a bordo todo lo que habían dicho.

“¿Entonces, qué piensas?” Preguntó Sirius con impaciencia.

“Creo que odio el ajedrez,” Harry arrugó la nariz cuando Sirius soltó una carcajada agradecida. “Pero creo que veo lo que quieres decir. Quiero decir, creo que el Director aún podría ayudar con el tema de Voldemort, pero puedo entender que debemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones”.

Sirius dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

“Hablando de eso,” dijo Harry con astucia, “sé que no quieres que me involucre, y entiendo eso,” dijo apresuradamente, “es solo que...”

“No estás seguro de que Voldemort te deje en paz,” Remus terminó.

“Le pregunté al Director por qué Voldemort estaba tan interesado en mí después del primer año,” Harry lamió su cuchara. “Dijo que me diría cuando fuera mayor. Tal vez debería preguntarle otra vez”.

Sirius murmuró atrapado entre querer mantener a Harry fuera de esto y sin embargo no estar dispuesto a mentirle a su ahijado. Él capituló ante la necesidad de la honestidad. “Creemos que hay una profecía involucrada, pero tú y yo necesitaremos investigar con el Departamento de Misterios”.

Harry lo miró con entusiasmo. “¿Nosotros?”

 “Sí, nosotros,” Sirius concedió. “Mira, si pudiera hacer lo que quiero, no estarías cerca de la pelea con Voldemort hasta que seas mayor de edad y entrenado y envuelto en varias capas de piel de dragón y tal vez en varias capas más protectoras corporales y posiblemente un dragón o dos, pero... como dices, es obvio que él está interesado en ti,” él hizo una mueca. “Entonces, tal vez podamos acordar un compromiso”.

Su ahijado se animó considerablemente con eso.

“Remus y yo manejaremos la búsqueda de estos objetos con la ayuda de otros, lo que puede o no incluir a tu Director,” dijo Sirius, levantando una mano antes de que Harry pudiera discutir el punto, “pero te mantendremos informado y tú ayudarás en la búsqueda si realmente hay una profecía”.

Harry sonrió felizmente.

“También comenzarás a aprender algo llamado Oclumancia para ayudarnos a mantener estas cosas en secreto y te entrenaremos en algo de magia defensiva, así que si terminas enfrentándote a Voldemort nuevamente, tendrás algunos trucos bajo la manga,” Sirius trató de sonar paterno. Pensó que Remus estaba tratando de no reírse de él. “¿Cómo suena eso?”

Harry le sonrió y Sirius no pudo evitar la cálida oleada de afecto que surgió en respuesta.

“Así es como quiero que funcione, Harry,” admitió Sirius, “hablamos y estamos de acuerdo en lo que queremos hacer. ¿Qué piensas?”

“Me gusta tener algo que decir,” Harry admitió. Sus ojos se iluminaron maliciosamente. “Supongo que es como dijiste sobre Dumbledore, es un poco frustrante si las personas toman decisiones por ti sin preguntar lo que quieres".

Sirius inclinó la cabeza ante el golpe reconocido por su posición anterior de ‘te mantendrás fuera de esto’. Dio una sonrisa maliciosa de las suyas. “Me alegra que quieras participar porque la otra cosa que usaremos para luchar contra Voldemort es la política”.

Una mirada de incertidumbre cruzó la cara de Harry. “¿Política?”

“Necesitamos asegurarnos de que sus seguidores o las personas que siguen su agenda no tengan el poder político para ayudarlo,” dijo Remus, “lo que significa construir alianzas con las otras familias antiguas y nobles”

“Y tenemos que cerrar su acceso al dinero,” Sirius agregó, empuñando su propia cuchara en el aire como una espada.

“Uh, tal vez os dejo esta parte a vosotros,” Harry sugirió.

Sirius le sonrió y Harry inclinó la cabeza al reconocer que su padrino había conseguido un punto.

“En realidad, necesitarás involucrarte con la política. Los Potter son una familia antigua y noble, y tú personalmente tienes el potencial de tener mucha influencia política debido a ser una celebridad, sin importar cuánto te disguste la idea,” Sirius se compadeció. “Lo añadiremos a tu entrenamiento”.

Harry suspiró miserablemente. "Supongo."

“Pero no esta noche.” Sirius añadió. “Probablemente deberíamos discutir lo que sucederá en el futuro inmediato”.

Harry se alegró.

“Entonces, lo primero es lo primero,” dijo Sirius, los nervios lo atacaron de nuevo, “como parte del trato de tutela, acordé que iba a recibir algún tratamiento médico”.

Su ahijado parecía alarmado y preocupado.

“Estoy bien,” Sirius se apresuró a tranquilizarlo, “pero estuve expuesto a los dementores durante mucho tiempo en Azkaban y después corría para comer fuera de los basureros durante un año, así que no puedo decir que no necesito ninguna observación”.

“¿De verdad estás bien?” Preguntó Harry, dejando caer su cuchara en su tazón.

“De verdad.” Sirius dijo con firmeza. Y lo estaba, sí, sus emociones seguían siendo inestables, su mente a veces confusa y todavía no había recuperado toda su fuerza física, pero estaba bien. “Podría estar mejor,” admitió, “y me preocupa tu exposición a los dementores, por lo que organizamos que ambos viajemos a los Estados Unidos a la Clínica del Valle”.

Harry se retorció e hizo una mueca.

“Supongo,” continuó Sirius como si no hubiera notado la respuesta silenciosa de Harry, “que entraremos, nos harán un chequeo y luego tendremos unas vacaciones mientras me alimentan algunas pociones para nutrirme”.

“¿Vacaciones?” Harry dejó de retorcerse y comenzó a parecer interesado.

“Hmm-hmm,” estuvo de acuerdo Sirius, terminando su helado y dejando el tazón a un lado, “Entiendo por el diario de mi tío Alphard que hay mucho espacio para volar, una piscina y algunos senderos para caminatas”.

“¿Volar?”

Sirius se esforzó por no sonreír ante la expresión de esperanza de Harry; no podía mirar a Remus porque pensaba que los dos se iban a reír si lo hacía. “Sí. Entonces, ¿qué te parece?”

“Me gustaría ir de vacaciones,” Harry admitió tímidamente.

“Bien, bueno, eso está arreglado entonces. Solo nos iremos por una semana en un horario normal, pero la clínica está en una burbuja de tiempo para proporcionar a las personas todo el tiempo que necesitan para curarse, por lo que probablemente nos quedemos un poco más de tiempo que eso,” Sirius dijo alegremente. “Deberíamos hablar de disfraces”.

“¿Disfraces?” Harry repitió con cautela, siendo desviado del tema de por qué les podría llevar más de una semana sanar y la complicada magia de la burbuja del tiempo, tal como lo había pretendido Sirius.

Remus se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención. “Como has señalado, Voldemort tiene interés en ti. Una de las razones por las que Albus te colocó con tus familiares muggles fue la protección que te brindaron las protecciones de sangre que dejó tu madre. Ahora estás a salvo, pero necesitamos ayuda para asegurarnos de que está seguro cuando viajes”.

“Vamos a ir como muggles,” Sirius dijo alegremente. “Nunca he viajado en un avión”.

“Yo tampoco.” La cara de Harry estaba iluminada por la emoción. “¿Y crees que deberíamos estar disfrazados también?”

“Tenemos dos opciones para ti, Harry.” Remus juntó las manos sobre la mesa. “La primera es que ponemos un hechizo de glamour en ti, volvemos tu cabello rubio, tus ojos azules, por ejemplo. Pero todavía tendrías trece años y entonces si alguien te estuviera buscando, caerías en la era grupo al que estarían atentos”.

“Y si son mágicos, sabrán que podría estar usando un glamour,” Harry supuso muy rápidamente.

“Exactamente.” Sirius dijo con orgullo. “Así que hay otra opción: usar una poción de envejecimiento. Tendrás cinco años durante veinticuatro horas. Nadie podrá decir que realmente tienes trece años y podrás divertirte sin preocupaciones como si tuvieras cinco años de edad”.

Harry lo consideró con cuidado; Sirius pudo ver que estaba sopesando los beneficios de estar seguro con cinco años contra la pérdida de su inteligencia de trece años y queriendo ser tratado como un adulto.

“Supongo que debería elegir la poción de envejecimiento,” dijo Harry finalmente. Miró a Sirius. “¿Qué harás tú?”

“Voy a tomar una poción de envejecimiento también.” Dijo Sirius. “Tendré unos veinte años pero la edad suficiente para tener un hijo de cinco años. Serás Harry Evans y seré Jack Evans. Jack era el nombre de tu abuelo”.

Harry asintió lentamente. “¿Qué hay de ti, Remus?”

Remus se sobresaltó. “¿Yo?”

“Vienes con nosotros, ¿verdad?” Preguntó Harry con urgencia.

Remus le sonrió a Harry. “Gracias por pensar en mí, pero no esta vez,” gesticuló a Sirius y a Harry. “Ambos necesitáis tiempo para conoceros y yo necesitaré coordinar las cosas aquí en vuestra ausencia. Tengo que preparar nuestra nueva casa, revisar sus finanzas, supervisar el anuncio de prensa de tu nueva custodia con Sirius…” su sonrisa se ensanchó, “Me atrevo a decir que tendré lo suficiente para mantenerme ocupado durante la semana que estéis fuera”.

“¿Nuestra nueva casa?” Preguntó Harry, sus ojos ensanchándose.

“Hemos comprado un lugar en Hampshire, en el campo.” Explicó Sirius. “Era muggle, pero lo hemos hecho impenetrable, lo hemos protegido hasta cansarnos y también lo hemos puesto bajo Fidelius”.

“Tenemos algunas fotos que podemos mostrarte.” Dijo Remus. “Pero, ¿por qué no te mostramos por aquí primero?”

El tour por la casa fue una buena idea. Harry estaba muy impresionado con la sala de duelo en el sótano, proclamó que a Hermione le encantaría la biblioteca, y fue presentado nuevamente a Kreacher en la cocina antes de que el elfo doméstico los echara. Le informaron enérgicamente que habían contratado a otro elfo para la nueva casa, ya que Kreacher tenía suficiente para hacer con 12 Grimmauld Place.

Finalmente subieron las escaleras y Sirius explicó que las habitaciones del primer piso eran para huéspedes mientras empujaba a Harry por otro tramo de escaleras. El segundo piso tenía tres dormitorios, cada uno con un baño contiguo. Cada reluciente puerta pintada de blanco tenía una placa de oro. La primera puerta tenía ‘Administrador de la Casa de los Black’ y Remus le explicó que era su habitación. La de Sirius estaba grabada con 'Lord Black'. Dejó que Harry echara un vistazo por dentro antes de empujarlo por el pasillo hacia la habitación contigua donde el cartel decía ‘Heredero de la Casa de los Black’”.

“Aquí está tu habitación para cuando tengas que quedarte aquí.” Sirius dijo alegremente. Él nerviosamente hizo entrar a Harry.

Las paredes eran de un crema pálido. Había hecho que Kreacher amueblara el lugar con el rojo de Gryffindor en las cortinas, la ropa de cama y el tapizado de las sillas. Una alfombra de tapicería dorada y roja que representaba a un león suavizaba el piso de madera dura recién lijado y pulido. El mobiliario era de roble de buena calidad, pero tenía ese pulido antiguo, ya que Sirius quería que Harry estuviera cómodo.

Harry observó la habitación, observando la estantería y el escritorio donde se demoraba sobre una foto de sus padres, el tocador y el armario, la cama y la mesilla de noche, la silla blanda que había junto a la ventana donde se había colocado su baúl junto con una percha de búho. Hedwig le ululó una bienvenida. Él exploró el pequeño baño a través de una puerta lateral y regresó con una amplia sonrisa. “Esto es genial.” Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius al otro lado de la habitación. “Gracias”.

“Me alegro de que te guste.” Dijo Sirius, complacido. “No viviremos aquí, pero deberías sentirte libre de poner algunos carteles y convertirla en tu habitación cada vez que lo hagamos”.

Se sonrieron aturdidos el uno al otro.

Remus se aclaró la garganta. Estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, la indulgencia rezumaba de su propia sonrisa. “Vuestro vuelo es muy temprano, así que tú y Padfoot deberíais ir a dormir temprano. Hay un pijama nuevo en la cómoda, Harry, junto con ropa interior y otras cosas. Te dejaremos que te prepares para ir a la cama. Da un grito si necesitas cualquier cosa”.

“¿Qué hay que empacar para las vacaciones?” Preguntó Harry

“Ya lo hemos hecho, nos tomamos la libertad de comprarte ropa nueva, aunque pon en el escritorio cualquier cosa que quieras llevar y la añadiré a la maleta por la mañana,” Sirius respondió. “Te despertaré cuando sea el momento de levantarte.” Intentó seguir a Remus, pero se detuvo cuando Harry miró alrededor de la habitación como si estuviera perdido. “¿Estas bien?”

Harry se sonrojó. “Solo un poco abrumado, supongo”.

Sirius asintió con comprensión. “Como dijo Remus, estamos a un grito si necesitas algo.” Se obligó a seguir caminando.

“Sirius…”

Harry lo detuvo justo cuando Sirius llegó a la puerta. Él miró hacia atrás interrogativamente.

“Moody mencionó que mi papá era un Hit Wizard y me estaba preguntando...” Harry movió inquieto el borde de su camisa. “¿Qué hacía mi mamá?”

“Tu mamá se inscribió inmediatamente después de la escuela para hacer una Maestría de Encantos con el profesor Flitwick. Tu mamá me dijo que cuando completara la Maestría quería enseñar. Luego apareciste, una sorpresa muy querida pero inesperada, y luego tus padres buscaron esconderse, entonces... ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad, pero habría sido una gran maestra. Ella fue la bruja más brillante de nuestro año”.

“Gracias, Sirius,” dijo Harry con sinceridad, “por todo”.

“No es necesario que me des las gracias, Harry. Descansa un poco,” Sirius finalmente salió de la puerta y la cerró, apoyando su cabeza contra la madera para recuperar el aliento.

Harry estaba en casa; estaba a salvo.

 


End file.
